El Maestro del Engaño y las Famale Six
by Producciones Escudo
Summary: Un personaje que solo se quiere divertir en la vida y pasarla bien, se vera forzado a chocar en contra de la magia de la amistad. ¿ Podrán las humanas de la armonía detenerlo o acaso conocerlo? o detendrán a la verdadera maldad que asecha.
1. Chapter 1

Este es el comienzo de una historia nueva mía (no muy larga pues no los quiero fastidiar o aburrir) donde habrá locura mía, habrá una pequeña aventura y espero que les guste y si tienen una recomendación o ayudita por ahí que me puedan dar o algo, será bienvenida. Pero la verdad si ¡ya necesito que llegue la nueva temporada!. . . mis tanques de bronisidad se agotan y no quiero agotarme la toda con esta historia.

Advertencia, la siguiente historia puede ser muy rara e inclusa extraña, léase bajo su propio riesgo. La historia un tanto loca de cómo un semi villano intenta divertirse en el mundo aunque eso cause problemas o se excesivo y por eso tiene que ser detenido.

La historia se fijaran que se llama "el maestro del engaño" ahora, pero, si no leyeron esto cuando lo estaba publicando, sabrán que originalmente el nombre es "el maestro del entretenimiento" el cambio de nombre se debe a sucesos mas adelante, asi que tendrán que leer para entender este punto.

Prologo: ¿para que me necesitas?

** X X X X X**

Hola, mucho gusto, permítanme presentarme, yo soy la suprema visión de esta historia y como ustedes, seguiremos las locuras que estarán apunto de acontecer.

Nuestra aventura comienza en una tierra llamada; Equestria, una increíble y misteriosa nación tan fascinante y extraña que cualquiera que viva en esta tierra se enamora de ella. Los seres humanos que habitan, disfrutan como cualquiera la vida que se tiene ahí. Prosperidad y calma de un mundo sin conflictos.

La capital de esta nación se llama canterlot, una ciudad impresionante casi sacada de los cuentos e historias medievales, es un imponente castillo que destella la magnificencia. Y donde ahora, por motivos de alta importancia, justo dentro de sus murallas la reina de esta nación, la princesa Celestia, ha solicitado la presencia de uno de los mas valiosos miembros de la comunidad, ella ha solicitado la presencia de una heroína, maga, aprendiz y amiga suya, su nombre es; twilight.

-Se bienvenida mi querida aprendiz

-princesa

En la sala principal del trono, una bella y deslumbrante princesa junto con una joven y despampanante chica se encontraban cara a cara.

-a que debo su llamado princesa Celestia

La princesa antes de responder, se levanto de su trono y se aproximo a su querida aprendiz.

-mi querida estudiante, me alegra verte (le dio un abrazo)

-aaw. . . gracias princesa (regreso el gesto)

-quisiera que fuera en mejores condiciones nuestra reunión mi querida estudiante (rompió el abrazo) pero me temo de que necesito tu ayuda en un asunto urgente

La princesa guio a su joven aprendiz al balcón del solo. Una vez ah la princesa ya estaba lista para hablar del asunto.

-princesa. . .

-twilight mi alumna. . . hablare sin rodeos, tengo motivos para sospechar de que nuestra querida Equestria puede correr peligro de nuevo y es por eso de que si pudieras brindarnos tu ayuda y la de tus amigas te estaría muy agradecida

-Que sucede ahora princesa

-twilight, en las ultimas semanas e detectado disturbios en las ciudades de Manehattan, Fillydelphia y en la ciudad de Appleoosa

-¿Disturbios?

-de seguro has oído de los recientes. . . Hmmmm. . . Alborotos que han ocurrido

-un poco, pero según se solo han sido alborotos generados por unas fiestas o eventos que se salieron de control

-eso mismo pensé yo, pero, hace dos semanas que descubrimos que todo este "descontrol" fue provocado por un individuo en especifico (de la nada unas ondas de recuero invaden ala princesa) _esto paso en Manehattan, todo un caos por una celebración_

_**FLASH. . . . . . . . .**_ (inserte esta canción para el recuerdo; )

-WOOOOOOOOOO! ! ! ! (arroja una botella por los aires)

La nada tranquila ciudad de manehattan se encuentra en pleno caos público. Todo a lo que alcanza la vista es nada más y menos que un caos publico literalmente. Una muchedumbre provocando problemas por toda la avenida. Por doquiera que veo hay gente causando problemas.

Por sobre todos los demás, un individuo salió de la nada y ante su presencia muchos gritaron de la emoción. La silueta de un sujeto se alzo sobre todos.

-QUE MARAVILLOSO PARTIDO! (grito) QUE LA CELEBRACION NO PARE, QUE NUESTRA ALEGRIA SE ESCUCHE ENTODO EL MUNDO! (su voz sonó en eco)

La muchedumbre respondió en un coro de "YEEEEAAA" para luego seguir con su muy salvaje celebración. Mientras otros vitoreaban al sujeto de la mascara.

-M-E! M-E! M-E! (gritaban a coro) M-E! M-E! M-E!

Mientras ellos festejaban las guardia de Manehattan había llegado al lugar para imponer el orden. El tal M-E los vio desde su posición y en ese momento sobre su cabeza se prendió un foco junto con una señal de exclamación.

-¡OOOOH MIREN QUIENES LLEGARON!. . . . (les apunto a los polis) LOS AGUAFIESTAS DE AZUL!

Tras haber dicho esto la muchedumbre de su lado, volteo a ver a los uniformados de mala manera. Pero fue suficiente para causearles un mal presentimiento a los hombres de azul.

-AAAAAAAAFFF (tomo aire). . . ¡ ¡ ¡recuerden nada de golpes bajos, tirones de cabello si son hombres, prohibido sacar los ojos, no golpear en la nunca o por detrás, se puede usar objetos contundentes pero no tan contundentes, nada afilado, ni arma roja, solo golpear hasta dejar noqueado, nada pisotones a los caídos, toda pelea de uno contra uno, nada de bolitas. Para mujeres nada de golpearse en las bubis o en su puchi, nada de rasguños de gato, solo golpes en la fece, estomago, piernas, brazos y espalda. Esto será un encuentro a una caída sin limite de tiempo. (dijo a la velocidad de un hiperactivo) AAAAAAFFFFFF. . . . A ELLOOOOOOS!

-**AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! **(gritaron todos)

Así toda la multitud se fue en contra de la policía. Pero este tal M-E se había puesto al frente de la gran multitud guiándolos a un enfrentamiento con las fuerzas del orden.

-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. . . . . (saco un bastón oculto en sus ropas) AAAAAAAJAAAAAAAY. . . (Preparo su golpe) TOMALAAA! ! ! ! ! !

En cámara lenta **"PUUUUUUMMM!" ** de un solo y potente golpe, varios uniformados habían sido derivados y su formación perdió todo su orden dejándolos en iguales condiciones a ambos frentes.

Todo al final fue un mar de "POW, PAAZ, PUM, CRACK, KICK, PUM, PINCH"

**FIN DEL FLASH. . . . . . **

-así fue mi querida estudiante.. ... pero lo que mas temo, fue que. . . es que este sujeto sigue causando problemas y creando caos. . . me preocupa que todos vean esto como un juego. . .gente salió lastimada y aun así todos se fueron con una sonrisa de "No hay cuidado"

-pero y el sujeto que lo provoco? (twilight la siguió) lo tienen

-me temo que no. . . siempre aparece, pero nunca lo cachan y nadie dice nada (la mira con mucha seriedad) Twilight, ese tipo esta causando muchos problemas, casi todas las noches y nuestra guardia no lo pude detener, no saben quien es o donde esta. . . y lo peor, la gente puede empezar a acostumbrarse a su caos

-que puedo hacer princesa?

Celestia se acomodo en su trono y muy decidida dijo:

-Quiero que los elementos de la armonía detengan este caos y a su creador M-E

Y si mis queridos amigos, un encuentro entre la armonía y el desorden da inicio. ¿Quién ganara? ¿Qué pasara?. . . la verdad, como ustedes, estoy curioso.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO DOS. este sera desde la vision de twi, asi que disfruten.

Capitulo dos: avísales (este será contado por twight)

* * *

Hola, mi nombre es twilight sparkle, soy una ciudadana de la nación de equestria, también soy una de las estudiantes mas destacadas de la princesa celestia en cuanto a magia se hable. En mis últimos años e aprendido tantas cosas sobre la magia de la amistad, tanto, que e logrado formar una nuevas y grandes amistades y junto con ellas, salvado el mundo en mas de una ocasión.

Pero ahora, una vez mas los elementos de la armonía (ella y sus amigas) tenemos que encargarnos de un nuevo obstáculo.

Hace aproximadamente veinticuatro horas fui notificada para una audiencia con la princesa, doce horas después vine a la capital de canterlot para esa reunión y justo hace dos horas acaba de terminar esa audiencia, ahora me encuentro camino a mi ciudad hogar, Ponville.

Quisiera decir que esa audiencia con la princesa fuera solo para recibir esplendidas noticias. . . pero no, todo lo contrario. La princesa me ha notificado de una nueva amenaza, de la cual ella sospecha lo peor.

Un supuesto hombre esta causado disturbios por todo el país. . . o al menos la mitad de el hasta hora.

Recientemente las autoridades descubrieron que la culpa de los últimos y mas grandes disturbios, fueron provocados por un misterioso personaje al cual todos conocen como M-E; el Maestro del Entretenimiento.

Según por lo que me dijo la princesa, este sujeto es culpado por traer consigo eventos ilegales y no autorizados, como lucha de animales salvajes, clubs de la pelea, apuestas, no pagar por los eventos especiales, fiestas excesivas y propagar el caos, pues cada cosa que hace termina en desastre.

Cuando a la gente se le pregunta de el siempre responden cosas como; "es un tipo divertido" "mi amigo" "no se quien es, pero que fiestas" "no se cuando como apareció" "todo fue de improviso" "POR QUE LO QUIEREN AGARRAR, SI EL ES UN TIPASO" pero el peor de todos es cuando dicen "El es mejor que las princesas". . . UUUUUY! eso ultimo si me hace enojar mucho.

Seria solo un estorbo, pero tras los eventos en Manehattan, paso de ser de "Fastidio menor" a "Generador de caos".

La forma en que convirtió a los ciudadanos educados y snobs de la gran manzana, fue sin dudarlo, acto de la magia. Por eso ahora la princesa teme que este tal M-E, pueda influenciar el caos y el descontrol en los corazones de sus ciudadanos, por eso pide mi ayuda, la ayuda de los elementos de la armonía.

**FYYYYUUUUUUUUOOOOIIIII!**

Ese fue el silbato del tren, creo que ya llegamos.

Al fin en la central de trenes de ponville, solo tenia que recoger mi equipaje y ser escoltada (por una guardia personal que la princesa le brindo) a casa y poder poner al tanto a los demás elementos de la armonía; mis amigas.

Mientras espero en una fila, mi atención es captada por un molesto sonido. . . AY no. . . Es esa molesta caja inútil; la televisión.

Mire de reojo a unas cuantas personas mirando un programa.

**En la tele- - - **

Anfitrión: _. . . Y es por eso, que el tamaño importa_ (termino una broma)

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: _hahahahahaaaa. . . si, UUFFF. . . bueno eso fue todo por hoy. . . _

**De regreso con twight. . .**

-Ay que tontería. . . (me queje y regrese a mis asuntos) OOOh ya es mi turno

Al fin podre llegar a casa y avisar alas chicas.

**En la tele- - -**

Anfitrión: _y no olviden que estaremos dando shows por todo el país, pues como saben. . . ¡Donde hace falta diversión, ahí estoy yo! _(giña el ojo y sale de escena)

* * *

-maleta, ¡Lista!. . . almuerzo ¡Listo!. . . una twilight muy preparada, ¡Lista!

Me gusta tener todo ordenado cuando siempre y en todo momento, creo que. . .

-TWILGHT (coro de voces)

Esperen. . .esas voces, ¿serán?

-POR AQUÍ!

Si lo son, en la entrada de la estación puedo ver que me espera un grupo muy especial de personas; mis amigos.

El grupo estaba integrado por una chica de cabellos rubios con sombrero, vestía una camisa de cuero y pantalones cortos de mezclilla, su nombre es Applejack. Una chica de elegante gala blanca y cabello morado, a ella le gusta que le digan Rarity. Una chica de ropa completamente deportiva de color azul cielo y con teñido de arcoíris, ella es Rain, pero le decimos Rainbow. Una chica de suéter amarillo, falda rosa y cabellos rosado, ella es Flutter, pero al igual que rainbow, a ella le decimos Fluttershy. Una chica cabellos muy esponjados y de gran tonalidad rosa, su ropa parece uniforme de tienda de dulces (pero es la normal) pues parece un caramelo andante, ella es Pinkimena, pero todos le dicen Pinkipie. Y por ultimo un pequeñín de pelos verdes y ropa morada, el es my pequeño asistente Spike.

-DATE PRISA TWILIGHT (dijo rainbow)

-YA VOY (respondí)

Así es, estos son los elementos de la armonía. Tal vez no lo parezca, pero dentro de cada una de todas nosotras, existe la fuerza para detener a todo mal. Así que prepárate Maestro del entretenimiento, pues aquí vamos.

* * *

Que tal el capitulo, (corto lo se pero, pero no es de ese tipo de historias tan largas y complicadas, esa no es mi visión de este fic) espero que les haya gusta la percepción de Twi, ante esta nueva situación, bueno, nos vemos pronto.


	3. Chapter 3

**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH HAAAAAAAAAY QUE VERGUENZA MEDA CON USTEDES POR HABER AORITA CONFUNDIDO EL CAPITUO LA VERDA, QUE PENA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH, BUENO YA EQUI ESTA EL VERDADERO CAPITULO, LAMENTO LA CONFUCION.**

**Capitulo tres: comenzando la búsqueda**

* * *

Una hermosa mañana es la que irradia su belleza sobre la gran ciudad de Manehattan el día de hoy.

Es el dia de hoy en el que la gran manzana acaba de recibir a sus mas recientes visitantes.

En la estación de trenes aguardan seis chicas adolecentes. Todas recién llegadas del pequeño poblado de Ponville acaban de arribar.

**TWI PDV. . .**

Después de mi llegada a Ponville, puse al tanto a mis amigas de la labor que la princesa celestia nos había encomendado. Todas estábamos de acuerdo en que haríamos algo para cumplir con nuestra labor como elementos de la armonía que somos.

Así que después de dos días de perfecta, extensa, compleja planeación y estrategia para encontrar y averiguar todo al respecto del tal M-E, decidimos partir de Ponville con rumbo al lugar donde se le había visto mas veces; la ciudad de Manehattan.

-AASSHH!.. .

Esa fue rarity quejándose. . . de nuevo, por el echo de que ahora estábamos vestidas con un el uniforme especial de Sugar cube corner. Vestidos de rayas verticales rosas y blancas, unas faldas que nos llegan a las rodillas, delantal con encajes de varios colores y unos sombreritos.

-Twi, dime una vez mas por que tenemos que usar estos uniformes nada a la moda

-ya te lo dije (respondí). . .debemos pasar desapercibidas en la ciudad, debemos encubrirnos para que no sepan que los elementos están detrás de M-E

Mi explicación pareció no haberla convencido de todos modos.

-la verdad no entiendo querida, por que tenemos que hacerlo, desafortunadamente la gente de toda equestria no nos trata diferente por ser los elementos, muchos tal vez ni siquiera se darían cuenta (dio un muy buen punto)

-NO SEAS ASI QUEJUMBROZITA!

Pinkie se introdujo a la conversación.

-siempre les enviamos lo mejor de lo mejor a nuestros clientes en toda equestria, imagínate lo felices que serán nuestros compradores cuando reciban sus pedidos en persona, les gustara y se emocionaran y nos querrán mas y compraran mas cosas geniales de los señores cake y artículos de fiesta para sus fiestas y luego toda la alegría que brindamos en. . .

Rarity, le tapo la boca antes de que siguiera parloteando nuestra acaramelada amiga.

-y no crees que les parezca extraño recibir por primera vez sus pedido en persona por gente de (le destapo la boca)

-¡No, serán muy felices!

Mejor les explico el plan inicial ahora mismo a las chicas.

-Muy bien chicas ya es hora, así que escuchen me bien!

Dije en un tono muy potente y todas asintieron con un saludo militar.

-tenemos una misión muy importante. . . y créanme que no quiero fallarle a la princesa

-cual es el plan?

Pregunto mi amiga A.J.

-bueno, por la información que me fue proporcionada por la princesa, sabemos que este sujeto suele generar todo un caos en grandes multitudes o al menos con unas cuantas docenas, puede que incluso esos eventos tal vez tengan alguna conexión con la cual aun no contamos. Pero si de algo la princesa, la guardia y yo estamos seguros, es que la magia esta involucrada

En ese momento saque un mapa de la ciudad y se los mostré (si que estaba lista). En el mapa había marcado algunos puntos donde habían ocurrido algunos disturbios y algunos donde fue visto.

-tenemos que averiguar lo mas que podamos, tal vez en las calles obtendremos una pista, pero habrá que separarnos

-RAINBOW Y FLUTTERSHY

-¡SI SEÑOR! (dijeron las dos)

-ustedes irán al norte de la ciudad, rainbow, tu sabes de deporte y ese tipo casas, trata de enterarte de algún lugar en el que algún evento interesante ocurra y recuerden que deben mantener sus cuartadas todo el tiempo

-muy bien (dijo la peli rosa)

-cuenta con ello amiga (dijo rainbow)

Ahora toda mi atención se fijo en A.J. y rarity.

-ustedes dos irán al centro, sigan estos puntos, pero quiero que en especial tu rarity, estés al pendiente de algo que atraiga a los habitantes de la alta sociedad

-¡Eso si me gustara! (le brillaron los ojos) ¡Estaré al pendiente de todo!

-recuerda que estamos en una misión chicuela (retaco AJ.)

Ahora solo quedamos yo y pinkie.

-pinki, nadie sabe mas de fiestas que tu, te necesito muy al pendiente de cualquier actividad sospechosa que veas, cualquier indicio, lo que sea. Tu y yo iremos al este de la ciudad

-OKYLOKYDOKY!

Les dedique una ultima mirada llena de seriedad a mis cinco amigas antes de terminar.

-muy bien, sabemos que no a habido problemas en ninguna otra ciudad de la nación reciente mente. . . por lo cual este tipo debe de seguir en manehattan, tengo la sospecha de que tal vez actué dentro de muy poco pronto, ¡pero!. . .

Tenia que advertirles.

-si lo encuentran o descubren alguna pista, comuníquense por celular con las demás, después nos reuniremos en este punto

Les indiqué una marca blanca en el mapa.

-es un lugar el cual la princesa nos consiguió para hospedarnos en nuestra estadía, memoricen la ubicación

Todas les echaron un vistazo al mapa, luego tomaron sus cosas.

-buena suerte chicas (me despedi)

Rompimos filas y cada grupo emprendió su camino en esta gran ciudad.

-y adonde vamos Twi? (me pregunto pinkie) ¡UUUH! Sera un lugar colorido, un lugar con amigos, un lugar con pastel ¡DIME QUE HAY PASTEL!

-No pinkie, tan solo un par de locaciones publicas que están de paso a la entrega

-y donde es la entrega?

Es cierto, no me fije bien en la entrega.

-bueno. . .

De mi bolsillo derecho saque un papelito el cual tenia apuntado el nombre y dirección de la entrega.

-según esto . . . la entrega es en un lugar llamado. . . "Escudo de plata"

-PUES VAMOS!

Justo en ese momento pinkie se me adelantó dando de brincos por la calle.

-DATE PRISA! DEBEMOS DARNOS PRISA SI QUEREMOS DETENER AL CHICO MALO!

-¡Espera me pinkie!

Tuve que ir tras ella, quien sabe que pueda pasar si la dejo sola y suelta por toda la ciudad.

Tampoco quisiera entretenerme mucho en la entrega, perder tiempo en una simple entrega de pastelillos no es una opción, así que mejor me doy prisa si quiero echar un vistazo por la ciudad.

. .

. .

**PDV Normal**

. .

. .

Oscuridad. . .

. .

. .

Que grande es la oscuridad que se apodera de todo el lugar. Una tan grande que nadie podría ver mas allá de su propia nariz en ella. Pero todo es silencian hasta que se escucha a algo o alguien venir

"**Tok, Tok, Tok, Tok, Tok, Tok, Tok, Tok, Tok, Tok, Tok"**

Sus pisadas son fuertes y resonantes. Pero después se detiene y tras unos segundos de silencio, se escucha un "click" y la luz se hace presente.

Son reflectores los culés iluminan un espejo y a una mesita llena de baratijas de arreglo personal.

Una misteriosa figura esta de frente al vidrio reflectante, no muchos de sus aspectos faciales o físicos son reconocibles pues hay mucha oscuridad como para verlo bien.

Extiende su mano al único cajón de la mesa, lo habré y de este saca unos guantes negros de látex.

-taraarraaa da de la, la (comenzó a tararear) para, la, la

Se coloca ambos guantes, extrañamente con cuidado.

-Aja, aja

Ahora del mismo lugar saca una mascara totalmente negra. Cuando procede a ponérsela esta le queda muy pegada a la cara, pero aun irreconocible es.

-tu, tu, tu, tu ra, ralalalala

De la superficie de la mesa tomo unas tijeras, aparto un poco el material de la mascara de si y prosiguió a cortar con cuidado alrededor de su cabeza. Al terminar, sus cabellos ya eran libres.

-da, da, da, da, daaaaaa

Ahora toma una lata y comienza a rociar algún tipo de aerosol sobre su cabellera.

-si, sa, so, la lal alaaaa

Sigue por ponerse una prenda ajustada de material especial de color negro de manga larga, dejando completamente su cuerpo oculto en negro.

-tumb, tumb, lalaaaa

Prosigue con una camisa abotonada de color blanco, para luego seguir con un chaleco ajustado de color negro.

-taraarraaa da de la, la, para, la, la

Se amarro una corbata al cuello, de color rojo, que resalta sobre todo el conjunto de negro.

-Aja, aja

Siguió por cubrir sus piernas con material especial y luego siguió con los pantalones y zapatos.

-tu, tu, tu, tu ra, ralalalala

Dando así por terminado su sesión de vestuario, este misterioso se encamino a la salida, pero, no sin antes tomar un sombrero y sujetar su bastón.

-da, da, da, da, daaaaaa

"CLICK" y se apagaron las luces, impresionante ahora lo único que resaltaba por encima de las sombras, era la silueta blanca de aquel hombre.

* * *

UUUUHH, ¿ahora que pasara?, no se pierdadn el proximo capitulo y bueno, si tienen comentarios, concejos o ideas, tan solo diganme a qui abajo o MP, nos vemos pronto. . . OOOOH y a los paisanos de MEXICO, les deceo feliz 15 de septiembre.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, hoy introduzco a unos cuantos O.C. a la historia y espero que les agrade. . . y sobre todo, oficialmente hoy, inicia el humor en el fic.

* * *

CAPITULO CUATRO: Pinkie adiction.

Medio dio en la gran ciudad de Manehattan, el día comenzaba a tornarse de color anaranjado y las calles comenzaban a llenarse de civiles libres de la jornada del día.

En medio de la gran multitud resaltan dos chicas a las cuales conocemos como Twilight y pinkie. Pero es la joven Twi a diferencia de su amiga de rosa tiene un semblante de desesperación.

-VAMOS PINKIE! NO PERDAMOS MAS TIEMPO (dijo la chica de purpura)

- oh, vamos amiga, a un podemos buscar en muchos lugares con muchas pistas sobre este chico, solo hay que buscar, buscar, buscar y buscar mucho mas de lo mas, de los mas que se pueda mas, de los mases encontrado (le propuso la azucarada pinkie) buscar. . . ¡MUCHO MAS!

-ya lo se, ya lo se . . . pero por lo menos quería encontrar algo, no se, una pequeña pista, algún testimonio, una insignificante huella e inclusive una pequeña deducción. . . pero ni siquiera. . .

-TWI ESPERA! DETENTE!

Pinkie detuvo en seco a su amiga antes de que se fuera mas lejos de donde ella se había quedado quieta.

-pinkie, ¿Qué haces?

-aquí es la entrega, mira (le señalo). . . escudo de plata

(inserte música dramática)

Enfrente de las chicas, una gran y larga reja las separaba de su destino, escudo de plata, era lo que parecía ser un complejo de almacenes y en el fondo había un rascacielos.

-FIIIIIIUUU (hiso pinkie)

-no te impresiones tanto pinkie, el hombre siempre a construido cosas grandes, porque siempre se sienten muy "acomplejados por el tamaño"

(K-K-K-K-K-K-KO-KO-KO-KOMBO BRAKER)

El rostro de pinkie se puso colorado en ese instante y no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada.

-mejor ya démonos prisa, quieres

Ambas se aproximaron a la entrada.

**. . . **

Dentro de Escudo de plata un trabajador se aproximaba a uno de los almacenes, pero en ese instante un guardia de seguridad se le interpuso en el camino.

-Oye tu, el chico de las donas (dijo el señor)

-ah que, ¿Qué? (respondió el muchacho)

-al frente hay unas chicas con un pedido para ti hijo

-oh, de acuerdo. . . ¿donde perdón?

-en la entrada chico

-gracias

**. . . **

**PINKIE PDV. . .**

Esperamos, esperamos, esperamos, esperamos, esperamos, esperamos, esperamos, esperamos, esperamos, esperamos, esperamos, esperamos, esperamos, esperamos, esperamos, esperamos, esperamos y esperamos.

AAAHHH! Que aburrido es esperar, llevamos dos minutos esperando a que alguien nos reciba con alegría y emoción, para recibir la mega súper deliciosa comida de sugar cup corner.

UUUUH, no puedo esperar ver la cara de alegría que pongan cuando prueben nuestra comida, mi comida. Tal ves digan AAAAHHHH, o digan SUPER, o digan OOOOOOOHH, o digan WOOOOOOUUU, o digan SIIIIII, o digan UUUUUHH, no puedo esperar, pero no veo a nadie, donde esta. . .

-Hola! (escuche la voz de alguien)

-MUY BIEN, HOLA (respondí yo de un salto)

OOOOOHH Al fin! Comenzaba a creer que nadie vendría y. . . y. . . y. . . y. . . y. . . pude. . . y pude ver. . . y pude ver ah. . .ah. . . u-un. . . un chico, un chico con una esencia tan, tan, tan, tan.

**PDV Normal. . .**

A las dos amigas se les había aproximado un chico rubio, de tés blanca, ojos verdes, vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla negro con colgantes hasta los hombros., camisa blanca y llevaba puesta una gorra naranja.

-¿Ustedes trajeron lo que pedí? (pregunto el mucho)

Pinkie parecía estar congelada, así que fue su amiga twi la que respondió.

-si, claro (dijo twi) venimos a dejar un paquete de cien donas a nombre de; Brian Sun, ¿eres tu?

-exacto

-muy bien, si pudieras firmar (le extendió una tabla con un papelito)

El chico firmo sin problemas y entonces Twi prosiguió.

-muy bien. . . pinkie, si pudieras darle su pedido. . . . ¿pinkie?

Twi miro a su amiga la cual no movía ningún musculo o cerraba los ojos. Solo estaba ahí, estática, mirando, sosteniendo las cajas.

-aaaw, ¿pinkie?

No respondió.

-amiga, dale sus donas

La chica rosa pareció reaccionar un poco y extendió sus brazos con los paquetes.

-gracias. . . aaaw, ¿pinkie? (dijo el chico)

Tomo sus paquetes pero cuando se dispuso a irse, no pudo. . . . pinkie no soltaba las cajas.

-aaaaww, gracias pinkie (jalo de nuevo). . .Hmmmm gracias (jalo otra vez). . . por traerme las donas. . .(una vez mas jalo). . pero si pudieras (jalo) dármelas yo podría (jalo otra vez) regresar a trabajar

Twilight se le aproximo a su amiga y la sujetó por los hombros.

-¡Pinkie por favor dalee al joven lo que quiere!

Justo después de aquellas palabras pronunciadas por twi, a pinkie se le abrieron los ojos a lo grande, seguido de una temblorina de pies a cabeza y al llegar a sus hombros esta sele paso a twi y al fin soltó las donas

-Gracias! (dijo el chico al tomar las cajas). . . bueno. . . muchas gracias (se retiro)

Twi miro con gran confusión pinkie.

-¿Qué fue eso pinkie? Sabes que no tenemos tiempo para juegos y. . . ¿amiga?. .. ¿Estas ahí?

La chica rosa no respondía, inmóvil, no parpadeaba, no respiraba y nada mas.

-PINKIE! ! ! ! (grito a todo pulmón)

-. . . (no respondió)

-*pinkie, siendo pinkie*. . .(pensó) mejor ya. . .vámonos

Pasaron unos minutos y twi ya estaba preparando una nueva estrategia. Trazaba una ruta por el mapa de la ciudad y comenzó a marcar unos puntos en el.

-bueno amiga, creo que será bueno si revisamos una vez mas los lugares a los que fuimos ante, después de creo que podríamos alcanzar a A.J. y a Rarity si tomamos esta ruta de por aquí (indico), ¿Qué te parece. . .

Cuando twi volteo de tras suyo, en lugar de ver a su buena amiga de pelo rosa, twilight se encontró con un espacio vació.

-¿amiga?. . . (miro a todas partes) ¿pinkie?. . . ¿pinkie?. . . ¿pinkie donde estas?. . . ¿amiga?

Sola, twi estaba sola, su amiga no estaba con ella.

-Esto es lo único que me faltaba!

**. . . . . . . **

En el escudo de plata, el chico de las donas iba por ahí, sin problemas y sin molestias con el reciente paquete.

-SEÑOR BRIAN (se escucho una voz)

-Señorita Marcia! (respondió el jove)

La tal Marcia, era una mujer adulta, tés blanca, pelo castaño y bien arreglado, vestía como toda una mujer empresarial y usaba lentes. Pero lo resaltante de ella era su mirada seria y penetrante.

-señorita Marcia. . q-que. . .¿que se le ofrece?

-¡ya es tarde jovencito, tan solo mira la hora (le indico la hora) y tu sigues aquí. . . ¿Por qué sigues aquí? Eh, eh. . . dime ¿Por qué sigues aquí?!

Era intimidante la forma en que ella se expreso con el mucho, definitivamente era alguien muy intimidante.

-B-b-b-buen yo. . yo estaba recibiendo un paquete para el jefe (le mostro las cajas) p-por eso me tarde un poco

-OOOH bueno, pero déjame decirte que el jefe ya se fue. . .!Así que si pudieras darte prisa, si quieres alcanzarlo!

-De inmediato!

El muchacho se dio prisa y se marcho con dirección a la salida. Una vez ya en camino, el joven emprendió camino al sur de la ciudad. Pero justo en ese instante, guardando su distancia y siendo precavida, Pinkie asechaba con ojos lujuriosos al inconsciente chico de las donas.

* * *

¿Que pasara? ¿A dónde se meterá pinkie? ¿Qué será del pobre chico de las donas?, pero bueno, nos vemos pronto.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola amigos, aquí el capitulo cinco, solo quiero decirles que para el inicio de este, escuchen la canción de la pantera rosa

Capitulo cinco: la pinkie rosa y el inicio de la noche

Tras haber salido de su trabajo el chico de las donas se encontraba caminando por las calles de la gran ciudad, su destino parece ser un poco misterioso. Da un pequeño vistazo a sus alrededores y una ves que se siente seguro continua camina. Cuando no mira, justo al doblar por una esquina, la cabeza de pinkie sobresale de tras de un poste de luz, luego se oculta de nueva cuenta y luego sale serpenteando por los suelos.

Los paso del chico de las donas resuenan mientras camina, solo hasta que un segundo par de suelas hacen ruido, el chico se alarma y da media vuelta.

-. . . . . .

No hay nadie de tras suyo. Después de unos segundos decidió continuar su camino.

Continúa caminando hasta que lo escucha de nuevo y BAAAM se gira de nuevo. No hay nadie

-Hmmmm. .. . .

Sigue caminando, pasaron unos cuantos minutos antes de escuchar de nuevo aquellos pasos, pero ahora los deja seguirle por unos instantes mas ¡y luego se gira!

-AJA. . . . .

Nada estaba tras suyo.

-. . .

Mira con gran confusión, era acaso que se estaba volviendo loco, o solo era un poco de estrés. El no lo sabia pero colgando sobre los cables eléctricos se encontraba pinkie colgando (igual que un mono) oculta, a tan solo metros del muchacho y sin que este se diera cuneta de ella.

Después de unos minutos, el chico de las donas había llegado a una avenida llena gente. La presencia de más personas lo tranquilizaba un poco, pero aquella sensación de incomodad lo seguía asechando. Era eso, ó era el echo de que la chica rosa tenia unos ojos lujuriosos puestos sobre el pobre hombre.

-Hmmm. . . (miro para atrás)

Detrás suyo pudo ver a un fortachón musculoso, bien punk, todo roquero así hijo de la noche, el cual tenia cara de pocos amigos. El grandote gruño un poco, el pobre Brian sonrió forzadamente y mejor se retiro, lenta y cuidadosa mente sin alterar al gorila frente suyo.

Unos segundos después el brazo del tipo grande se levanto y de su axila apestosa salió la chica rosa. El tipo solo se quedo confundido.

El nerviosismo se comenzó a ya había invadido por completo a Brian, ¿alguien lo seguía o no? Esa era la cuestión. Esa sensación de ser vigilado por algo verdaderamente terrorífico era mucha presión como para soportar en ese momento y ¿Qué hacer? El muchacho tomaría acciones. En cuanto pudo, corrió a toda prisa, se introdujo a un callejón y corrió con todas su fuerzas.

En su camino esquivo y maniobro a través de votes de basura, charcos, madera acumulada, un vagabundo e incluso trepo lo mas rápido que pudo una reja en su camino. Corrió y corrió lo mas que pudo por toda una manzana.

Cuando al fin salió de los callejones rápidamente doblo a la derecha, continuo corriendo por unos cinco minutos hasta que entro a la entrada del subterráneo. Una vez ahí el chico se puso de espaldas a la pared, oculto y aguardando para echársele encima a cualquiera quien pudiera estarlo siguiendo.

-. . .

Pasaron al menos unos quince segundos y el joven de gorra naranja seguía siendo el único en ser vivo en el subterráneo. La espera no continúo mucho mas y entonces ya era el mejor momento para irse. Con un suspiro lleno de alivio y seguridad el chico bajo un poco mas por los túneles. Se aproximo a un pasillo el cual estaba un tanto oculto del resto de los demás, ahí la iluminación de la luces se redujo un poco, pero no era algo que parecía molestarle.

-achu!

El silencio termino cuando detrás del chico de las donas, un pequeño, pero audible estornudo saco al chico de su quietud. Rápidamente se dio media vuelta.

-AAAAH!

No había nada. Miro a su derecha, a su izquierda, arriba, abajo, sobre su hombro, por debajo de sus piernas, dio un giro completo y no había nada, o eso parecía. Justo a sus espaldas, una Pinkie muy sonriente se movía al compas de los movimientos del joven Brian, evitando así ser descubierta por el joven muchacho.

-Hmmmmm. . . (trago saliva)

¡Miro a su derecha, a su izquierda, arriba, abajo, sobre su hombro, por debajo de sus piernas y dio un giro completo!. . . sin resultados. Esta ves Brian aguardo unos segundos y de nuevo. . . **¡**Miro a su derecha, a su izquierda, arriba, abajo, sobre su hombro, por debajo de sus piernas, dio un giro completo**! **Y nada. Pero justo en ese momento una idea parecía venirle a a mente.

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

Dio un giro completo, miro a su derecha, a su izquierda, abajo, arriba, debajo de sus piernas, sobre su hombro y un giro completo nuevamente y "**BUUM**!" esta ves dio resultado. O quizá un poco mas de lo esperado.

-Oye tranquilo chico, le estas dando mala fama los hombres (dijo pinkie muy sonrojada)

Justo al dar el giro, el muchacho, descubrió a su perseguidora, pero en lugar de quedar cara a cara, terminaron "cara a pecho"

-AAAAH!

Grito el chico para después alejarse rápidamente de la chica.

-TU?

-YO, VIVA!

El chico pudo reconocer casi de inmediato a su perseguidora, era la misma chica rara de la entrega de donas.

-¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ? ¿CÓMO LLEGASTA AQUÍ? ¿CUÁNDO LLEGASTE AQUÍ? ¿POR QUÉ ESTAS AQUÍ? ¿TU ME ESTABAS SIGUIENDO? ¿QUÉ QUIERES AQUÍ? (dijo muy alterado)

-bueno. . . ¡TE ACOMPAÑO! ¡TE SEGUI HASTA AQUÍ! ¡CUANDO TU LLEGASTE AQUI! ¡PORQUE TE QUISE SEGUIR! ¡SI ERA YO TODO EL TIEMPO! ¡QUERIA SEGUIRTE! (respondió en el mismo tono)

-¿Q-Q-QUÉ? . . .P-P-PERO, TU, TU. . . NO LO ENTIENDO. . .TU, T-T-T-TU COMO RAYOS, COMO RAYOS. . . .SABES SQUIERA EN DONDE, ¡¿EN DONDE TE METISTE?!

-Hmmmmmmmmm. . . . . . . . no (sonrió) ¿sabes donde estamos?

-¡HABER!. . . escúchame niña, este no es lugar para que una chica ande rondando. . así que por favor, por lo que mas quieras, podrías marcharte de aquí. . . ¿si?

-Hmmmmmmmmmm.. . . . ¡no!

-AAAAAHHHGG!. . . ¡escúchame por favor, será mejor que te vallas de aquí antes de que. . .(no termino)

_**-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. . .**_(una risa resonó por el lugar) _**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA. . .**_

-ay no!. . . (miro su reloj) ya es tarde

Rápidamente Brian jalo a pinkie del brazo y la llevo a un lagar seguro. Detrás de unos tubos el chico pensó que la rosadita estaría a salvo.

-UUUUH, lindo lugar. . . .¿Que vamos hacer? (dijo un poco colorada)

-Tu, te vas a quedar aquí y yo me tengo que ir

-¿Qué?

-espera aquí, si no regreso. . . sal de los túneles y vete

-pero. . .

-SSSHHH. . . no digas nada, quieres, sol has lo que te digo

-Hmmmmm. . . de acuerdo (dijo desilusionada)

-muy bien

El chico se marcho dejando sola a pinkie. Los minutos pasaron y no había rastro alguno del joven Brian, pero aguardo más tiempo. Tras un considerable tiempo de espera, pinkie no aguanto mas y se salió de su escondite.

Comenzó a merodear por ahí en busca del joven chico de las donas. Pero mientras mas se adentraba, mas era el escándalo que se escuchaba. Eran varias voces resonando por los túneles.

Pinkie se encamino usando de guía aquellas voces, continúo caminando por los túneles y cada ves se acercaba mas.

-AAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. . . . ¿Quién anda por ahí?

Una desconocida voz resonó por el lugar, asustando entonces a la chica pinkie pie, esta miro a sus espaldas y ahí lo vio. Un persona, este era hombre, un poco mas alto que ella, vestía un traje elegante traje todo de negro, a excepción de una blanca camisa y una corbata roja. Su cara, manos, cuello y cabellos, estaban ocultos al negro de una sombra total. Portaba un basto con el adorno de un diamante.

Este tipo agacho su cabeza a la altura de la niña y esbozando una sonrisa infantil dice:

-HOLA. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

-hola (respondió)

-¿con quien tengo el placer?

El tipo le extendió la mano en señal de cordialidad, cuando la chica la tomo, sin que ella se diera cuenta un ligero brillo en el bastón del misterioso hombre.

-NO, ESPERA. . . tu nombre es (la detuvo) Pinkimena Diana Pie

-como lo supiste?

El extraño misterioso desapareció y de un momento a otro re-apareció detrás de la chica rosa.

-¡Tienes cara de Pinkimena Diana Pie! ¿Cómo no saberlo? (UuU)

-¿enserio?

-enserio. . Con tan solo mirarte se puede notar que eres una divertida y alegre repostera

-WOOOOO eso es verdad

-claro que si. . . pero ayuda en mucho tu estilo de vestir

-¡CIERTO!

Pinkie miro de reojo du uniforme de repostera.

-Olvide que lo traía, oye. . .

Cuando le dirigió la mirada, el extraño ya no estaba, pero una ves más apareció a las espaldas de la chica. Pero esta ves su tamaño había aumentado. La tomo del hombro y comenzaron a caminar.

-y dime pequeña. . . ¿Que te trae aquí?

-bueno. . .yo estaba siguiendo a un muchacho (se sonrojo) y, bueno, el me llevo a ese rincón (apunto con el dedo) jijjijjijijijijijijijijijijj ijijijijijijii. . . . . pero (se puso seria) me dejo sola, no se porque, algo estaba por suceder aquí

En ese momento a pinkie se le prendió el foco. Una idea de la probable razón por la cual el muchacho no regreso.

-¡Y si algo le paso!

-¡CIELOS! ¡¿TU CREES?! (Fingió nerviosismo)

-si. . . deja me decirte 8comenzo a susurrar) dicen que un sujeto malo a causado caos por toda la nación recientemente

El tipo se le acerco mas a pinkie.

-sabes, yo también e escuchado de el

-en serio

-si. . .pero SSSHHHH. . .

-¿y bueno y que sabes tu de el?

-lo mismo que tu niña

-¡EN SERIO!

-así es. . .

Pinkie no lo noto, pero justo en ese momento el bastón de a que desconocido emitió un ligero brillo el cual luego se apago. Tampoco pudo notar la ligera expresión de sorpresa en la cara del tipo de traje.

-si, así es pequeña. . . tu, pinkie, tu eres uno de los elementos de la armonía, enviado por la misma princesa Celestia, con el propósito de detener al susodicho "Maestro del entretenimiento"

La impresión de pinkie fue muy grande al escuchar eso, fue muy grande, realmente la tomo por sorpresa, puesto que según Twi, nadie sabia de su presencia a excepción de las princesas, la guardia y ellas mismas

-COM LO. . .?

Le cubrió los labios con su dedo índice.

-SSSHHH, SSSSHHH, SSHH, SSSSHHH. . . Tu y tus amigas no son las únicas de tras de ese, ¡Miserable, bastardo, loco, demente, extraño, raro, fiestero, buena onda, feliz, amigable, guapo y simpático mal nacido!

-¿en serio?

-asi es

De sorpresa el tipo tomo a pinkie de los hombros y de manera muy seria dijo;

-¡Asi es pinkie y al igual que tu y tus amigas, yo, estoy en medio de una encrucijada para detener el caos!

-OOOOH CIELOS!

-si, asi es, muchacha. . . ¡PERO AHORA!. . . .!CON TU AYUDA, CON LA AYUDA DEL ELEMENTO DE LA RISA!. . . .creo que tendremos una oportunidad. . . ¡PUES MIENTRAS HABLAMOS, LAS FUERSAS DEL CAOS ESTAN AL ASECHO! ( dramatizo)

-eso es terrible. . .¿que podemos hacer?

-¡Te dire que. . . lucharemos!. . .. . . . . . . . pero claro (su tono cambio) eso. . _si_ _tu estas dispuesta a ayudarme_

-¡Lo que sea! (respondió sin basilar)

-¡PUES PREPARATE PINKIMENA, MANEHATTAN SE PODRA DE LOCOS ESTA NOCHE!

-SIIIIIII

-¿CONFIAS EN MI?

-SIIIII

-¿COMFIAS EN TU NUEVO AMIGO "EM"?

Revelo su, susodicho nombre, pero pinkie no le dio importancia, estaba entrando en el calor de la emoción.

-POR SUPUESTO QUE SI EM

-¡Entonces venga esa mano!

-¡SIIIIIII! ! !

Entonces ambos estrecharon manos y ahora un brillo de color purpura los rodeo a ambos.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . **

OOOOOHH cielos. . . ¿que pasara ahora?. . . bueno pase lo que pase, habrá acción en el próximo capitulo y bueno, espero que se hayan entretenido con el capi de hoy, no vemos luego.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO SEIS: PREVIO, A LA PINKIE DE ROSA Y EL INICIO DE LA NOCHE

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . … … …**

**Flash back. . . .**

El lugar, un escondite en el subterráneo de la ciudad de Manehattan, espacioso y grande. La hora, veinte para las once de la noche. Presentes en el lugar, dos grupos de pandillas al parecer. Motivos, una posible lucha por el poder.

Por un lado, una de las mas grandes pandillas de todo Manehattan, ellos son la banda del _sonido_. Conformada por músicos, raperos y artistas callejeros que no le temen a nada, hijos de Bronx, por así decirles.

En el lado opuesto, una pandilla recién formada pandilla que a crecido bastante los últimos meses. Este es el grupo de los _arlequines_, sujetos inquietantemente enmascarados, vestidos de payasos, bufones, y hasta algunos de ellos están disfrazados de guardia de caballero. Sus identidades son secretas puesto que hasta ahora nadie sabe sus nombres o reconoce a alguno de ellos.

La espera termino cuando de entre los integrantes de ambos bandos, sus líderes dieron la cara.

Representando a los del sonido, su líder, era una chica de aproximadamente unos veinte años, tez clara, cabello alborotado y pintado de color azul. Vestía pantalones anchos y de color gris que apenas se le agarraban a la cadera, traía una top negro y por ultimo unos lentes de sol muy a la onda. La conocían como Dj_Pon-3.

Representando a los arlequines, se encontraba un tipo cuya piel, cabello, smoking y sombrero estaban de negro profundo, corbata roja, camisa blanca y un bastón con diamante. Lo conocían como el maestro del entretenimiento.

Ambos dieron la cara por sus bandas, se miraron cuidadosamente uno al otro por algunos segundos. Pero fue el tal M-E quien hablo primero.

-así que dime, ¿Quién es esta chulada de mujer con quien tengo el gusto?. . Chulada jejejejejeee. . . (Susurro lo ultimo)

-mi nombre es Vinyl, Vinyl scrat, y ¿tu? "hombre de negro"

-mi nombre es agente M-E. . . HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAaaaaa que bueno soy (suspiro). . .ah, no solo M-E por favor

-Hmmmmm. . . Muy bien "M-E" a que debo esta reunión y la perdida de mi valioso tiempo y el de mi banda

El tal M-E se aproximo un poco a los del sonido y comenzó a mover los brazos y a hablar como sujeto de barrio.

-YOOU, YOOOU, YOOU¡Pues verás mi buena carnal amiga. . . aquí mi barrio y yo, somos los masters mas chingones de por aquí y en el ahora, mi chava! ¡Ahí como dice la canción "tenemos todo el power para darles en madre"! JEY YOOOU ¡así que mejor le van jalando para nuestro lado, ó se van arcionando! JEY YOOOU ¡Piénsalo o se pondrá mas grueso que un hueso chiquita! YEEAAH, YEEEAHH, YEEEAAAHH!

Le tomo unos pocos segundos a la chica digerir lo dicho por el intento de rapero de M-E.

-¡Nosotros no hablamos así tonto! (grito)

-OOOOH relájate blanquita, no te pongas rabiosa YOOU

La líder del sonido suspiro profundo y recupero la calma.

-muy bien. . . así que tu propones "Unirnos a ti o hacernos a un lado"

-Hmmmm. . .no mi chula. . .dije "O se unen a mi esplendorosidad o se retiran de la existencia" YEEEEAAAHH

Cuando la líder del grupo no pudo evitar alzar a lo grande la cejas a lo grande y regresarle una sonrisa de lo mas burlona que pudo.

-Por Favor! (comenzó a burlarse) Que te sientes el mas fregón de los hombres para venir aquí y empezarme a exigir tal cosa como esa reverenda estupidez

-mes respeto mi chula. . .

-¡DEJA DE DECIRME ASÍ!

-OOOOOHHH. . . todavía que te inundo de halagos a tu preciosísima persona y te pones bien intensa mi chava, pero no se, si tu quieres terminar mal

La chica se le paro frente a frente de manera muy retadora.

-AJA. . .mal, y dime, ¿Cómo esta eso de mal? ¡Crees que vamos hacer lo que un idiota que se cree mucho por vestir de traje, o por que crees que por haber fregado a unas mini bandas patéticas tienes los pantalones para fastidiarnos, pues fíjate que no taradito! ¡Así Que Vete Tu, Jalando Para Otro Lado!

-. . . (no respondió)

-JA! Ya sabía

-_*ooooh lastima. . .es muy atractiva, pero que boquita, ah, lastima, no quería llegar a esto* _(pensó)

Vinyl se dio media vuelta triunfal y victoriosa de su persona, pero no duro mucho. M-E por su parte, no se movió de su lugar y puso una gran sonrisa.

-Tu mama

Esas palabras resonaron con un eco muy grande por todo el lugar, seguido de varios segundos de incomodo silencio, el cual fue roto por un coro de "UUUUUHH!" por parte de los arlequines, quienes recibieron a su jefe en aplausos y saludo de puños de regreso a la bolita.

Vinyl por otra parte parecía tratar de contener la furia que la invadía, respiro profundo barias veces, pero el escándalo de los arlequines no parecía tranquilizarle. Se aproximo a uno de sus muchachos y dijo;

-enséñale

-como diga

El muchacho se adelanto por sobre todo su grupo en dirección a M-E, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, M-E lo recibió primero.

-Tu mama están tonta, pero tan tonta, que cree que cuando tiene que tomar la ruta 44 toma la 22, dos veces (dijo M-E)

Hubo un coro de "OOOOOOHH" en todo el lugar.

-así. . .pues tu mama es tan fea, pero tan fea, que cuando fue a la casa de los espantos, regreso con solicitud de empleo (respondió el chico)

-así, pues tu mama están tan tonta, pero tan tonta, que cuando naciste tu papa te dijo "Mira que tesoro" ella dijo "Pues entiérralo"

-así pues. . .(fue interrumpido)

-¡Tu mama! ¡Es tan tonta, pero tan tonta, que cuando hay elecciones ella se pone a Votar, la pelota!

Con ese ultimo insulto de M-E "POOOW" el tipo de la banda del sonido salió volando de golpe por alguna extraña fuerza misteriosa.

-cambio (dijo M-E)

Un remplazo de los arlequines llego para cubrir a su líder, como también uno de los del sonido y la batalla de insultos continuo.

Ahora M-E se aproximo a uno de sus hombres.

-¿donde esta Brigth Sunshine? ya es muy tarde, dije muy bien que todos vinieran

-lo se señor, pero no aparece ¿Qué quiere que agá?

"POOOW" en ese preciso momento el mimbro de los arlequines fue derrotado en la batalla de insultos.

-quiero que vallas ahí (lo empujo)

El líder de los arlequines espero mientras su banda luchaba a fieros insultos contra los del sonido. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que alguien lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-JEFE! JEFE!

De tras de M-E apareció un arlequín de traje naranja y amarillo, con mascara d sol y una pequeña daga atada a su cinturón. El debía de ser el tal Brigth Sunshine del que hablaba.

-pero que tardecito llegas ¿no crees?

-aaaaww, bueno, yo, yo. . . yo tuve algunos.. . inconvenientes en el camino. . .y yo, bueno

-SSSSHHH, SSSSSSHHH!. . . deme, que cumpliste con lo que te pedi

-OOOOH, si

El arlequín de mascara de sol levanto un poco su traje por la parte de la cabeza y de ahí saco un sobrecito cuyo contenido era una dona con relleno rojo.

-su rosquilla como le gusta jefe (dijo orgulloso)

-aplastada y con sabor a cabello. . .(dijo aséptico)

-aaw, bueno, yo

-ME ENCANTA! (le dio un gran mordisco)

-aaaw, bueno. . .si ya no me necesita. . . creo que entonces, mejor me retiro

Pero antes de que el arlequín de sol se pudiera ir, M-E lo tomo del hombro y lo arrojo al centro de la acción.

-irte?. . Pero si la fiesta apenas comienza

El arlequín de sol no lo noto, pero el bastón de su jefe emitió brillo en ese instante. Se dio media vuelta y se encamino a los túneles, en la misma dirección de donde había llegado su repartidor de donas.

**AHORA. . .**

Cuando M-E regreso a la guerra de insultos, se sorprendió pues lo que vio fue que la mayoría de los presentes ya estaban caídos, tanto arlequines y del sonido estaban derrotados y doliéndose de sus maltrechos como dolidos orgullos. Se recargo en su bastón y miro la escena con cuidado.

-HUTA!. . . . . si que se dieron en la madre. . . . .AHAHAHAHAAHAHA

La líder de la banda del sonido no se hiso esperar y por sobre sus compañeros caídos.

-OH, vaya pelos azules, parece que nadie te pudo. . .

-¡VASTA DE RIDICULESES, IDIOTA! (interrumpió la chica)

-Huy, tranquila. . .ósea, estamos aquí toda la banda echando relax, chula de. . .

-¡QUIERES CALLARTE!

Vinyl estaba que echaba humo por las orejas. Su cara mostraba una intensa furia, pero furia de la buena.

-¡QUERIAS SABER QUE PENSABA DE TU ESTUPIDA OFERTA, PUES. . .

-¡Sobre eso! (esta ves interrumpió el) ¡Mi buena y generosa paciencia acaba de expirar! ¡Era de tiempo limitado o hasta agotar existencia, y me temo que tu no aprovechaste chiquita!

Vinyl río sínicamente después de lo que dijo M-E.

-Por AHAHAHA por favor AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.. . . ¿c-c-como esta eso de que ya te expiro? retrasado

-UUUFF, detesto repetir las cosas (susurro y luego hablo claro) Que ya expiro tu oferta mi niña. . . Ahora la banda del sonido será mía, trabajaran para mi, me tendrán lealtad a mi y seré su nuevo líder chiquita. . .te guste o no. . . Lo cual dudo que te guste. . . no, no te gustara

La chica volvió a reír.

-así y en verdad crees que eso va a pasar. . .dime como taradito, ¿Cómo?

Los arlequines en ese preciso instante se reincorporaron del suelo. Al notar esto, algunos de los miembros del sonido intentaron con todas sus fuerzas reincorporarse también y prepararse para defender a su jefa y al orgullo de la banda.

Pero la impresión de sorpresa fue grande para todo el grupo del sonido, cuando en lugar de pelear, todos los arlequines se comenzaron a retirar del lugar, dejando solo a su jefe. Todos excepto por uno. Era un arlequín de traje acaramelado y color de rosa. Este arlequín era una chica por las facciones de su pecho y cabello largo que sobresalía de su mascara y sombreo.

Cuando el adolorido Bright Sunshine pasó a un lado de esta arlequín, sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión.

-Jefe. . . quien es. .

-retírate de una ves bright

Le tomo unos segundos acatar la orden, pero al final lo tuvo que hacer. Y al fin solo quedaron M-E, la arlequín de rosa y la banda del sonido.

-entonces. . . comencemos (dijo M-E)

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . **

Fin del capitulo, si les gusto el capitulo, no se pierdan el próximo capitulo de EL MAESTRO DEL ENTRETENIMIENTO.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola amigos, aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, pero para aclarar ciertos puntos del capitulo de hoy, chequen esto para las pelas.

POOW: Golpe con puños

KICK: patadas

**POOW: MEGA GOLPES**

**Crack: huesos rotos**

**BOOM: Una explosión**

Iré añadiendo mas efectos los cuales se irán explicando en la historia. . . .waaaaooo, realmente me inspire para este capitulo. . . pero creo que después de este iré acelerando el ritmo, pero, por ahora, disfruten.

. . . .

* * *

CAPITULO SIETE: Versus

-comencemos (dijo M-E mostrando una gran sonrisa)

En menos de lo que canta un gallo la arlequína de rosa se les fue encima a los integrantes de la banda del sonido. (¡**POOOW!) **Tan solo de un golpe derribo a un conjunto seis pandilleros. Rápidamente los demás miembros del sonido se le fueron en bolita contra la arlequína. Ella se puso a la defensiva, atenta al grupo de sujetos que le rodeaban. AAAAAH gritaron todos y se arrojaron al combate. La chica entonces dio un salto y (¡KIIIICK!) dejo a sus atacantes fuera de combate con una patada giratoria. Los pandilleros del sonido que presenciaron la caída de sus compañeros, prefirieron guardar su distancia dela chica circense.

-Imposible!(Vinyl abrió los ojos a lo grande por la impresión) -Hmmmmmggggh!. . .¡Derrótenla!

Acataron la orden de su líder y trataron de derribar a la chica. Vinyl presencio como sus muchachos atacaban directamente a la chica, pero esta pelaba mucho mejor que cualquiera de sus pandilleros. Ellos atacaban con todo, pero la chica del disfraz los dejaba KO con tan solo un golpe o patada suya, y así, de uno a uno iban cayendo.

-¿Quién rayos es esa tipa?

¡POOOW!

Uno menos.

¡KIIICK!

Otro fuera.

¡POOW!

Cayó un tercero.

¡KIICK, KICK!

Doble patada.

Y por ultimo la chica rosa se despacho a un pandillero más, salto por los aires quedando suspendida mientras cargaba la patada de la gruya y a solo unos pocos segundos de inmovilidad (¡ ¡**CIIIIICK! !)** dejo fuera de combate a su atacante.

-no puede ser (vinyl no daba crédito a lo que veía) ¿Qué rayos es esa tipa?

-no es "Que" es una "Quien" (dijo M-E apareciendo atrás de la chica de pelo azul) pero si, lo admito, uno se queda así de WAAAOOO con ella

Vinyl actuó de manera rápida, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a lanzar golpes en contra del tipo de negro. Cada golpe tenía dirección y la fuerza precisa, pero M-E tan solo los empezó a esquivar con facilidad.

-Oh sorpresiva! (esquivo el golpe). . .!casi! (evadió) ¿así eres con todos? (esquivo) ¿ó nomas con migo? (esquivo) . . . en verdad quieres. . .(dio un paso atrás). . lastimarme (paso a la derecha) ¿has pensado en acertar siquiera un golpe? (un golpe directo apenas POOW lo bloqueo con su bastón) ¡No me das, No me das, No me das! (POOW le dieron en el pecho) AUCHAHAHAHAHAHA!

M-E tomo un poco de distancia, la cual vinyl intento acortar y continuar golpeándolo, pero uno de sus muchachos termino cayendo en el camino, había sido aquella chica de rosa quien arrojo al pobre tipo. Vinyl entonces dirigió toda su atención en la arlequina.

-¡NO!

Cada uno de sus hombres se encontraba lamentándose y doliéndose en el suelo. La arlequina no tuvo piedad. Entonces todos los pandilleros desaparecieron en un POOF por M-E.

-¡OOOOOH Vinyl! ¿Qué hacer?, ¿Qué hacer? Esa es la cuestión (M-E comenzó) antes de que mis futuros arlequines terminen en el hospital, no te parece mejor si terminamos esto de una ves (entonces enterneció la voz como si le hablara a una niña chiquita) te parece chiquita, tentocha, pechocha, si te parece, ¿si?, ¿si?, ¿si?, ¿si?, ¿si?, ¿si?, ¿si?, ¿si?, ¿si?, ¿si?, ¿si?, ¿si?, ¿si?, ¿si?

-Hmm. . . .tienes razón M-E, si quiero terminar esto (les apunto con el dedo a el y luego a la arlequina) ¡ESTO VA EN SERIO!

-¡Me parece, OK! (respondió M-E con un tronido de dedos)

Así, tanto vinyl como M-E comenzaron a rodearse el uno al otro a la distancia. M-E se aflojo la corbata para luego tirarla por ahí, después, continúo por quitarse el smoking y por ultimo, arrojo su sombrero al suelo con lo demás.

-si, lo se, no hay problema si te desmayas. . . o si tu te quieres quitar algunas cosas (su comentario no pareció importarle a la chica) OOOOH lastima

Vinyl por su parte se acomodo sus gafas oscuras, apretó el cinturón de su pantalón, se trono los huesitos de las manos y el cuello.

-te metiste con la pandilla equivocada tonto

-No, es al revés, me metí con la pandilla correcta. . . MMHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Ambos se detuvieron frente a frente y el tiempo comenzó a correr.

-sabes que chica (M-E se dirigió a la arlequina de tras suyo) yo me encargo de. . . .

-¡Puedo con ambos, al mismo tiempo! (vinyl interrumpió) ¡Así que denme con lo mejor que tengan!

-Hmmm. . .(M-E le sonrió) esta bien!. . . . .pero si tu quiere. . .

-¡LUCHARE CON AMBOS! (a la chica del sonido entonces le aparecieron tatuajes extraños en la cara) ¡!CON TODO!

*_Una maga* _(pensó M-E) ¡OH DIOS MIO!. . . . . .ME ENCANTAN ESOS TATUAJES QUE TIENEN USTEDES LAS PERSONAS QUE USAN MAGIA

Vinyl empezó a concentrarse y en unos instantes una resplandeciente chispa de color azul, ilumino por completo los tatuajes en su cara. El brillo subió de intensidad al punto en el que los dos contrincantes de la chica pandillera se detuvieron en seco.

"FLAAAAAAAAZZZZZZHHHH"

Cuando la intensa luz bajo, M-E y la arlequina pudieron ver con asombro lo que ante ellos acababa de aparecer. Era nada más que un gigantesco equipo de sonido, con bocinas de enorme tamaño, controles de Dj, discos enormes y una Vinyl muy sonriente.

-MMMHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH (vinyl soltó una gran risa) como les dije. . . ¡CON TODO!

(inserte: imagen dividida en su imaginación)

**. . . . . . . .EL MAESTRO DEL ENTRETENIMENTO**

**Y. . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . VS. .. . . . . . . . .. .. VINYL SCRATCH**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . LA ARLEQUINA ROSA **

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**¡LUCHEN!**

Entonces con un solo giro de la rockola, Vinyl causo una ligera onda sonora la cual empezó suave al principio, pero luego empezó a tomar fuerza hasta que (¡BAAAAAM!) se convirtió en una explosión sónica. Con eso M-E y la arlquina rosa fueron a estamparse contra la pared.

-ok, (M-E se levanto primero). . . eso no me lo esperaba en absoluto. . . (Esbozo una sonrisa) y ¡FUE GRANDIOSO!

Entonces M-E salió corriendo hacia la Dj. Vinyl ajusto los controles, giro los discos y (¡BAAM!) salió un disparo sónico.

-¡WAAAOO. . . (en un "POOF" M-E desapareció y reapareció en otra parte) aquí estoy!

Vinyl ajusto nuevamente los controles y disparo de nuevo en contra de M-E, pero este desapareció y apareció en otro punto.

-¡Muy cerca! (dijo M-E)

-¡ASÍ! (Vinyl tomo los discos) ¡Haber que te parece esto!

La chica comenzó a disparar a diestra y siniestra pero ninguno daba en el blanco. M-E iba y venia a todas partes mientras corría por el lugar.

-¡CERCA! (¡POOF!). . ¡POR AQUÍ!. . (¡POOF!) ¡POR ACA! . . .(¡POOF!) ¡SOY COMO UNA GASELA! (¡POOF!). . . ¡ENCHILADAS! (¡POOF!) ¡SUPER LOCO! (¡POOF!). . . ¡ME TIENES EN UN UNDER THE HOOF! (¡POOF!) ¡PONIS!. . . (¡POOF!). . . ¡LA SOPA! (¡POOF!) ¡TENGO LA CAPUCHA NEGRA!. . . (¡POOF!) . . .¡POR QUE NEGRA TENGO EL ALMA! (!POOF!) ¡Y AHÍ ESTA LARLEQUINA! (apunto con el dedo)

-¡¿QUÉ?

Vinyl se giro pero, (¡POOW!) Fue golpeada de sorpresa por la ayudante de M-E. La sujeto del cabello y comenzó a estamparla contra su propia tornamesa repetitivamente. Vinyl detuvo el ultimo golpe, contraataco a la arlequina dos veces con su codo y así quitársela de encima. La peli azul giro sobre si y comenzó a soltar golpes que eran bloqueados por la chica de rosa.

-¡Si! (grito M-E y POOF apareció de rodillas sobre los controles de vinyl) ¡WOOOO!

-AAAhhh! (grito vinyl)

Eran dos contra una, en combate cercano, pero aun así la chica del sonido pudo contener a ambos, golpeando, pateando y bloqueando la mayoría de los golpes entre los tres.

-AHAHAHAHA ¿NO ES DIVERTIDO CHICA?! (dijo M-E frustrando a la peli azul)

-¡QUITATE DE MIS COSAS! (se quito a la arlequina, esquivo a M-E y aprovechando, giro sus discos) ¡AHORA!

-AHAH. . . ¡WOOU! (M-E resbaló con los discos) ¡AUCH! (se estampo sobre la mesa y luego cayo al suelo) AUUCHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. . . . TONTOHOHOHO

Aprovechando que la pandillera estaba distraída, rápidamente la arlequina la sujeto por la espalda, pero vinyl entonces (¡CICK!) le piso el pie, (¡POOW!) le dio un cabezazo, tomo impulso y la aventó por encima de sus hombros.

-ok, ya levántate (se decía ME pero ¡POOW! La arlequina le cayo encima) OHOHOHOHOUCH! . . . . . . . .¿Eh?

M-E rápidamente abrazo a la chica y (¡BAAAAAM!) la protegió de un disparo sónico. Ambos salieron arrastrados hasta la mitad de la guarida. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que M-E volvió en si. Libero con cuidado a la chica de sus brazos, pero no se le veía bien. Palmeo sus mejillas, pero la chica no reacciono, entonces le dio una fuerte cachetada, pero no reacciono otra ves.

-¡Oh, Ho! (se levanto) Esto no. . .

-¡ES SU FIN! (grito vinyl)

-¿QUE HACES?

-¡No mucho! (apretó una serie de botones de la tornamesa) ¡Tan solo preparo. . . (giro los discos) MI CAÑON SONICO!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

En la ciudad de Manehatta, la noche era un tanto apacible a pesar de ser un poco ruidosa, esta noche de hoy era tranquila en comparación, hasta que (**¡ ¡ ¡BBAAAAAAAAAAAMMMM! ! !)** un rayo sónico interrumpió la calma e ilumino los cielos nocturnos, seguido de un potente grito de "Asombroso" que fue escuchado por toda la ciudad.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Un aura rosa emanaba ligeramente sobre el cuerpo de Pinkie, quien reacciono de golpe en ese instante, apagando el misterioso resplandor.

-¡NO TOQUE MIS PASTELES! (se cubrió el pecho). . .¿p-pero. . .donde. . . estoy?

Miro a su alrededor y todo era escombros y polvo levantado. Entonces se levanto, se miro de reojo y la confusión se apodero de su rostro.

-¿Cuándo me puse esta ropa? ¿Por qué me duelen los oídos? ¿Dónde están todos? ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué siento que jugué a Scott pilgrim? ¿Dónde esta ese chico de las donas?. . . ¿Dónde esta EM?

-tu (se alcanzó a oir) al fin hablas

-¿eh?

Del polvo salió la líder del sonido, pero pinkie no la reconoció y además de que su aspecto era un poco deplorable.

-s-se acabo niña. . . al igual que tu. . . escupido amigo de negro, te voy a hacer añicos

-espera (pinkie reacciono rápido) ¿Qué les hiciste a EM?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

En los cielos de equestria M-E ya había alcanzado la altura máxima, lentamente se detuvo en los aires, giro sobre si y tomo la posición de buda.

-OOOOUUUUMMMHHHH

Entonces comenzó a descender.

. . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .

-Mismo que te are a ti, estúpida. . .tonta (comenzó a acercarse de manera amenazante) pagaras, tu. . tu y ese idiota maestro del entretenimiento me las pagaran toditas ¡ME OISTE!

Pinkie comenzó a retroceder muy asustada, la chica de pelo azul tenia un aspecto atemorizante, sin mencionar que no sabia que la peli rosa no tenia la mínima idea de que había ocurrido.

-vas a sufrir igual que como hiciste sufrir a mis pandilleros estúpida

-**BALA!**. . (se escucho a lo lejos)

Ambas chicas se interrogaron al respecto, miraron por todas partes buscando la fuente de aquel grito.

-¡OH NO! (dijo vinyl)

**-. . . DE CAÑON!**

-ese es EM?

Ambas dirigieron la mirada al cielo y pudieron observar como algo o alguin caía a toda prisa de las nubes.

-¡EM! (dijo feliz pinkie)

-M-E (dijo asustada vinyl)

-**¡K-K-K-K-K-K-K-KAAAAAAAA-BBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

* * *

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

Pinkie comenzó a despertar, de nueva cuenta un aura de color rosa se desvanecía lentamente mientras ella recuperaba el conocimiento.

Frente a ella sus amigas se veían preocupadas, muy preocupadas y lentamente perdía el conocimiento otra vez.

A lo lejos, sobre un edifico cercano, M-E veía la escena mientras le arreglaba el peinado a una derrotada vinyl scratch como si fuera un simio.

-así que le dije a este chico. . ."No hay nada de malo en tener a una acosadora" y el me dice "por experiencia no es nada lindo" y yo me quedo así de WTF ósea

-t-tu. . .e-e-estas. . . l-loco (dijo con debilidad la peli azul)

-¡LO SEEEEE! (sonrió) pero bueno. . . te veré luego en la vida chica. . .!Cuídate! (con un toque de su bastón y POOF vinyl se fue) muy bien (miro a los elementos de la armonía) si esto significa conflicto intenso" entre mi misión y las princesas con sus elementos. . . . . . . . ¡TENGO QUE ABRIR UN CÑUB DE APUESTAS! (POOF)

Y así, las acciones de la noche dan por terminado, mientras que en toda equestria se jugara una importante lucha. El maestro del entretenimiento ahora tiene a esta ciudad a sus completa disposición, pero tal ves los elementos puedan con el o con sea lo que sea que venga.

. . . . . …. . . . . . . .

ESTE ES EL FIN. . . . . . . . . . . . . . DEL CAPITULO, AHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHA, nos vemos luego.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola, les debo decir que la historia en este punto ira avanzando un poco mas rápido. Y gracias por sus mensajes, realmente me sacaron una sonrisa. También, aclaro, de nuevo habrá efectos de sonido de golpes y patadas y telarañas y la mama de dracula (AHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA) que iré poniendo en las partes de acción. Bueno comenzamos.

CAPITULO OCHO: LA CIUDAD DE PHILYDELPHIA

* * *

El horizonte de los cielos de equestria era impresionante, el día iniciaba una vez más sobre una esplendida ciudad, la ciudad de Philydelphia.

*_saben, últimamente e reflexionado*_

La ciudad es grande igual que Manehattan, sus edificios, hogares y al rededores muestran una apacible ciudad.

*_mientras la mayoría de personas inician su día con un buen desayuno y jugo*_

Un enorme rio atraviesa la mitad de la ciudad.

*_!Yo soy un mafioso, delincuente, forajido, sarcástico, comediante, demente, irrespetuoso, vigilante, emocionado, loco de la ley!. . . .y también soy el maestro del entretenimiento*_

Por en cima de los grandes edificios de la ciudad. En medio de una persecución, uno de ellos corre y salta de techo en techo, el otro se encuentra volando y siguiéndole el paso al primero. Uno de ellos era M-E, la otra era una mujer, de 18 aproximadamente, de tez clara y cabello blanco, vestía pantalón de mezclilla y playera negra, chaqueta mezclilla, zapatos deportivos y brazaletes. Esta mujer podía volar gracias a unas impresionantes alas color café.

-VEN AQUÍ (grito ella con una tremenda voz) TE ENSEÑARE ATENERLE MIEDO A LA PANDILLA DE LOS GRIFOS

La chica se le lanzo a gran velocidad, pero M-E desapareció. La chica pudo ver que ahora el sujeto de negro corría por la parte frontal de los edificios.

-¡CORRIENDO EN LAS VENTANAS. . Y COMO LOCO. . ME GUSTA CORRER, ASI! CHAS, CHAS. . CHAS (cantaba con ritmo) ¡OOOH, SEÑORA GILDA!. . . ¿QUÉ HACE POR AQUÍ?

-A QUIEN LE DIJISTE SEÑORA! ! ! !

La muchacha se le arrojo en picada y (¡CRASH!) destruyo unos ventanales, pero M-E ahora se encontraba cayendo en picada en dirección al pavimento.

-OOOH. . . LO SIENTO SI HERÍ TUS SENTIMIENTOS, PERO PARECES MAS MADURO DE LO QUE TIENES!

-AAAAAHHHH! (se le fue en picada)

M-E apunto en dirección a un edificio cercano y (¡THWIIP SPLASH!) una sustancia pegajosa salió de su bastón, la sustancia se adhirió a la superficie y (¡SWAMP!) M-E se balanceo fuera del alcance de Gilda.

-¡OOOW! (al alcanzar la pared, M-E se pego a esta en posición de arácnido) ¡Una ultima consideración! (le apunto con el dedo) ¡SE ME LE, SE ME LE, SE ME ME UNEN Y JURAN LEALTAD Y NADA MAS QUE LA LEALTADA AMI GRANDIOSISIMA PERSONA!. . . . .!se le me! Ahahahahah (murmuro)

-JAAAA!. . . crees que por que venciste a nuestros rivales, los Shadowbolts . . .

**FLASH, recuerdo de hace unas tres semanas. . . . . .**

M-E se encuentra reposando tranquilamente sobre una bolita de sujetos disfrazados de aviadores negros, completamente noqueados y lastimados.

-Así que le digo a este otro tipo, "Deberías usar esta canción de rock –Somos los caballos negros- para tu novela de espectros y pesadillas" por que ósea (se dirige o otro de los derrotados) esta súper buena la canción y queda chido con la historia

**FIN DEL FLASH. . .**

-(continuo hablando) . .a la policía de aquí como de Manehattan y la banda del sonido, crees que nosotros los grifos, la pandilla aérea mas revoltosa y brabucona, te obedecerá. . .!Pues estas loco!

-¡LO SEEEE! (dijo feliz M-E) Pero entonces (hizo una pausa) ¡ARLEQUINES!

Atendiendo el llamado, la banda de los arlequines apareció de la nada en el techo del edificio. En coro todos dijeron un ¡AAAAAHH! De batalla. Gilda los miro con poca atención y luego se dirigió a M-E.

-JAAA!. . . tonto, crees que tus niñas vestidas de payasos podrán contra mi pandilla

En el horizonte de la ciudad, elevándose sobre los edificios, una cantidad considerable de pandilleros voladores ser aproximaban a los arlequines.

-¿en verdad crees que tus payasos de cuarta puedan con la pandilla de los Grifos?

-¡En verdad "TU" crees que tus hombres pajarracos podrán con mis muchachos!

M-E ajito su bastón en un solo movimiento y en menos de un parpadeo tanto arlequines, como grifos, desaparecieron en un POOF. La líder de los chicos voladores abrió a lo grande los ojos y comenzó a mirar a todas partes en busca de sus muchachos.

-TAARAAAA! (festejo M-E) se fueron. . . .

-pero. . . ¡¿QUÉ HICISTE?!

-dije "TAARAAAA!. . .se fueron. . .

. . . . . . . .

El lugar, un estacionamiento subterráneo de la ciudad. Los presentes, ninguno hasta que las dos bandas rivales aparecieron con un POOF. Y sin perder un segundo, la pandilla de los arlequines se les fue encima a los grifos, quienes parecen ser tomados por sorpresa.

. . . . . . . . .

En la superficie de la ciudad los lideres de ambos grupos se miraban el uno al otro, pero ea Gilda quien tenia la mirada asesina puesta. M-E por su parte parecía que sonreía por debajo de la mascara.

-Oh por favor, que esperas, sabes que quieres matarme (dijo M-E)

-MMMGGHAAAAAAAAAAAHH! (la chica se fue al ataque)

**Gilda. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . VS. . . . . . . . . El maestro del entretenimiento**

**. . **

**. . **

**. . **

**. .**

**. .**

**. .**

**. .**

**¡LUCHEN!**

Gilda fue rápida, pero M-E dio un salto desde la pared y paso por encima de ella y le dio un pequeño zape en la cabeza. M-E apunto con su bastón y de otro disparo de cosa pegajosa comenzó a columpiarse por las grandes edificaciones. Gilda comenzó a perseguirlo de nueva cuenta.

-¡WOOOOUUUUU! (grito M-E para luego disparar otra ronda de liquido pegajoso por la parte inferior del bastón) ¡MIREN, ME PERSIGUE UNA CHAVA, QUE CELOSOS DEBEN ESTAR, QUE CELOSOS ESTAN!

Sobre su hombro una mini conciencia aparece con un POOF.

-creo que los estarían. . .(dijo la mini conciencia). . si no fuera por el echo que esta chica te quiere matar. . .!como una acosadora!. . .no, espera, esas solo quieren llevarte a la cama. . . Oh y una cosa más

-¿Qué es mini conciencia? (dijo M-E)

-¡CUIDADO! (apunto alarmado con el dedo)

-¡EH! (no pudo reaccionar a tiempo pues, POOW, recibió un tacle)

Gilda se llevo consigo a M-E hasta que (¡CRASSH!) ambos atravesaran la ventana de un edificio. Adentro la gente grito y corrió del tremendo susto que les provocaron. Gilda se incorporo primero, seguida de M-E con un salto.

-¡AAAAAHH! (la chica comenzó a soltar golpes) ¡TOMA TONTO!

-¡WOO! (M-E comenzó a esquivar con agilidad super atlética) ¡CASI! (esquivo) ¡OTRA TIPA!. . . (se agacho) ¡QUE QUIERE. . . (esquivo) ¡GOLPEARME! (dio un paso a la derecha) ¡ASI ME TRATARAN (ahora a la izquierda) ¡TODAS DE AQUI EN ADELANTE!. . . (esquivo) ¡¿TU QUE CREES CHICA MALUMORADA?!

-¡YA. . (gilda lanzo un golpe) ¡CA!. . . (lanzo una patada) ¡LLA!. . . (Intento otro golpe) ¡TE!

-¡TU PRIMERO! (uso su bastón y THWIIP le embarro la cara con la cosa pegajosa)

-¡AAAAAHH!

La líder de los grifos comenzó a jalar la sustancia con mucha fuerza de su rostro. Con fuerza lentamente la sustancia comenzó a desprenderse y luego de un solo jalón se la quito al fin.

-¡AAAAAAAHH! (miro en todas direcciones) ¿Dónde estas? (poso la mirada en dirección a la ventana) ¡OH NO, NO ESCAPARAS!

Inmediatamente la peli blanca salió por la ventana que ella misma destrozó, extendió sus alas y al hacerlo (¡POOOW!) M-E la atrapo por la espalda.

-¡ADIVINA QUIEN SOY! (sujeto sus alas) ¡UNA PISTA, MI ALIAS RIMA CON C-E!

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHH!. . .SUELTAME TONTO

Ambos comenzaron a descender, Gilda se veía alterada, mientras que M-E se puso como si en lugar de plumas, fuera una almohada lo que sujetaba.

-¡SUELTAME, SULETAMEEE! (Gilda comenzó a forcejear) ¡SUELTAME!

-¡Pídemelo con ternura!

¡SUELTAME YAAAAAA, YA, YA, YAAAAAA!

-¡oh, lastima, dije que con ternura!

Gilda comenzó a forcejear y patalear, pero ningún intento resultaba. Pataleo con mucha mas fuerza, pero no dio resultado. El pavimento estaba cada vez mas cerca, entonces la chica se puso más histérica y frenética en sus arranques.

-POR FAVOR! (grito una ultima vez)

-Hmmmmmmm. .. . . . . . ¡No!

-AAAAAAHH!

Ya eran escasos metros del suelo, cuando justo en ese momento un camión de basura se cruzo en la caída de ambos, dándose un enorme y fuerte (¡SPLASH!) chapuzón de basura.

-¡WOOOOUUUUU! (dijo M-E) ¡ESO FUE ASQUEROSO! (se levanto) ¿no crees?

La líder de los grifos salió pesadamente de la basura y entonces le dedico una mirada súper asesina al maestro del entretenimiento.

-¡TU!. . . ¡ERES!. . . ¡UN DESGRACIADO, MALDITO!

La chica se le arrojo a M-E, pero el chico solo la recibió con un (¡POOOW!) golpe de mentón con su bastón y con eso fue suficiente para dejar a la chica K.O. sobre la basura.

-Te me calmas chica halcón (entonces le disparo unos cuantos tiros de sustancia pegajosa para dejarla quietecita). . . muy bien (se le acervo y se acostó junto a ella) calculo que mis arlequines ya se echaron a tus hurracas del mal y. . . Hmmmm supongo que será un largo viaje al basurero. . . ¡entonces te platico!

El camión dio arranque y así como si nada hubiera pasado, la calma regresa a la ciudad.

-Fíjate, conozco a este tipa que hace locas aventuras y. . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

-¡EL ERA M-E!

Se escuchó por todo la habitación. Lujosa y costosa, era una habitación de grandes magnate. En su gran interior las seis chica protectoras de esquestra, rodeaban a su amiga pinkie la cual reposaba en una gran cama.

-¡PERO EL ME DIJO QUE ERA EM, NO M-E! (gritaba pinkie muy asustada y frenética)

-amiga, EM, es M-E pero al revés. . . así que. . Te vio la cara de mensa (dijo su amiga rainbow)

¡RAINBOW DASH! (se quejo la chica de nombre Rarity) podrías ser mas delicada, sabes, nuestra amiga fue engañada y obligada a hacer cosas terribles por un terrible criminal demente, así que te pido que seas un poco mas sensible sobre esto

Ninguna respondió nada pues se le quedaron viendo raro a Rarity pues estaba acariciando a Pinkie.

-yo también te quiero amiga! (dijo muy feliz pinkie)

-OOOH, lo siento mucho amiga, pero. . . es solo ese traje de arlequina, tiene un no se que, que, que se yo, que me gusta tanto

-¡Si, es muy cómodo además!

-OIGAN! (se escucho la voz de Twi quien entro a la habitación) ¡CHICAS!

-TWI, amiga que pasa. . .

-¡Ahora No Pinkie!

La chica de pelo rosa bajo la mirada, muy penosa y avergonzada.

-¡TWILIGHT! (grito Rarity) No le hables así a tu amiga

-yo. . . (twi reflexiono un poco sobre el modo en que se dirigió a su amiga) lo siento, si, no quise, ser grosera

Su amiga rosa le regalo una sonrisa amble.

-gracias

-muy bien, ahora, que querías decirnos querida

Entonces Twi tomo el control remoto y encendió el televiso en el canal de noticias.

**En la tele** . . . . . .

J&J: Una ves mas mis queridos compañeros ciudadanos, hemos sido presentes de la gran amenaza, fastidiosa y que asedia a nuestra seguridad, hablamos por supues de la gran amenaza de M-E

(se muestran imágenes de un conflicto en Phihydelphia en la que el maestro del entretenimiento esta luchando y causando estragos mientras una chica con alas cafés lo sigue.)

J&J: ahora nuestra ciudad vecina esta teniendo problemas con la terrible amenaza del maestro del entretenimiento y ahora al parecer, la pandilla local de la ciudad "Los grifos" se han confabulado con este malévolo personaje, así es mis compañeros, la amenaza de M-E esta creciendo a cada día, mientras que las fuerzas del orden y seguridad no hacen nada. Así que yo, James Jonah Jameson y los inocentes ciudadanos les preguntamos a las fuerzas de la guardia, ¿QUÉ RAYOS ESTAN HACIENDO?

**Con las chicas**. . . . .

-chicas (dijo twi) creo que hay que movernos mas aprisa

**. . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . . . **

OOOOH, fin del capi, y bueno, hasta el próxima.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola amigos, aquí con otro capitulo, me alegra que algunos les gustara el capitulo tributo al hombre araña anterior, pos ahora, la cosa se pondrá muy loca al estilo oeste, pues toca la ciudad mas oestera del mundo. . . . pero bueno, mejor no les adelanto nada. . . .(ya se dieron cuenta que estamos hiendo de ciudad en ciudad verdad) OOOOH por cierto, este capitulo estaba planeado para el lunes, pero, se presento algo y como disculpa le añadí mas.

También quisiera decirles que cuando sean las escenas de acción, escuchen música contry rock, no se como "Cotry song de sheether" o lo que encuentren.

Comencemos.

* * *

Capitulo Nueve: ¡AJUA COMPADRES!

El sol era radiante, la tierra y la arena brillaban con un tremendo amarillo, naranja y café ardiente. Es la ciudad de Apleloosa, la ciudad la cual ahora esta recibiendo a las portadoras de la armonía.

En la estación de trenes, el tren que recién llega, están bajando los pasajeros. Se logra ver el grupo de las seis amigas descender del transporte. Vestidas con elegantes trajes de damiselas, cada una con el color y decoración característica.

-Apleloosa (inhaló una gran cantidad de aire y exhaló) no lo creen chicas

-bueno, mi querida A.J. (Indico rarity) si con esto puedo usar este fabuloso vestido, pues si, ¡Que gran ciudad!

-muy bien chicas, tratemos de encontrar pistas antes de que algo pase o le suceda a la ciudad (twi comenzó con la típica estrategia) asi que lo primero. . .

-¡ALTO AHÍ! (le interrumpió la rubia) ¡No vinimos aquí solo para seguir con la persecución! !Primero quiero asegurarme de que mi familia este bien¡. . . así que, iremos primero con mi primo y con el sheriff

-aaaaaaaaww. . . . eso era lo que yo tenia en mente amiga

-¡Oh!. . . bueno, es un buen plan amiga

-muy bien vamos

Tomaron sus cosas y partieron rumbo a su objetivos.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

En la jefatura de policía local, hombre y mujeres, iban y venían con grandes cantidades de documentos. Papeles a montones se acumulaban en los escritorios de los trabajadores y oficiales. El viejo sheriff del pueblo en su oficina leía y firmaba tantos documentos como él podía, hasta que una joven mujer le dejo un bonche mas de documentación en su escritorio.

-cielos (suspiro y regreso al trabajo) este día no podría ser mas duro

-sheriff! (interrumpió un joven vaquero de cabello café y ojos verdes) ¡Tengo esplendidas noticias!

-Braeburn? (el sheriff levanto la mirada y se encontró con el joven muchacho) que es lo que deseas muchacho, que no ves que tenemos mucho que hacer

-¡Oh si! lo se, pero, creo que le gustara oír que mi querida prima y sus amigas (hizo una pequeña pausa). . ¡Están de visita!

-¡Cielos! (el sheriff libero una sonrisa) eso es maravilloso y repentino

-lo se, a mi también me tomo por sorpresa señor

-pero dime braeburn (ordeno unos papeles y se le acerco al chico) ¿Cuál es la razón de su visita?

-eso no le señor. . ¡Pero que acaso no es algo de verdad que alegre!

-bueno, la verdad no, entonces. . .

-¿Podría recibirlas? Por favor

-Hmmmmm. . . . de acuerdo muchacho, pero date prisa que el tiempo apremia al quien bien lo aprovecha

-¡Gracias señor! (el chico lo abrazo rápidamente y luego salió corriendo por su prima)

-hay, los jóvenes de ahora (suspiró y regreso al trabajo)

**. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . **

En el centro de la rustica Apleloosa las seis chicas de la armonía recorrían el lugar. Twi le echaba el ojo a todo y a toda persona que le pareciera sospechosa. Rainbow y Fluttershy solo caminaban en línea recta sin fijarse o mirar a nadie. A.J. y Rarity fijaban su atención en algunos aparadores y negocios del lugar. Pinkie sonreía y le decía "hola" a cualquiera que pasara cerca.

-Hmmm. . . no les parece un poco, mas, movida la ciudad (las demás pusieron a la observación de Twi) la ultima ves no les pareció menos, "Activa". . . y ahora hay mas gente

-tal ves solo sea el progreso (rainboow se encogió de hombros) ¿no les parce?

-¡En parte, eso es exactamente lo que es! (una voz se introdujo a la conversación)

La chicas dieron media vuelta y al hacerlo se toparon con el joven rimo de A.J. quien les daba una gran sonrisa.

-cuanto tiempo sin verlas chicas

-¡Braeburn! (dijeron en coro y luego dieron un abrazo grupal)

-¡Me alegra verlas chicas!

Después de unos cuantos segundos el abrazo se rompió para continuar con saludo de manos.

-¡Primo! Amigo ¿Cómo haz estado? (dijo A.J.)

-bastante bien y ¿ustedes?

¡Oh, Oh, Oh! (pinkie comenzó a parlotear) Hemos estado bastante ocupadas últimamente, puesto que tenemos una muy importante y complicada misión de la princesa y no cree. . .(rainbow y fluttershy le taparon la boca)

-¡No creo que sea necesario aburrir a Brae con políticas! (añadió la peli arcoíris soltando una ligera risita forzada)

-¡Asi que!. .. dime Braeburn (dijo fluttershy) ¿Por qué tanto. . tanto. . . tanto . . .aaaaaaaw (no se le ocurrió algo)

-¡¿Por qué tanta concurrencia?! (Concluyo rarity)

-eso. . . bueno, no es mucho. . . tan solo ¡Estupendas oportunidades!

-de que se trata primo, acaso hay fiebre del oro o petróleo, jemas, que es, dinos

-bueno, puedo decirles en nuestro camino a la jefatura

-¡MUY BIEN! (dijeron las seis)

-y de paso ustedes me dicen cual es su tan preciada misión aquí

Las cinco amigas miraron a pinkie con ojos de asesinas y la chica rosa solo les sonrió a sus amigas. Ellas solo suspiraron y comenzaron a caminar junto braeburn.

El tiempo paso y las chicas ya se estaban acercando a la jefatura del pueblo.

-así que ofertas de trabajo están llegando al pueblo, wao, eso si es buena suerte primo

-si, si lo es. . . pero, Hmmmmmmmggghh

-que pasa primo?

-es solo que no a todos les gustara este cambio

Twi miro de reojo al primo de su amiga con una evidente interrogante en su rostro.

-que pasa (pregunto) ¿Quién no estaría feliz con la situación económica del pueblo? Breaburn

-bueno, algunos viejos y abusivos negocios que no quieren que lleguen estas empresas

-acaso serian un problema? (pregunto fluttershy)

-no sabría decirles, pues el sheriff es el que esta un poco preocupado por este asunto

-tal vez el pueda sacarnos de dudas (indico rariy cuando llegaron a la jefatura)

**. . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

En el horizonte del desierto, varios jinetes montados y armados alcanzaban a verla ciudad a lo lejos.

-señor? (pregunto uno de ellos a quien parecía ser el líder)

-así es muchachos (respondió) hoy por la noche tendremos que celebrar por la mejoría del pueblo, ¿no lo creen?

En grupo todos rieron maléfica mente para luego comenzar a galopar por el camino.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

En la jefatura el sheriff había sido notificado de la llegada de las chicas y este fue a saludarlas.

-¡Chicas! (Grito emocionado el sheriff) ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verlas muchachas!

Se dio un abrazo grupal y luego un respectivo saludo entre el viejo sheriff y las seis chicas de la armonía.

-¡Pero pásenle a dentro! Ándenle chicas, que afuera esta lleno de polvo, pasen a mi oficina

En la oficina, el sheriff distribuyo en lugares diferentes a las niñas alrededor de su oficina y el se sentó en su lugar correspondiente.

-¡Que bueno que nos estén visitando niñas!

-es un gusto verlos de nuevo sheriff (dijo Twi) pero a que debemos tanto alboroto ahí afuera (indico por la ventana con vista al interior de la jefatura) ¿Qué sucede?

-Bueno (giro con su silla para ver la ciudad desde su ventana trasera) eso mis niñas, esos son tiempos de cambio y del cambio bueno EEEhhh!. . . . . (suspiro y se recargo en la silla) si, todo gracias a que unas compañías han decidido invertir en la ciudad, van a traer empleo y sustento al pueblo. . .

-pero (interfirió A.J.)

-pero el problema, es que. . .(giro y las miro de nuevo al rostro) solo una ellas podrá ser la máxima benefactora. . .Hmmmmmmgg, y como que eso genera intereses separados y como que puede que esos intereses afecten a otros

-¿no será algo de sumo riesgo? (pregunto la rarity)

-eso no lo se, me preocupa mucho

-pero lo que el sheriff no les a dicho. . . (interfirió braeburn) es que mientras el, la mayoría de los oficiales y el resto de las personas ahí a fuera (apunto a la ventana) están tratando de tomar la mejor decisión para el pueblo, no hay alguien que le pueda echar un ojo a la gente de afuera

-¿Qué con ellos primo?

-alguien podría tratar de hacer algún daño para temar ventaja o beneficiarse, perjudicar, fastidiar, afectar, etc, etc. (el sheriff respondió se levanto de su silla y se encamino a la ventana) eso temo

-¡y es por eso! (agrego breaburn) ¡que nos alegra verlas en parte chicas!

-Así? (pregunto rainbow mirando confundida al chico) eso se debe a. . . . .

-A que quisiéramos pedirles un favor chicas (el sheriff junto las palmas y comenzó a rogar) ¡Que por favor, por favor, por favor, Nos ayuden a mantener vigilado el pueblo!

Las seis chicas pusieron caras interrogativas, se miraron una a la otra buscando explicación.

-¿nuestra ayuda? (interrogo twi) ¿quiere que le ayudemos a vigilar el pueblo?

-¡Precisamente! (dijo el joven)

-bueno, si es que pudieran, la verdad. . . es que no me gusta molestarlas en su visita, pero, realmente apreciaría mucho su ayuda en lo que tomamos esta decisión muchachas

-bueno, no lo se, la princesa nos. . .

-¡Por favor Twi! (dijo A.J.)

-pero A.J.. . .

-¡Por favor amiga, es por el bien de la ciudad! ¡Este es como mi segundo hogar! ¡Oportunidades como esta no aparecen dos veces en la vida!

-¡Además solo seria hasta mañana en la mañana! (el primo brae añadió el argumento) el sheriff y los demás tomaran esta decisión por la noche y mañana podrán seguir con el trabajo que les haya en comendado la princesa!

Twi los miro a los ojos, pasaron unos cuantos minutos de espera asta que decidió responder.

-de acuerdo

Se festejo la respuesta de twi con gritos de alegría por parte de los tres vaqueros presentes y sonrisas de parte de sus demás amigas.

**. . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

A medio día en Apleloosa la mitad chicas (Fluter, Rarity y Pinkie) salían de la jefatura vistiendo sus elegantes trajes de damiselas con los que llegaron al pueblo, mientras, que la otra mitad de ellas ahora tenían puesto el uniforme de los oficiales del pueblo, votas, pantalones y chulescos de cuero café, insignias de estrella y camisas de color azul marino con sombreo.

-bueno, será mejor que acabemos con esto, quieren (dio un gran suspiro)

-anímate twi, al menos a ti te toco uniforme, no sabes cuantas ganas yo tenia para jugar a los policías amiga, y hacer "PIU, PIU, PIU, PIU, PIU, PIU, PIU, PIU" con armas vaqueras y hacer "YIIIJAA" mientras monto a caballo, ¡Oh! También. . .

-¡Ya entendimos pinkie! (grito rainbow)

La chica de rosa solo le sonrió a su amiga de pelo multicolor.

-muy bien chicas (braeburn salió del edificio junto con el sheriff) esto no será tan complicado

-lo único que tienen que hacer, es echarle un ojo a los habitantes (dijo el sheriff) pero, si acaso llegan a tener problemas, nos avisan y enviaremos apoyo

-tranquilo sheriff, creo que nosotras tenemos las suficientes manzanas para encargarnos de tofo (dijo A.J. mientras su amiga fluttershy comenzó buscar por doquier)

-cuales manzanas? (pregunto inocentemente la peli rosita)

-¡MUY BIEN CHICAS! (grita muy entusiasmada pinkie) ¡PODEMOS HACERLO! (nadie responde) ¡SI PODEMOS!

Los demás no dicen nada y se marchan mientras pinkie seguía festejando animadamente.

(_N. A. inserte en su imaginación, montaje musical de las chicas vigilando el pueblo_)

Twi camina por la avenida principal mirando atentamente a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Pinkie salía de todas partes, del agua, de los barriles, del techo, por debajo de las rocas, asomando su cabeza por detrás del poste, mirando con ojos súper serios y atentos a todo y a todos los que estaban a su alcance.

A.J. camina con postura firme, recta y orgullosa. Su placa de oficial reluce con un brillo amarillo y ella solo camina sonriente, sujetando con firmeza su cinturón.

Rainbow vigila sin interés su área respectiva, comienza a bostezar y a estirar los brazos.

Rarity pasa encubierta en el gran salón y comenzó a lucir coqueta ante todos los caballeros en el lugar. Las demás mujeres del lugar la miran con recela.

Twi saca su equipo de detective, toma los zopos y su lupa comenzando a recabar pistas por toda la avenida.

Pinkie disfrazada como anciano vigila las calles, en un FLASH, ahora vestida como ancianita cruzando la calle mira de lado a lado, en otro FLASH, la chica se encuentra disfrazada de bebe en carriola atenta a todo.

Rainow se duerme cómodamente en el techo de un edificio.

Todos quienes pasan junto a A.J. la saludan de sombrero y la chica les devuelve la acción.

A Rarity una gran multitud de señores la rodea con obsequios, flores y de mas regalos valiosos. Ella pestañea y se abanica presumiendo su lindura, entonces mas regalos y objetos valiosos llegan a su alcance.

Twi no encuentra nada útil en su recolección de evidencia, se sienta sobre el suelo y suspira profundamente.

A pinkie pie, el bebe que dormía en la carriola plácidamente comenzó a llorar por su mama, pinkie se alarma y comienza a arrullar al bebe, pero en eso los padres del bebe la detienen y de un solo jalón, la mandan a volar.

Rainbow sigue dormida en el techo.

A.J. recibe una manzana gratis de un vendedor, ella le agradece y continua con su camino.

Rarity no podía estar mas consentida por casi todos los hombres del salón, ella les vuelve a sonreír y estos se enamoran mas y mas de ella. Pero en menos de lo que canta un gallo estos se alejan de ella y se llevan sus obsequios. Rarity se enoja y luego se impresiona al ver que su amiga Fluttershy es la chica que ahora atrae toda la atención de los caballeros.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Ya es de noche en Aplelossa y las chicas siguen vigilando el pueblo. Twi se encuentra con A.J. en la avenida principal.

-parece que todo esta tranquilo, no terroncito

-eso parece A.J. y supongo que pronto acabaremos con esto

-tranquila twi, no creo que el maestro del entretenimiento se valla de equestria no mas por un día que no lo busquemos

-si, eso seria conveniente amiga

-JAJAJAJAJA. . .oh vamos twi. . . . (su atención es captado por algo a la distancia)

Ambas lo ven, una gran cantidad de tierra levantándose y acercándose.

En los demás lugares, tanto pinkie, rarity, fluttershy y rainbow se percatan de lo mismo.

Era una banda de bandidos montados a caballo, entraron por distintos puntos de Apleloosa y comenzaron a causar desastre.

-¡AAAAAAAAHHH! (drito una ciudadana) ¡Son los torinos!

-¡Los ¿Qué? (dijo twi)

-la banda de cuatreros mas problemática del lugar (respondió la mujer y salió corriendo) ¡CORRAN NIÑAS, CORRAN!

-con que los cuatreros mas fastidiosos de por aquí, eehh, eso lo veremos (dijo A.J. luego salió disparada a donde esos tipos)

-¡Espera A.J.!

**. . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

(_**N.A. Hasta aquí pensaba dejar el capitulo nueve. . . . ¡PERO QUE RAYOS! Ya mejor lo junto con el otro**_)

_CAPITULO NUEVE PUNTO CINCO: ¡AJUA "COMADRES"! _

En el centro de Apleloosa el líder de los torinos comenzó a gritarles a los alarmados ciudadanos.

-¡Nada de que este pueblo avanza, Ni que ocho cuartos! (saco sus pistolas y dispara a los cielos nocturnos de la ciudad) ¡Corran cerdos, corran!

-Por que no te vas a fastidiar a otro lado (se escuho una voz)

De la nada y de una sola patada, A.J. tiro del caballo al líder de los cuatreros. Este se repuso con cuidado del suelo y miro directo a su atacante rubia.

-creí que la policía no tendría tiempo de cuidar de este puesto de tacos

-este no es un simple lugar al que puedas atormentar amigo, esto es Apleloosa, así que mejor tu y tus amigo se rinden mientras aun puedan

-así pequeña, fíjate que les estas hablando al "Checo" ríndete mi vida, o te enseñara modales

-eso lo veremos (A.J. toma posición defensiva) haber que tienes

-JA!. . . bueno yo te lo advertí morra (levanto su arma y le apunto a la rubia) ¡P´A QUE TE EDUQUES MI REINA!

Checo estaba a punto de disparar, pero un aura mágica morada se las lleva lejos.

-deberías guardar esas cosas antes de que alguien termine herido (dice twi)

Las dos amigas intercambian sonrisas y luego miran al Checo.

-no se te ara tan fácil tonto (dicen ambas)

-Hmmmmmgggghh! (el checo se desespera y grita a todo pulmón) ¡TORINOS! (y un pequeño grupo de sus hombres le cubrieron la espalda)

(N.A. insertar su imaginación, pantalla dividida, pero al estilo de un viejo cartel del oeste)

**LAS FAMALE SIX DE LA ARMONIA. . . . . . . . . .VS. . . . . . . . . . . . . LOS TORINOS DEL DESIERTO**

**. .**

**. .**

**. .**

**. .**

**. .**

**. .**

**¡LUCHEN!**

-ANDALE! (grito checo)

Las dos amigas rápidamente fueron al ataque. La cara de twi fue cubierta por tatuajes en forma de chispas, luego usa sus dotes mágicos para desarmar a los cuatreros. Luego con un par de disparos mágicos asusto a los caballos y los torinos cayeron al suelo. Después A.J. corriendo a una gran velocidad les repartió unas buenas (¡KICK, KICK, KICK, KICK!) patadas. Cuando se le acerco al líder de los torinos, este desenfunda un gran cuchillo y comienza lanzar estoques.

-¡CIELOS! (A.J.A comienza a esquivar con dificultad el filo del cuchillo) ¡Eso es trampa!

(inserte montaje con música de acción)

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . **

Con Rarity y Fluttershy cinco miembros de los torinos habían llegado al gran salón y amenazaban con rifles y pistolas a los ciudadanos presentes. Las chicas se miraron un tanto preocupadas, intercambian miradas temerosas al principio, para luego verse confiadas la una a la otra.

Rainbow mira desde las alturas el caos que los bandidos provocaban. Suspiro, se alejo de la orilla, comienza a estirarse y ejercita un poco para lego salir corriendo y saltar por la oriya del techo del techo.

Un grupo de ciudadanos era rodeado por cuatreros armados. Los criminales armados se burlaban y amenazaban con quitarles la vida a los indefensos civiles. Una cuatrera más se les unió a sus compañeros.

Twi mandaba a volar a cual bandido se le ponía en frente. A corta distancia ella los repelía.

A.J. permanece a la defensiva a los navajazos del checo, mantuvo su distancia y luego en un movimiento rápido, sujeto el brazo del cuatrero, lo cargo sobre su hombro y lo impacta contra los suelos. El checo se levanta rápidamente y se pone en posición de pelea puño a puño. A.J. solo sonríe confiada de si misma.

En el salón, los torinos comenzaron a reunir todos los objetos preciosos de los civiles. Rarity es la que sigue, se acerca a uno de los hombres, esta ve la considerable cantidad de piedras preciosas que tenían ya reunidas. Le chica sonríe y discretamente tatuajes con forma de diamantes le cubren la cara. Fluttershy por su parte suspira hondo y cierra los ojos.

Algunos de los torinos persiguen a caballo a los habitantes de Apleloosa, pero ellos no se dan cuenta que una figura voladora los sigue por los aires. La figura resulta ser Rainbow alada, ella desciende a la altura de los montados y tomándolos por sorpresa, los agarra del saco y tira del caballo.

Los bandidos comenzaron a reducir el círculo con excepción de su compañera. Esta alzo la mirada y resulta que es Pinkie disfrazada, ella les sonríe a los ciudadanos y en menos de un pestañeo ella desapareció y apareció al lado de unos cuatreros y (¡POOW!) dejo al par inconsciente. La chica dio un salto en dirección a los demás bandidos y (POOW, POOW, POOW) comenzó a luchar.

Twi estaba frente a frente con un bandido, el hombre recupero su arma y ahora ambos se miran cuidadosamente. El tiempo corre y ninguno hace nada, estáticos y concentrados ante la situación. El ambiente esta lleno de tención, hasta que (¡BANG! ¡BAAM!) en un parpadeo ellos disparan y una vez mas la espera llego. El tiempo corre y después de unos segundos el bandido cae al suelo.

Con A.J. intercambiaba y bloqueaba golpes con checo al máximo de su capacidad.

-¡Nada mal para ser una vieja!

-y tu eres muy pésimo para ser un bandido (bloqueo un golpe y POOW le regreso el ataque en hombro) ¡Pero te apuesto que tu no eres de los que pelea!

Checo retrocedió lastimado cosa que aprovecho A.J. ella se le acerco y comenzó a golpearlo con la mayor fuerza que ella podía aplicar. (¡POOW!) Golpe en la cara, (¡KICK!) Patada en las costillas y (¡POOW!) Golpe en el pecho.

Checo se arrodillo agonizante, la chica se le aproxima y rápidamente el reacciono tomando tierra en su mano y al alzar la cintura le echo la tierra a los ojos a la chica. Cuando la rubia perdió la visión el bandido gateo rápidamente a unos metros de distancia para recuperar su arma. Cuando la tomo instantáneamente se levanto del suelo y al voltearse se topo con el rifle del sheriff.

(aquí ya le calman a su acción y emoción compadres)

-Que artimañas las tuyas Checo

-aaaaw. . . aaaaaw. . . sheriff (puso manos arriba y lentamente se arrodillo nuevamente)

-debí saber que tu harías un alboroto este día

-bueno,. . . escuche que eran momentos para celebrar

-tu y tus tontos amigos no tienen nada que celebrar

-A si, pues lo siento, pero si no me deja en paz viejo, temo que no podre controlar las acciones de mis "Tontos amigos" (comenzó a levantarse pero el sheriff lo puso en su lugar)

-¡Creo que tus tontos amigos no podrán hacer mucho!

Detrás del sheriff varios de los hombres de checo eran esposados y puestos en custodia por los oficiales del pueblo junto con Twi.

-y no son los únicos

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

En el gran salón algunos miembros de los torinos chillaban como niños en posición fetal, mientras que el resto agonizaba por tener incrustadas joyas y demás piedras preciosas en toda la cara.

Pinkie estaba sentada sobre una pila de bandidos amordazados.

Reinbow dormía cómoda sobre uno de los caballos, mientras que el grupo de cuatreros se dolían del coxis.

**. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

-Hmmmmmmggg!

-iras a la cárcel amigo checo

-si, bueno, pues. . . veremos cuanto dura sheriff

-una cosa mas (se escucho a A.J. quien giro al bandido y **¡KICK!** Le saco el aire con un rodillazo) ¡Eso por fastidiar!

Entonces checo fue tomado en custodia por el sheriff. Dando así por terminado los disturbios.

El día llego sin retraso alguno, los pájaros comenzaron a cantar y las personas madrugadoras comenzaban a trabajar. Barios negocios levantaban nuevos y relucientes carteles de negocios recién abiertos. Los viejos lugares de trabajo colgaban anuncios de solicitud de ayuda, mientras que en algunas aéreas baldías grupos de obreros y demás trabajadores comenzaron preparaban la tierra para comenzar a construir.

En la estación de policía las seis amigas aguardaban a fuera del edificio. La espera termino cuando el primo Braeburn salió y sonriendo puso dos pulgares arriba. Las chicas celebraron con animosos gritos de alegría.

En la oficina del sheriff el junto con un grupo de hombres de aspecto importante, firmaban la documentación uno a uno hasta la ultima firma, que fue del sheriff.

-Muy bien, (dijo uno de los hombres) creo que con eso, será más que suficiente ¿verdad?. . . señorita Marzia

Al lado opuesto de la mesa la mujer de pelo castaño recogió los documentos y los guardo en su bolso.

-si caballeros, eso es todo

-muy bien. . .Oh y déjeme decirles que la felicito, fueron sus propuestas las mejores que pudieron acomodarse a las necesidades del pueblo (añadió)

-Bueno, la verdad también fue una lastima que algunos de mis competidores se alarmaran y decidieran renegociar con ustedes, solo por el descontrol de anoche

-bueno, le agradecemos que al menos usted señorita, no cambiara de opinión. . . ¡Pero aun así, fue difícil elegir!

-Oh bueno, eso es lo de menos ahora, mi trabajo ya esta echo señores

Después de las despedidas formales, la señorita dejo celebrar a solas al grupo de mandatarios.

-Hmmmmmm. . . (se detiene y te mira de frente) ¿Qué?. . . . no era bastante obvio o ¿esperabas a alguien mas?

* * *

OOOOHJOOOO, espero que les haya gustado y bueno tengo un aviso.

El próximo capitulo además de ser el Num. 10, tendrá algo extra, OOOOH y si quieren pueden dejarme sus preguntas respecto al fic, estaré dispuesto a responder cuantas preguntas tengan.

Bueno, nos vemos luego.


	10. Chapter 10

(Tema musical)

C-E: HOLA AMIGOS MIOS! Como están, aquí chico escudo con un nuevo capitulo de las "FAMALES SIX". . . y bueno solo vengo a decirles (aclarando de una vez) que en esta historia meteré a la ciudad flotante de Cloudsdale y la capacidad de volar, con alas mágicas así tipo de ángel a sus habitantes. . .¿por que? ¡Por que yo quiero!. . . así que "In your face" AHAHAHAHA. . . y por ultimo les digo que si quieren saber un poco mas de esta historia, quédense en sintonía después del capitulo, pues tendremos el "Detrás del párrafo" del maestro del entretenimiento y las famale six.

La historia se fijaran que se llama "el maestro del engaño" ahora, pero, si no leyeron esto cuando lo estaba publicando, sabrán que originalmente el nombre es "el maestro del entretenimiento" el cambio de nombre se debe a sucesos mas adelante, asi que tendrán que leer para entender este punto.

* * *

CAPITULO DIEZ: unos des precavidos acróbatas

SPITFIRE PDV

Mi nombre es spit, soy una chica como cualquiera, excepto por algo muy insignificante, puedo volar y, bueno, soy una acrovata.

En los cielos de la nación de esquestria, existe una ciudad de los mas impresionante, una ciudad con la capacidad de flotar en los cielos. Esta ciudad se llama cloudsdale, los humanos como yo que vivimos en ella, tienen la maravillosa capacidad de volar gracias a "alas" mágicas que cada hombre o mujer tiene la suerte de poseer al nacer.

*yo soy una de esas afortunadas*

A primera vista la ciudad parece estar echa de mármol, pero crean me al acercarse se puede notar que en realidad esta echa de nubes, nubes les digo. El echo de que yo y otros podamos vivir en ella es por el echo de que nuestras alas, nos dan la capacidad de sostenernos en las nubes tal como si fuera suelo firme, mientras que por otra parte aquellos que no nacen con este dote, requieren de magia o artefactos voladores para poder visitarnos. Y a decir verdad, nuestra capacidades son tan esplendidas, que la gente de otras ciudades y razas se les ocurren chismes o rumores, de que nosotros no podemos controlar el clima, eso solo me hace reír, pues lo que hacemos aquí son actividades como cualquier otra ciudad.

*soy afortunada*

En el centro de la ciudad nubosa se encuentra el centro de entrenamiento para voladores. Donde usualmente me encuentro practicando todos los días. Pues soy la miembro líder, del equipo mas magnifico de voladores nunca antes conocidos en toda la historia, soy la líder de "LOS WONDERBOLTS".

Y ahora yo mis compañeros estamos preparándonos para una carrera entre los miembros de mi equipo. Pero por lo tanto, esperamos en los vestidores.

Tal ves casi no se note por el uniforme de aviador azul con adornos en forma de relámpagos, pero yo soy la chica del pelo rojo flameado que resalta sobre la mascara.

-¡WOOOOOOUUUHH! Tres minutos para el show amigos!

Ese fue Saorin, el chico de pelo pintado de azul, es un buen amigo mío y acróbata. Pero impaciente y torpe muchas de las veces.

El resto de los muchachos terminaron de ponerse el uniforme y ante la advertencia de tiempo de Saorin, todos, incluyéndome, salimos al pasillo. Mientras caminábamos por un extenso túnel cuyo final, salía a la pista de carreras. Se podía oír fuerte y claro al público deseoso de acción.

-muy bien chicos (les dije) recuerden es solo una carrera mas, pero aun así el publico desea ver un verdadero show, así que quiero ver un espíritu competitivo y quiero que den lo mejor (cargue un grito de animo) ¡WONDERBOLTS!

-WONDERBOLTS! (me siguieron todos)

Y así, salimos a la pista de carreras y bueno, deséenme suerte.

PDV NORMAL. . . . .

El público recibía al equipo de vuelo con fuertes aplausos y gritos de ánimo. Era una considerable cantidad de personas reunidas en las tribunas.

-_**DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, DEMOS LE LA BIENVENIDA A LOS WONDERBOLTS! ! ! !**_ (grito el anunciador)

El público aumento sus gritos de emoción al máximo mientras que el equipo de voladores comenzó a realizar varias maniobras individuales por todo el lugar y terminan con una maniobra en conjunto formando una "W" gigante de nubes relampagueantes.

-_**Y**_ _**ahora, un minuto de silencio para alabar a nuestro símbolo patrio **_

Todos los presentes guardaron silencio y los aviadores se acomodaron en fila. En el mero centro de la pista, un niño pequeño se aproximo a un micrófono, aclaro la voz y comenzó a cantar.

_-Oh, grandiosa, Eques-tria, puedes tu es-cu-char, Nuestras voo-zes rugir con valor. . ._

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

En la base nubosa del centro de entrenamiento, la figura oscura el maestro del entretenimiento se abría paso por una entrada secreta. Recorrió los pasillos del lugar hasta que por fin dio con la entrada a la pista de carreras. Se reclino en la pared y se resguardo en las sombras.

_-El ho-gar de la luna y. . . el so-ol. . Yo te protegeré pues soy tu le-ga-do. . . ._

-Hmmmmmmm, que maravillosa voz (se dice a si mismo)

-_Y este es mi hogar-r-r-r-r y el hogar. . de. . la. . bonda-a-a-a-a-d _

La música se detuvo y el himno había concluido. Los aplausos resonaron por todo el estadio. Los Wonderbolts se posicionaron en sus lugares de partida y el público rugió de emoción una vez más.

-Que los juegos comiencen (M-E toma su bastón)

La cuenta regresiva dio inicio y el público decía a coro junto los réferis la partida.

-_¡En sus marcas!_

Los competidores se posicionaron.

-¡_Listos!_

Endurecieron sus alas emplumadas.

_-¡Fuera!_

Y partieron a toda velocidad dejando de tras suyo, nubes negras con ligeros relámpagos. Eran veloces pues en menos de diez segundos ya habían recorrido la mitad de la pista.

-. . . . (M-E le echo una mirada a la carrera, río ligeramente y luego con su pulgar toco el diamante de su bastón)

¡ ¡KAAA-BOOOM! !

Hubo explosiones por toda la pista de carreras, las nubes fueron cediendo ante las explociones y los Wonderbolts fueron tragados por el vacio, con excepción de Spit quien fue la primera en llegar a la meta. Cuando ella se giro se quedo inerte, mirando sorprendida la desaparecida pista.

Los espectadores comenzaron a gritar del miedo y M-E comenzó a carcajearse de la risa.

-MMMHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAH

No paso mucho para que los gritos de miedo se convirtieran en unos de emoción.

-AHAHAHAHAHaaaaaa, ¿que pasa? (M-E vio como los Wonderbotls volaban)

Del profundo y gran vacio, los wonderbolts reaparecieron como si nada. Se miraron los unos a los otros, bastante confundidos por lo ocurrido, la pista de carreras echa de nubes en la ciudad flotante ya no estaba.

-Ah. . .no resulto como en la película (saco una hojita de papel y con su bastón comenzó a escribir) _"nota mental, comprar leche de regreso a casa y quemar DVD´S de Batman"_ (se trago la hoja de papel, se dio media vuelta y sigilosamente comenzó a escapar)

Spit miraba por doquier, en busca de cualquier cosa sospechosa en el lugar, miro a la tribuna, por el tremendo hueco en la pista, los palcos, hasta que por fin lo vio. En el túnel que llega a los vestidores pudo ver a M-E caminado de puntitas.

-OYE TU!. . . ¡El de traje negro en el túnel! (con el grito logro detenerle el paso a M-E) ¡¿Quién eres tu?!

M-E no respondió y entonces la chica comenzó a acercársele.

-¡Oye tu!. . . ¡Te estoy a hablando!

-aaaaaaaaaaawww. . . . . . . . . ¡A DIOS! (salió corriendo)

-¡hey! ¡Oye!. . ¡Oye! (salió tras de el) ¡Detente!

-¡Spit, aguarda! (gritaron sus compañeros que tuvieron que ir tras ella)

-¡¿Adonde va?!

-¡No lo se, solo síganla!

SPIT PDV. . . .

Era increíble, tan solo increíble. Justo unos momentos a tras, estábamos yo y mi equipo en medio de una carrera, frente cientos de personas, algo totalmente de rutina y de la nada, alguien intenta matarnos con unas bombas ocultas en la pista.

*!_Pero que tonto trata de destruir la pista en una ciudad con la capacidad de flotar en los cielos! ¡¿Que idiota seria capaz?!_*

-ACHUUU! (El sujeto estornudo)

*¿_tal vez eso responda a mi pregunta?. . . esperen, creo que. . . podría ser*_

Ahora perseguía a un sospechoso, un tipo de traje y totalmente de negro. Y como según recuerdo, en las noticias la guardia real tanto la policía, están de tras de un sujeto con esas características.

*_si, es el, ¡El tal maestro del. . . ¿engaño o ceremonias?!*_

Doblo por un pasillo a la derecha y se metió a una bodega de herramientas. Yo lo seguía de cerca, pero cuando entre a la bodega lo perdí. Cuidadosamente me adentre en la habitación, lentamente y sin hacer ruido recorrí el lugar. tenia que estar aten pues había miles de cosas arrinconadas y guardadas por ahí.

*_por que siento que va saltar por alguna parte_*

-¡SPIT!

-¡AAAAHHH! (grite muy fuerte del susto, pero luego me di cuenta de que eran los muchachos) ¡dios, ustedes van a darme un infarto!

-¡¿Qué estas haciendo?! (me pregunto saorin) ¿Por qué saliste huyendo así? No vez el tremendo problema que hay, allá fuera

-quisieran guardar silencio. . .

-Pero que rayos. .

-¡_Que guarden silencio por favor_!

Ellos solo me miraron extrañados, pero no importo, cuidadosamente continúe adentrándome en la habitación. Los chicos se mee acercaron un poco preocupados por mi actitud, pero yo los detuve con una simple seña.

-spit, amiga, enserio, que es lo que. . .

-AJA! (grite yo)

Frente a mi encontré un pasadizo secreto, alguien escarbo en la nube para poder entrar.

-¿Qué es eso?

-la entrada de nuestro destructor de estadios

-espera ¿Qué acabas de decir?

-creo que vi a nuestro culpable

-espera amiga me estas diciendo que viste al sujeto que intento colarnos

-eso mismo digo Saorin

Me prepare para entrar por ese pasaje, pero mi compañera Rita (tes morena y pelo castaño) me detuvo.

-espera mi amiga, ¿a donde crees que vas?

-ya se los dije, tengo un sospechoso y voy a seguirlo

-al menos estas segura

-si. . . lo estoy (no menciones el echo de que podía ser el fugitivo mas buscado recientemente por las autoridades) así que, por favor

Le tomo unos segundos pero al fin me soltó.

-de acuerdo. . . pero voy contigo

-Hmmm. . . muy bien, creo que un poco de ayuda no estará nada mal

-yo también voy (dijo saorin)

-nosotros también (el resto del equipo se nos unió)

Yo les sonreí, asentimos cabezas y nos preparamos para atrapar a ese sujeto. Bueno, ahora si, seseen nos suerte.

-Andando (me adentre por el pasadizo, seguida de mis comapañeros)

* * *

Fin del capitulo, ¿Que les pasara a los mas rápidos del reino? ¿Con que plan saldrá ahora M-E? ¿Podrán las chicas seguir le el paso a su ola de actos caóticos? Entonces, creo que tendremos que sufrir un poco mas con esta historia para averiguarlo.

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

Voz de comercial: Aguarda un segundo, por que ahí viene mas mucho mas de tu historia favorita, así que no te despegues de FF net.

-: "El maestro del entretenimiento y la Famale six" es patrocinado por MLP FIM de Hasbro, los mejores juguetes y franquicias del mundo.

(Este mensaje es puro Fan y no puede repetirse dos veces. No auspiciado o concordante con los intereses de la compañía antes mencionada. Queda prohibido su uso con cualquier otro fin o uso.)

Cuntinua en cap 11


	11. Chapter 11

(Tama musical)

**Ahora demás y caballeros, amantes de los caballos y sus derivados. Están sintonizando el de tras del párrafo de "El maestro del entretenimiento y las Famale six" preparen sus cinturones pues aquí comenzamos.**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**XXX**-¡ya es tarde jovencito, tan solo mira la hora (le indico la hora) y tu sigues aquí. . . ¿Por qué sigues aquí? Eh, eh. . . dime ¿Por qué sigues aquí?!** XXX**

_Precisamente, es hora de saber que es lo que hace tan importante este proyecto del autor chico escudo. Escritor amateur de Fanfiction y miembro de la comunidad Broni de MLP._

**. . .**

**. . .**

**XXX**-entonces. . . comencemos (dijo M-E)** XXX**

_Desde su entrada al mundo Broni de los fans de la serie de MLP FIM, producciones escudo nos a traído consigo mas comedia y humor ala pagina de FF, pero ahora nos trae consigo una historia un poco mas seria en esta ocasión. ¿Qué es esto?_

**C-E**: {escritor, actor y director} (toma asiento en frente de un poster del fic) aaaw, bueno, esta es por así decirlo, es la primera historia de MLP en la que realmente nos introducimos a fondo, en, en la acción y aventura en comparación a otras historias que yo eh echo. (se acomoda mejor) En esta realmente se vera mas seriedad

**. . .**

** . . .**

**XXX**-Tu mama están tonta, pero tan tonta, que cree que cuando tiene que tomar la ruta 44 toma la 22, dos veces (dijo M-E)

Hubo un coro de "OOOOOOHH" en todo el lugar.

-así. . .pues tu mama es tan fea, pero tan fea, que cuando fue a la casa de los espantos, regreso con solicitud de empleo (respondió el chico)

-así, pues tu mama están tan tonta, pero tan tonta, que cuando naciste tu papa te dijo "Mira que tesoro" ella dijo "Pues entiérralo"** XXX**

-: (se estira el cuello de la camisa) jejejejej. . . bueno, es bastante obvio que conserva sus toques de comedia

_Es vidente que en esta ocasión se tanga un seguimiento mas largo, pero como realmente es que esta historia debe tomarse._

**C-E:** bueno, hablando en serio, esta es una historia de pandillas, policías y crímenes, donde se tiene humor, seriedad, peleas callejeras, tipos malos y tipos buenos. Como han leído, en la historia llega una nueva pandilla en la ciudad, la cual es comandada por un loco, que intenta apoderarse del bajo mundo de Equestria. Pero cuando atrae demasiado la atención, inicia una casería por dar con este tipo y detenerlo antes de que cause más daños.

**. . . **

**. . .**

**XXX** Los arlequines en ese preciso instante se reincorporaron del suelo. Al notar esto, algunos de los miembros del sonido intentaron con todas sus fuerzas reincorporarse también y prepararse para defender a su jefa y al orgullo de la banda.

Pero la impresión de sorpresa fue grande para todo el grupo del sonido, cuando en lugar de pelear, todos los arlequines se comenzaron a retirar del lugar, dejando solo a su jefe. ** XXX**

_¿En esta historia como participan las chica de MLP?_

**C-E: **bueno, aquí. . lass Mane six, de MLP, son humanas, la verdad es que desde a principios del año yo tenia las ganas de hacer algo con las seis principales en una forma humana. Claro, que también quería que conservaran esas cualidades que las definen, como por ejemplo, que TWI, o Rainbow pudieran usar magia y que pudieran volar.

**. . .**

**. . .**

**XXX** La cara de twi fue cubierta por tatuajes en forma de chispas, luego usa sus dotes mágicos para desarmar a los cuatreros.

**FLASH. . . **

Algunos de los torinos persiguen a caballo a los habitantes de Apleloosa, pero ellos no se dan cuenta que una figura voladora los sigue por los aires. La figura resulta ser Rainbow alada, ella desciende a la altura de los montados y tomándolos por sorpresa, los agarra del saco y tira del caballo.**XXX**

-: Aquí, los humanos que pueden usar magia, se les cubre la cara con tatuajes así súper chidos, en la forma de su Cutie mark y aquellos que pueden volar en la serie, bueno aquí mágicamente pueden desaparecer sus alas y cuando las necesitan, estas reaparecen y guala.

**. . . **

** . . .**

**XXX***_Una maga* _(pensó M-E) ¡OH DIOS MIO!. . . . . .ME ENCANTAN ESOS TATUAJES QUE TIENEN USTEDES LAS PERSONAS QUE USAN MAGIA** XXX**

_Que puedes decirnos de los personajes, ¿Por qué el maestro del entretenimiento?_

**C-E: **Hmmmmm. . . bueno, mi nombre en esta historia, lo escogí por el simple y sencillo echo, de que me gusto. En un principio, pensaba en tal vez ponerle el nobre de "El maestro de ceremonias" así un personaje con el tema del circo, pero, se me hiso muy gastado ya ese nombre. Después vino la idea de cambiarlo por "El maestro del entretenimiento" un personaje que siguiera así de loco (un tanto al igual que yo) y con ese aspecto de gangster.

**. . . **

**. . .**

**XXX** El extraño misterioso desapareció y de un momento a otro re-apareció detrás de la chica rosa.

-¡Tienes cara de Pinkimena Diana Pie! ¿Cómo no saberlo? (UuU)

-¿enserio?

-enserio. . Con tan solo mirarte se puede notar que eres una divertida y alegre repostera** XXX**

-. El es líder de la temible, nueva pandilla de "Los arlequines" y cuyo grupo se esta adueñando de equestria y que ahora es perseguido por las seis protectoras de la armonía. Pero los motivos de sus ataques y descontrolado caos, como su plan siguen siendo un misterio para las chicas.

**. . .**

**. . .**

**XXX**¡RAINBOW DASH! (se quejo la chica de nombre Rarity) podrías ser mas delicada, sabes, nuestra amiga fue engañada y obligada a hacer cosas terribles por un terrible criminal demente, así que te pido que seas un poco mas sensible sobre esto** XXX**

_Algo que puedas decirnos de la escritura de esta historia._

**C-E:** bueno en esta punto quisiera aclara el echo de que en este fic, se estoy re-practicando con mi avilidad escritora, en esta historia trato de evitar el narrador omnipresente. Es la descripción de los hechos en su momento, y esto con el propósito de que el lector se sienta involucrado en la historia, se pregunte "¿Qué va hacer? ¿Qué esta pensando? ¿Cuál es su próximo movimiento?" y toda esa cosa. ¡PERO CLARO! Este mi primera vez en este tipo de proyecto, así que por decirlo así "es mi chivó expiatorio" jajajajajajaja

_¿Qué pasara en la historia?_

**C-E:** no quiero andar chismoseando ahora, mis acciones son mis acciones y las locuras que agá yo solo sabré

_De acuerdo, ¿Cualquier cosa que quisieras decir?_

**C-E:** No por ahora

_Bueno damas y caballeros, eso fue todo por ahora en deras del párrafo, no veremos la proima, pero por ahora, disfruten del "Maestro del entretenimiento y las Famale six" solo por FF net, hasta la próxima._

**. . .**

** . . .**

**XXX**-así que le dije a este chico. . ."No hay nada de malo en tener a una acosadora" y el me dice "por experiencia no es nada lindo" y yo me quedo así de WTF ósea

-t-tu. . .e-e-estas. . . l-loco (dijo con debilidad la peli azul)

-¡LO SEEEEE! (sonrió) pero bueno. . . te veré luego en la vida chica. . .!Cuídate! ** XXX**

**Buen amigos, esto fue todo por hoy, síganos la próxima semana con mas historias de Producciones escudo, hasta pronto.**

**. . . . . . . . . **


	12. Chapter 12

Hola, aquí con el nuevo capi, solo unos cuantos capis mas para abrir el ultimo acto y ¡YEY!

* * *

Capitulo doce: ¡Las misteriosas mujeres!

El equipo de los Wondertbolts, descendió por el pasaje oculto. La primera en saltar fue la líder Spit. Seguida de su amiga Rita, después Saorin y el resto de los miembros le siguieron. Entraron al subterráneo nuboso en el cual había unas cloacas, tubos y un canal transportando agua.

-Miren esto el alcantarilladlo de la ciudad (Spit se arrodillo y vio de cerca los metales que transportaban agua) estos tubos se sostienen con magia de levitación, llevan y traen el agua por toda la ciudad

-eso parece. . . ¿creen que pudo llegar por aquí? Y asi evitar caer de las nubes usando estos tubos

-Entonces ¿Cómo rayos crees que se sostuvo en la pista? Usando zapatos hechos de tubos allá riba Saorín

-Era una suposición Cristóbal (el chico de pelo blanco solo giro los ojos)

-No comiencen quieren (spit se levanto y miro en ambas direcciones del subterráneo antes de mirar a sus amigos) Muy bien, el drenaje pasa por toda la ciudad, pero el flujo siempre regresa al centro de agua potable y al igual que un circulo todo se conecta.

-¡OK! creo que nos dividiremos en dos equipos

-y por qué tu decides eso Saorin, ¿acaso tu eres el líder?

-no es esta la parte donde el equipo de chicos buenos, siempre se divide para recabar pistas y cubrir terreno. . . y por qué no quiero estar cerca de ti Cristi

-quieren calmarse ustedes dos (les dijo rita) y ahora, que es lo que crees Spit

La líder, medito por unos segundos, miro a sus amigos y asintió.

-creo que Rita, Saorin y yo seguiremos el camino derecho (señalo a sus compañeros y luego apunto el camino a seguir) y los demás sigan el camino de la izquierda

Un miembro de pelo naranja se le acerco a Spit.

-¿que hacemos con el tipo que voló la pista Spit?

-Bueno Rían, el decidirá si nos acompaña por las malas o las buenas, así que ¡Andando, vamos, vamos, vamos!

Ambos grupos tomaron su camino correspondiente. Extendieron ligeramente sus alas alcanzando una pequeña elevación mientras recorrían los túneles.

(Un rato después)

Los minutos comenzaron a correr, a cada metro que recorrían se mantenían atentos a cualquier indicio de peligro. En ocasiones alguno de ellos detenía a su grupo para buscar indicios o alguna pista dejada por su sospechoso.

-¿ves algo?

-no, no es nada (y continuaron con su camino)

(Otro rato después)

Media hora paso y aun no encontraban nada.

-Spit, Rita, amigas (saorin se detuvo a descansar un poco) podemos descansar un poco,

-¡No! (respondieron sus compañeras mientras lo dejaban a tras)

-aaaaw, maldición

(Todavía otro rato después)

Habían pasado una hora recorriendo los tunes y el equipo de Cristóbal llego a un conjunto de canales que transportaban agua en barias direcciones.

-¿en donde creen que estamos?

-tal ves en el centro. . .Oh mejor dicho, debajo del centro, Rían (respondió una compañera de pelo rubio) ¿y ahora que? Nos separamos aquí también

-No. . . es mejor estar juntos en un laberinto como este (dijo cristóbal) será mejor inspeccionar un solo túnel, a la vez

-ok, pero cual

Los tres acróbatas le echaron un ojo al lugar, miraban los pasajes con detenimiento y después de unos minutos de consideración Cristóbal hablo.

-que tal si tomamos el tercer tunel a la derecha

Los otros dos asintieron con la cabeza. Extendieron sus alas y se dirigieron al túnel. Sobre volaron la corriente de agua, pero de justo cuando menos lo esperaban.

¡POOW! y ¡SPLASH!

Rían fue derribado al agua, por lo que sus compañeros alcanzaron a ver como una sombra roja.

-¡Rían! (grito la wonderbolt)

-¡¿QUE FUE ESO?!

-¡NO LO SE!

-Y ¿DONDE ESTA EL?

-EN EL AGUA!, SE LO LLEVO

Los dos miraron en busca de su amigo, pero este no aparecía o no lo podían visualizar.

-¡VOY POR EL! (Cristóbal inhalo una buena cantidad de aire, sus alas se desvanecieron y se sumergió)

El pasaje del agua solo tenia nueve metros de profundidad, pero la poca luz en el túnel oscurecía el agua y la corriente que la transportaba era lo suficientemente fuerte para arrastrar a Cristóbal.

Cuando el wonderbolt comenzó a nadar en busca de su amigo, (¡POOW!) la misma sombra de color rojo lo golpeo en la cara. El chico soltó un poco de aire y (¡POOW!) recibió otro golpe pero en el pecho. El acróbata pudo recuperase antes de que viera como aquella sombra se le acercaba una vez mas. El chico intento contraatacar con un golpe fallido y (¡**POOW**!) recibió un ataque directo en el estomago con tal fuerza, que salió del agua y aterrizo en la orilla nubosa.

-AAGGGH! (Se dolió del olor y comenzó a respirar agitadamente)

-Cristóbal! (le grito su compañera, ella se encontraba a varios metros de distancia y en sus brazos se encontraba Rían) ¡Cristóbal!

-p. . pe. . pero como es que. . .que. . .Rían

-algo lo arrojo fuera del agua cuando tu te sumergiste (le respondió su amiga)

-al. . . Aléjate del. . . !Del agua¡

La chica reacciono rápidamente, tomo a su amigo por los hombros y lo arrastro lo mas lejos que pudo de la orilla hasta que toparon con la pared. Cristóbal, se incorporo e intento acercarse a sus dos compañeros.

-¡Soria! (grito y apunto de tras de ella)

-¡Pero. . AAAAAAH!

Un látigo de color dorado agarro a la chica por la cintura y se la llevo a la oscuridad del túnel. Luego el mismo látigo jalo a Rían por los brazos.

-¡Price, Fier! ¡CHICOS!

El látigo salió de la oscuridad y se enredo con el brazo de Cristóbal. El wonderbolt comenzó a oponerse a los jalones del látigo. Sus alas reaparecieron y comenzó a oponer mayor resistencia al batirlas. Pero otra extensión del látigo lo tomo de la pierna, una tercera el brazo libre y una cuarta por la cintura.

-¡Hmmmmmmgh! (comenzó a batir con fuerza sus alas pero aquellos látigos dorados lo atraían de todas formas) ¡No. . .lo. . .harás!

Algo se escucho salir del agua, Cristóbal giro la mirada, pero lo único que vio fue un (¡POOW!) puño cerrado.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

-contemplen chicos (dijo saorin apuntando al final del túnel) es. . ."_la luz al final del túnel"_

Cuando salieron del alcantarillado los tres pudieron ver ante ellos, el centro de tratamiento de aguas, donde miles de tubos están conectados a una maquina la cual en su interior recibía y enviaba grandes cantidades de agua a los túneles.

-bueno Spit, creo que este es el fin del camino

-estoy de acuerdo con Saorin, Spit

Spit se adentro un poco, miro en todas direcciones y suspiro. Sus compañeros se le aproximaron, los miro y su cara expreso animo otra vez.

-de acuerdo, solo quisiera darle una pequeña inspección rápida al lugar y luego buscaremos a los otros

-si señor (respondieron sus compañeros)

Rita y Saorin extendieron sus alas y comenzaron a elevarse mientras que Spit se encamino a las maquinas.

"_flash"_

-Hmmmm. . . (a rita algo le llamo la atención) ¡Cuidado!

De un empujón Rita saco a Saorin del camino de una flecha.

-Hmmmm. . (Spit alzo la mirada y vio confundida a sus compañeros) ¿Chicos? Que es lo que . . AAAAHH

Por de tras de ella el látigo dorado la tomo por el pie la empezó arrastrar a las sombras. Spit opuso resistencia, tomo el látigo, extendió las alas y se elevo con tanta fuerza, que el portador del látigo comenzó a salir de la oscuridad.

-¡Cuidado! (grito Saorin)

Spit se dio cuenta de la flecha disparada a ella y a penas logro esquivar el proyectil. Cuando Spit lo noto el látigo y su portador la había soltado.

-¿Quién rayos?

**WONDERBOLTS. . . . VS. . . . . . . . . . .¿ ¿ ? ?**

**. . **

**. .**

**. .**

**. .**

**¡LUCHEN!**

-Rita (ahora fue saorin quien quito a su compañera fuera del camino de una flecha) ¡Cúbrete!

Los dos wonderbolst en el aire buscaron protección detrás de algunos tubos y equipo. Cuando ya estaban a salvo Rita apunto en dirección a su amiga Spit, quien se encontraba esquivando latigazos de una figura sombria.

-Spi. . (saorin se asomo solo unos cuantos centímetros y ¡CLANT! Una flecha pego contra el metal) ¡huy! . . . .

-diablos, ¿de donde vienen esas cosas? Puedes ver algo

¡CLANT! Una flecha mas le pego al metal.

-si y por poco me matan

¡CLANT! Otra flecha se impacto.

-¡Pues no podemos quedarnos aquí! ¡piensa, hay quehacer algo!

¡CLANT, CLANT! Fue un golpe doble

Saorin miro en todas direcciones, pero detuvo su búsqueda cuando sus ojos se posaron en un panel de control.

-ya se

...

Spit estaba a la defensiva, esquivando latigazos y agarres de su atacante. (¡SLAM!) uno por poco le da, pero fue la oportunidad para que ella se acercara a su atacante. Se impulso con las alas y en menos de un segundo ya estaba cara a cara con aquella persona. (¡POOW!) le dio justo en la frente.

-UUUUGGJJ! (retrocedió)

-muy sensible ¿eh? (spit acorto la distancia y ¡POOW!)

…

Saorin tomo posición de partida y a la señal de Rita, este salio como un rayo. Las flechas salieron disparadas y por poco le dan al joven. Rita por su parte salió del escondite y a toda velocidad se acercó a los controles del lugar. Los disparos ahora salían para ella pero la wonderbolt se protegió de tras del tablero.

-Ahora si (presionó un botón)

La alarma resonó por todo el lugar, unas luces azules se encendieron y por ultimo el techo comenzó a abrirse.

-aaaw. . . yo esperaba otra cosa, como que se inundara el lugar o que llegara la seguridad (dijo Saorin)

Apenas la luz entro en el lugar, el arquero quedo expuesto y era una mujer. Spit también pudo reconocer que su oponente era de sexo femenino. Ambas vestían con trajes de estilo Ninja moderno, la arquera verde y la atacante del látigo vestía rosa.

-¡SPIT! (grito saorin)

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡¿ALGUNAS DE ELLAS FUE, A QUIEN VISTE?!

-¡No, era un sujeto! (miro a la ninja de rosa). . . *_pero tal vez sepan algo de el*_

…

La verde dio un salto y aterrizó sobre unas rejillas.

-¡JA!. . . ahora no tienes donde esconder. . .!AAAH! (el chico tuvo que esquivar una flecha)

Rita al ver a su amigo en peligro, retomo los controles y comenzó a apretar botones al azar. La maquinaria comenzó a trabajar, tubos, válvulas y llaves comenzaron a liberar vapor a alta presión, tubos comenzaron a conectarse y liberar agua.

-Creo que será este, o este. . . tal vez este funcione

Rita presiono un botón y (¡SPLASH!) la arquera fue tomada por sorpresa por un chorro de agua. La chica perdió el equilibrio, se cayo, pero logro sujetarse de un tubo.

-Saorin!

-¡Esa es mi señal! (fue al ataque pero de la nada ¡POOW! un tuvo lo golpeo). . . r-r-r-rita

-¡UUIIIH!. . . lo siento

…

Con Spit, la chica de azul continuaba esquivando el látigo dorado y trataba acercase. Cuando Spit estaba a punto de conectar otro golpe, su oponente saco un segundo látigo, este oculto por de tras de su espalda y (¡SLAA-PPH!) la wonderbolt recibió un golpe directo a la mejilla.

-AAAAH! (se curio la erida, ) ¡HHMMMMGGH! ¡Maldita!

Spit no se contuvo y a alta velocidad de impulso, (¡TACKLE!) se impacto con la mujer.

-¡MALDITA! (Spit la doblego y comenzó a ¡POOW, POOW, POOW, POOW,! golpearla) ¡Toma, toma, toma, toma, toma y to. . .! (POOW ahora ella recibió un golpe)

La extraña sequito de encima a la pelirroja. Cuando se incorporo pudo darle otro (¡SLAA-PPH!) latigazo en la cara con el cual Spit perdió la mascara.

-¡VOY A ROMPER TUS MEDIGOS LAZOS DE PE. . . (¡SLAA-PPH! Un tercer látigo salió directo de la manga rosa) ¡AAAH!

¡POOOW!

…

Saorin recibió un golpe de arco, este casi pierde el equilibrio. La chica entonces (¡KICK!) le dio una patada baja con la cual el chico cayo del cilindro.

-¡SAORIN! (rita lo atrapo en el aire pero no pudo evitar caer con el) ¡UUUUFFFHH!

Ambos impactaron en los controles. El tablero se daño y comenzó a sacar chispas. La maquinaria empezó a vibrar.

-UUUUFFFH! (Saorin se levanto y al mirar los controles se impresiono) ¡Oh no, en las películas esto nunca termina bien!

La alarma de peligro se activo, algunos tubos y válvulas volaron por la presión del gas. El crujir del metal alarmo a los acróbatas como a la arquera.

…

-AAAAAAHH!

Spit y la mujer de los látigos dorados, se jaloneaban con fuerza los cabellos.

-¡AAAAAAHMMMALDITAAA! ¡SOLO QUE TE ARRANQUE ESA MALDITA MASCARA HORRIBLE! (spit comenzaba a desgarrar la mascara de su oponente) ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHMMALDITAAAAAH, MALDITAA!

-AAAAAAAAHH (chillo la mujer de los látigos)

…

-SAORIN! (grito su compañera rita) ¡ESTO VA A EXPLOTAR!

-¡VAMONOS DE AQUÍ!

Ambos wonderbolts ascendieron al techo descubierto del lugar, pero rita detuvo su marcha.

-¡SPIT! (se giro en dirección a su compañera) ¡Tenemos que volver! (saorin la detuvo)

-¡Yo iré!

El muchacho descendió, pero en su camino se vio forzado a esquivar engranes, chorros de agua y demás objetos de metal.

-¡SPIT, SPIT! ¡TENEMOS QUE HUIR!

La chica no le presto atención a los gritos de alarma, ella continuo jalándole la cabeza a su oponente.

"¡_**RRRRRGGGHHHTTTTH**_!"

-no me gusto como sonó eso (dijo rita desde la salida)

-¿pero que? (spit y su oponente se detuvieron y al fin vieron lo que pasaba a su alrededor)

La maquinaria exploto y a grandes cantidades una masa de agua salió disparada. El agua inmediatamente atrapo a las dos chicas y fueron arrastradas hacia el subterráneo.

-¡DEMONIOS! (grito saorin)

El chico resguardo sus alas y se sumergió.

Rita se iba a adentrar en el complejo, pero de inmediato (¡KICK!) de una patada aérea, la arquera regreso a Rita para afuera. Cundo Rita se incorporo de nuevo, estaba cara a cara con la arquera y se posiciono en defensa.

-¡¿Quién eres?!

-. . . (no respondió)

-dije, ¡Que, Quien. . .

-¡¿QUÉ ESTA PSANDO?! ¿QUIÉN ANDA AHÍ?!

Rita volteo a su derecha y a no muy lejos de su posición un grupo trabajadores se les aproximaban. Pero cuando regreso su atención a la arquera **(¡POOW!)** le dio con el arco.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

En los túneles subterráneos Spit y la desconocida eran arrastradas por la corriente del agua.

-¡SPIT!

-Sao. . HMGGSS (la chica se hundía en lo profundo) ¡Sa. . HMGGGHH

-¡YA VOY!

A el chico le era difícil alcanzar a su amiga. Nadaba con fuerza pero había muchos metros de diferencia.

-MMMHAAAAAH! (La mujer que los ataco utilizo uno de sus látigos dorados para sujetarse de unos cilindros) Hmmmgg. . .mucho cuidado (les dijo)

El chico y su compañera pasaron de largo a la mujer.

-¡SPIT!. . . ¡SPIT!. . .!TRATA DE MANTENERTE A FLOTE! ¡A FLOTE!

La chica trato de hacer lo que su compañero le decía, logro mantenerse a flote unos cuantos segundos, pero volvía a hundirse.

-¡Spit! (el chico lucho con todas sus fuerzas para alcanzar a su amiga) ¡SPIT!

-¡Sa. . .Sa. . . . ssaaa. . . (spit por fin perdió el conocimiento)

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

En la superficie de la ciudad, las nubes se cargaron de agua. Estas se inflaron como globos y (¡SPLASH!) el agua se liberó. Del agua salió Saorin junto con Spit. Iban en caída libre, pero el muchacho sujeto a su amiga y tomar impulso para volar.

-¡SPIT!

-"_COF, COF, COF, COF, COF"_ (la chica tosió el agua de sus pulmones)

-tranquila, ya estamos a salvo

A Spit le tomo unos minutos recuperar el aliento. Para entonces ya habían aterrizado en tierra firme.

-dime. . . ¿ganamos?

-creo. . . creo que fue un empate amiga

-¿Dónde están los demás?

-deben de seguir arriba (la coloco con cuidado en el suelo) Spit. . . ¿Quiénes eran esas mujeres? y ¿el tipo que tu viste?

-no lo se Saorin, no lo se

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**** . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Fin del capitulo, espero que les entretuviera, pero si quieren saber que pasara después, no dejen de sintonizarnos.

Y ahora, un anuncio importante, necesitó unos O.C. para la pandilla del everfree, con los requerimientos básicos (nombre, descripción, nombre pandilla y una descripción si es necesaria, hombre o mujer y que es lo que hacen como pandilla) el/los O.C. que considere mejor, aparecerán en el fic. Hasta la próxima.


	13. Chapter 13

Hola amigos, aquí con el nuevo capitulo, oooh, les recuerdo que aún tienen chance de enviar me su OC. Y veremos que pandilla será seleccionada, solo chequen los datos que ya les había dicho anteriormente y bueno, eso es todo.

CAPITULO 13: ¿Que ocurre ahora?

* * *

pinkie PDV

_Era de noche en la gran ciudad, o dormía feliz y tranquila en mi cama. Mi mente descansaba tranquilamente y mi cuerpo recuperaba energías. Nada me molestaba hasta que. ._

_"CLIKC"_

_Pude apostar que ese fue algún serrojo._

_-hmmmmmmm . . .(me acurruque)_

_A los pocos segundos pude escuchar el caminar de alguien dentro de mi hogar. Lentamente comencé a reaccionar, pero de la nada, un aroma delicioso y embriagante me llego a las narices, ese aroma era tan delicioso que me envió a dormir otra vez._

_-Hmmmmmmmm. . ._

_Justo después, alguien abrió la puerta y lentamente pude escuchar como se me aproximaba. Mis parpados luchaban por abrirse pero no podía contra el cansancio._

_-Hmmmmm (de nuevo comencé a reaccionar, pero mi cuerpecito no quería)_

_Al paso de unos segundos, pude sentir como aquella persona se puso a mi lado, se me acerco y de manera muy inesperada me empezó a besar en los labios. Al fin abrí los ojos, pero mis nervios desaparecieron después de que los vi. Era aquel chico que ordeno las donas, el me estaba besando._

_-tranquila (me dijo al separarnos y luego cerro con delicadeza mis ojos) jamás te aria daño my pastelito_

_Me estremecí con esas palabras tan dulces._

_-Hmmmmm (cerre los ojos y me deje llevar)_

_El se metió bajo las sabanas junto a mí y de la manera mas delicadeza me deposito en su torso. Me súper sonroje cuando me empezó a acariciar por todo el cuerpo, dulces y delicadas caricias por todo mi cuerpo. Lance una queja inocente y el se detuvo. Se acerco a mi oído y dijo:_

_-¿puedo? (me lo pidió como todo un caballero)_

_Me derretí, me derretí por completo._

_-pinkie. . ._

_¡Me gire y lo aprisiono antes de que el pudiera decir "sabroso"!_

_-¿pinkie?( Se impresionó cuando mi cabello se aliso por completo, mi mirada era salvaje y perversa)_

_-¡Sssssshhh! ¡yo me encargo!_

_Tome su camisa y de un solo jalón se la rompí en pedacitos._

_-¡aaaaaaaaaaawwwwwhhh! (gimió del gusto)_

_Me agache y comencé a besar con extrema pasión sus diminutos pezones de hombre. El comenzó a gimotear como niña._

_-¡Si, te gusta verdad, te gusta como te domino, verdad perro!_

_-Por favor ¡aaaaaww! No seas tan dura con migo_

_Me alce y lo mire con locura._

_-¡No seas una gallina! ¡bien que te gusta! (lo jale de los cabellos, lo lleve a mi y le mordí los pezones)_

_-¡AAAAWWW P-PINKIE!_

_-¡Cállate! (Lo arroje contra la cama) ¡Que aquí viene la "gran" pinkie!_

_Me arranqué la toda la ropa de un tirón y como un tigre me le lancé._

_-¡PINKIE, PINKIE, PINKIE, PIIIINKIIIIIIEEEEE!_

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

**NORMAL PDV. . .**

En un cuarto-vagón de tren, a grupadas en un rincón, las cinco amigas de pinkie, veían (con cara de wtf) como su amiga se revolcaba salvajemente bajo las sabanas de su litera y gemía palabras extrañas, una y otra, vez.

-¡PIINKIIIE, PIIIINKIIIEEEE! (la chica daba gritos mas largos y profundos) ¡OOOOOOHHH SI ASI, PERRO! OOOOHH!, ¡ERES MI PERRO! ¡AAAAW PINKIIIIEE TU DEUÑAAAAAWW! ¡AAAHHHHHWWWUUUU! ¡TE GUSTA, TE GUSTAAAWW! ¡ASI CHILLON! ¡TE GUSATA ASIIIIIHH! ¡AAAWW! ¡DAAAAWW LEEEE A PINKIEEEWW! ¡nnnnnnNNNNNNHHHH! ¡nnnNNNNNNNHHH! NNNNNNHHH!. . . .!

Cunado la chica empezó a cargar un potente grito a las demás se les apareció un signo de exclamación en la cabeza.

-¡ ¡NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHh hhhhhh! ! (dio un potente grito liberador)

El grupo de amigas salió a toda prisa de la habitación, al pasillo del coche.

-¡DIOS MIO PINKIE, COMO SE TE OCURRE!

-ihuc, ihuc, ihuc, ihuc, ihuc!

-¡ESTAMOS TODAS EN LA MISMA HABITACION!

-¡ASCO, ASCO, ASCO, ASCO!

-¡CERO GENIAL!

Todas se fueron echando quejas y regaños a su amiga. Pinkie por otra parte había despertado toda agitada y sudorosa.

-¿Ya llegamos chicas? (pregunto algo confusa)

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

De día, en las orillas del bosque everfree, los gritos de socorro resonaban con gran eco. Un joven apareció de la nada, corría a toda prisa y parecía que estaba muy asustado.

-¡AYUDA! (grito)

A lo lejos, en la sima de un roble, una misteriosa encapuchada de azul miraba como el pobre chico corría despavorido.

-jajajaja (rio por lo bajo)

El muchacho logro salir del espeso bosque, a adentrarse en una amplia planicie floreada.

-¡AYUDA, MUCHACHOAS!

-¡GRRRRRRRRRRAAHH!

-¿Ah? (miro para atrás y pudo ver a una enorme manticora que salía del bosque en su persecución) ¡No, no, nooo!

El chico acelero el paso, destrozando el floreado campo a su alrededor. La bestia rujio antes de ir tras el. A saltos de mayor distancia de los que podía recorrer el joven, la manticora comenzó a darle alcance, y a los pocos segundos la bestia se le echo en cima.

-¡AAAAAAAAHHH! (grito)

El chico hiso su lucha, pero no evito que la bestia comenzara a rasgarle y a morderle la piel, el chico entonces perdió el conocimiento.

-¡ALTO! (se escucho un grito)

Dos humanos alados descendieron del aire, estos estaban armados con unas lanzas de madera.

-¡ALEJATE DE EL! (grito uno de ellos)

-¡YA LO ESCUCHASTE! (amenazo con la lanza el otro)

La bestia se detuvo, los miro desafiante y les gruño. Los dos hombres tomaron posiciones y la manticora no espero más para salir al ataque.

"!FHIIIIIIIIIIUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Antes de que la bestia león diera un paso mas, aquel extraño silbido la freno en seco. Los dos hombres se miraron extrañados, pero luego se sorprendieron cuando la bestia empezó a retroceder.

-¿Qué esta haciendo?. . . ¿Qué es lo que esta haciendo? (pregunto uno)

-no lo se. . . ¡Espera! (grito el segundo)

La bestia enredo al mucho herido con la cola y comenzó a huir con el.

-¡SUELTALO!

Los dos abrieron las alas y emprendieron vuelo tras la bestia.

-¡RAPIDO, NO DEBE ENTRAR EN LOS ARBOLES!

-¡LO TENGO! (arrojo su lanza)

A la bestia casi le rosan la cabeza, se detuvo, miro el arma por un pequeño instante, gruño y con la mandíbula destrozó el arma. De unos cuantos saltos se adentro a la zona arbolea del everfree.

-¡DIABLOS! (se quejo)

-¡NO TE DETENGAS!

Ambos comenzaron a seguirle el paso desde lo alto. La bestia se detuvo unos instantes, luego cuando pudo ver a sus perseguidores continuo corriendo.

-¡AHÍ ESTA! (grito)

-¡VAMOS!

Continuaron siguiéndole el paso a la manticora, pero al pasar el tiempo se les fue dificultando. Otro poco de tiempo y al fin habían perdido a la bestia.

-¡DONDE ESTA!

-¡NO LO SE!

Miraron en todas direcciones, pero no lo encontraron.

"FHIIIIIIIUHHHHUUUHHIIIIIHHHI IIHHUUHIII!"

-Espera. . . (se detuvieron) que rayos fue eso

"FHIIIIIIIUHHHHUUUHHIIIIIHHHI IIHHUUHIII!"

A lo poco, por todo el bosque se escucho el cantar de las aves, este era turbio y rudo. Este se comenzó a hacer mas fuerte a cada minuto.

-¿que es lo que esta pasando al bosque? (ambos aguardaron

Ellos no lo veían, pero desde una vista aérea ellos eran rodeados por una gran parvada de aves.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! (gritaron)

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Las seis amigas estaban en el vagón comedor del tren, desayunando tranquilamente, hasta que Twi puso encima un papel rotafolio.

-este, mis queridas amigas, esta es mi red de datos hasta el momento (mostro los datos) con esto podremos empezar a deducir que es lo que busca nuestro sujeto. . . y ¿Qué les parece?

-Que lindo twi, hiciste un mapa conceptual (dijo fluttershy)

-Oh, no flutter, esto es una red de conspiración y (miro su trabajo con orgullo, pero esta cambio a decepción). . . Oh diablos, si es un mapa conceptual

La chica se enfureció con ella misma, tomo su trabajo y lo comenzó a hacer trizas.

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHH, YAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH, AAAAYYAAAHHH, YAAAAAH!

-Wow, tranquila terroncito, no pierdas la paciencia (A.J. la tomo del brazo y la sentó junto a ella) no pierdas tu cordura amiga mía, toma un pastelillo

Las chica puso muecas de disgusto, mientras que las demás regresaban a su desayuno.

-tranquila querida, no hay de que preocuparse. . .

-¡Como que no hay nada de que preocuparse, Rarity! hemos estado en este asunto por semana y media! Apenas tenemos una. . ¡Mejor dicho!, tuvimos una pista de donde estaba este criminal. . . ¡aaaaaggghh! La princesa debe de estar decepcionada con migo, de seguro ahora ella me esta quitando del cuadro de honor de la academia de magia

**FLASH Imaginativo. . .**

La princesa celestia tiraba a la basura todos los papeles, fotografías, notas y cartas de Twi, y con una chispa mágica les prendía fuego.

-estoy tan decepcionada de ti, mi querida Twi. . . ¡Bueno! que mas da (se dirigió a sus guardias) que pase mi nueva estudiante numero uno

La entrada principal era abierta y de esta aparecía, la todo poderosa Trixie.

-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (rieron las dos)

**FLASH. . . .**

-¡MHHHHGGG! (trago saliva)

Las demás miraron de manera confusa a su amiga. Pero Rainbow estiro su brazo y le tomo de la mano.

-Ya, ya, tranquila amiga, cero estrés, cero preocupación y solo veinte porciento mas tranquilidad

Twi empezó a tranquilizarse, dio varios suspiros y se calmo por fin.

-Ves que pasa cuando te pones veinte porciento mas. . . ¡OOOOHH DIOS MIO!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! (todas gritaron)

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué gritan?

-¡¿Tu por qué gritas rainbow?!

-Oh, eso, bueno. . .

La chica estiro su brazo a su bolsillo trasero, saco un teléfono ipod5 (¡Oh si, también hago publicidad!) y se lo mostro a las demás.

-es que, por poco olvido que hoy es la gran carrera mensual de los Wonderbolts (comenzó a buscar por la internet)

Las demás dieron un suspiro de fastidio, y entonces Flutter decidió tomar la palabra.

-oigan amigas, ahora ¿a donde vamos?

-bueno, ahora regresaremos a Ponville, para recoger un equipo que me hace falta

-y de paso para empacar mas ropa (dijo rarity) este es el ultimo vestido limpio que me queda. .

-pero, aaaw, amiga, tu solo los usas por medio día y luego te cambias otra vez

-Oh, inocente Fluttershy, alguien como yo, debe imponer tendencias a cada minuto del día

-si, la gente de la lavandería ya debe de conocer todos tus estilos (dijo A.J.)

Todas soltaron ligeras carcajadas, Rarity solo se sonrojo del enojo y se giro indignada.

-¡OOOOOHH CIELO SANTISIMO! (grito rainbow)

-algún problema con los wonderbolts (dijo sin preocupación pinkie)

-¡Precisamente!

-¡¿QUÉ?! (Todas dijieron)

Rainbow les mostro su Ipod (JEJEJEE) y pudieron ver el contenido de las noticias de Cloudsdale.

**EN LAS NOTICIAS. . . .**

_Reportero: asi es damas caballeros televidentes, atrás mio se encuentran los ciudadanos, que como yo, están perplejos por la noticia_

_Voz de fondo: lo que se suponía seria un buen día para asistir al centro de entrenamiento y ver una buena carrera, resulto en decepción, como en preocupación_

_Reportero: (caminaba alrededor de la pista nubosa de carreras) se suponía que los wonderbolts se presentaría hoy para correr frente al publico, pero nunca llegaron_

_Voz de fondo: tras haber pasado dos horas de espera, se le notifico a unos oficiales, que fueran a buscar a los wonderbolts en su centro oficial de reuniones_

_Reportero: pero los acróbatas no estaban ahí, se busco nuevamente, pero nadie los encontró. . . pero eso no es lo peor damas y caballeros_

_Voz de fondo: nos enteramos, de que las autoridades fueron llamadas urgentemente por un asunto de vandalismo y daño a la propiedad del gobierno_

_Reportero: resulta que los wonderbolts fueron vistos por ultima ves, en el desastre causado en el centro de tratamiento de aguas, apenas dos días atrás_

_Voz de fondo: según por afirmaciones de los trabajadores del lugar, ellos dicen "haber visto a uno de los wonderbolts" salir del centro de aguas, pero cando llegaron a la escena del problema, el miembro de los acróbatas, había desaparecido_

_Reportero: ahora se confirma que el quipo había asistido al campo de carreras para practicar, pero nadie confirmo su presencia después de eso. Y ahora resulta que en la tarde de aquel mismo día, se presenta este desastre en el centro de tratado de aguas. . . sin duda alguna, este asunto nos deja confusos a todos._

_Voz de fondo: pero ahora se a echo oficial, los wonderbolts están fugitivos o desaparecidos. . . En otras noticias, las compañías que llegan a. . ._

**Con las chicas. . .** .

Todas se habían puesto nerviosas, se vieron a los ojos una a una con gran interrogante.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

En el everfree, los pandilleros del lugar asechaban desde lejos a la ciudad de Ponville, ocultos en la vegetación, ellos miraban un solo objetivo.

-¿seguro que es ella?

-claro que si. . .según por lo que sabemos, ella es la única adiestradora de animales en kilómetros

-pero seguro. . . yo la conozco, y no me parece que ella sea la responsable de fastidiarnos

-¡Cállate quieres! ¡es ella y punto final!

Se dirigió s los demás muchachos de tras suyo.

-¡Ándenle ya pues, jálenle para ese lugar! (les ordeno)

El grupo de pandilleros salió de las sombras y se encaminaron a Ponville.

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

Fin del capitulo. . . nos vemos la próxima, oooh, y ppronto entraremos en el arco historico de obtencion de respuestas y mas dudas.


	14. Chapter 14

Hola, primero, gracias por su review, en verdad son de aliento para mi y continuar, muchas gracias, mucha, muchas, muchas gracias. Bueno aquí comienza un poco de resoluciones y algunas respuestas.

CAPITULO 14: ¿Quien vigila Ponville?

* * *

El pequeño y tranquila Ponville, iniciaba su jornada del día. Varias personas salían de casa para atender deberes y de más quehaceres. Entre la multitud se puede divisar a un joven muchacho caminar por la avenida principal., de playera blanca, pantalones grises y zapatos cafés. Era enano, de tez un poco pálida y un pelo alborotado de color verde.

-Muy bien, que hacer hoy (de su bolsillo saco un royo con un listado de cosas) Hmmmm, Muy bien, ya recogí el correo de Rainbow y de Rrarity, ya recogí los papeles de Twi en la alcaldía, tome una siesta post-despertar. . . y. . . Hmmmmmm, solo me falta alimentar a las mascotas de Flutter y habré terminado

El muchacho continuo su marcha sin ir a mucha prisa. Saludo a unos cuantos ciudadanos conocidos en el camino. Unos cuantos minutos después llego a las afueras del pueblo donde a lo lejos pudo divisar una cabaña rustica, junto a una pequeña granja de animales y un pequeño arroyo junto esta.

-Hmmmmmgg. . . que extraño (dijo el chico)

El chico salto sobre la varada y miro en todas direcciones. Al no ver nada solo alzo los hombros y se encamino a la puerta.

-amiguitos. . .ya llegue (dijo en voz alta)

Cuando llego al portón, tomo una llave debajo del tapete, le echo un ultimo vistazo al silencioso patio y entonces entro a la cabaña.

-Hola. . . espero que no se hayan metido a la casa, ¿eh? No quiero que le causen un desorden a. . . (encendió las luces y no vio a nadie adentro)

La casa estaba completamente vacía, todo estaba en su lugar y cero rastros de algún animalito en ella. El chico miro confuso el lugar, se adentro con lentamente a la sala y de esta paso a la concina.

-Hmmmm, de seguro me quieren hacer una broma como el otro jueves, pues. . . ¡No me van a engañar chicos! (grito a lo alto) ¡Me escucharon! ¡No me jugaran otra mala pasada!

Sin cuidado se aproximo a una de las gavetas, tomo unos cuantos tazones de comida, las acomodo en el piso para luego tomar una bolsa de alimento y llenar los recipientes con comida.

-Muy bien, y el toque final (tomo un triangulo y lo comenzó a golpear con una barita) ¡AAA-COMER-RRRRR!

Ningún animalito apareció o se aproximo.

-dije. . . ¡AAA-COMER-RRRRR!

Pasaron un minuto y de nuevo ningún animalito apareció.

-¡AAA-COMER-RRRRR!

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

-olvídenlo (tomo asiento en la mesa y de entre el paquete de cartas que traía saco el diario) si no quieren comer, ese es su problema (comenzó a leer y descartar los títulos) _"problemas en cloudsdale"_ … Aburrido, _"compañía local hace crecer Apleloo. . ."_ Adiós, _"Desaparecidos en ciudades de. . ."_ No gracias, _"Se adelanta la reunión empresarial en canterlot". . . _ Ni muerto leo esto, _"Las nuevas aventuras del gato gordo y naranja"_. . .¡Al fin, las tiras cómicas!

Comenzó a leer y a reír con su lectura.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

En el centro de la ciudad, la tienda para fiestas del "Sugarcubecorner" estaba recibiendo como cliente al chico de las donas de escudo de plata.

-aquí tienes muchacho, tu orden esta completa (le dijo el señor cake, dueño del lugar)

-muchas gracias

-que tu y tus amigos disfruten de su visita (indico al grupo de hombres y mujeres esperando a tras) dense gusto de disfrutar de la tranquilidad este pueblo

-muchas gracias señor, pero no nos quedaremos mucho, hay muchas cosas que hacer, aquí, acá. . .jejejejeee. . . ¡mucho trabajo y mas trabajo! (se retiro)

Cuando Brian llega con su grupo, les reparte la comida y se retiran. La vista se hace periférica desde las alturas y alcanza asomarse el bosque everfree.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

En la cabaña de Flutter el muchachito de pelo verde seguía leyendo las historietas del periódico, hasta que de repente (PAAS) un ruido provino de la sala. El chico se levanto y se dirigió a la sala. Cuando llego pudo ver a un conejo que había tirado un libro.

-¡Ángel! (dijo el joven) donde rayos estabas

Cuando recogió al animalito, pudo ver como el pobrecito estaba todo polvoriento, con rasguñitos y se veía cansado.

-cielos, amigo, ¿que rayos te paso a ti?

La pequeña mascota apunto en dirección al libro tirado con su pata. Luego comenzó a apuntar en dirección a la ventana.

-que. . . que, ¿Qué curre?. . . quieres que te lea el. . . (el animalito negó con la cabeza)

El conejo repitió las indicaciones, pero el chico solo puso cara de interrogante.

-quieres que te lea ese cuento a fuera. . .

El conejo le tapo la boca, le indico que le viera a los ojos y luego con su patita, indico en dirección al libro repetitivamente. El chico lo levanto, miro con cuidado la portada y luego vio al conejo.

-¿biología?

El conejo puso cara de asombro, le quito el libro al muchacho, lo miro de reojo, negó con la cabeza y luego lo arrojo por ahí. Tomo al chico por las mejillas y lo forzó a voltear al libreo.

-Oh, quieres otro libro

El muchacho se acerco al libreo, vio entre una gran selección de libros, pero el conejo comenzó a apuntar a una fila en especifico.

-¿que historia quieres amiguito?. . .una novela, una enciclopedia. . . ¡Ó un cuento, verdad, eso quieres!

"¡CRASH!"

Una de las ventanas fue rota repentinamente.

-¿Eh? (el chico giro en dirección al ruido)

De tras del peliverde, unos pandilleros del bosque habían entrado a la cabaña. El chico se alarmo, pero rápidamente uno de ellos se le aproximo y (¡POOW!) el chico cayó al suelo y comenzó a perder el conocimiento.

-busquen a la chica de los animales (fue lo ultimo que alcanzo a oír)

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Fin del capitulo, ¿Qué habrá pasado con el peliverde? ¿Descubrieron quien era en primer lugar? ¿Qué harán con el pobre muchacho? ¿Querrán a fluttershy por error? ¿Qué les paso a los animales? ¿Qué quería ángel? ¿Tubo algo que ver con la locura que paso en everfree? (acaso estas son preguntas muy obvias, o muy corto el capitulo, alguna otra cosa que notaron) ¿ya decidí que OC, aparecerá en el próximo capitulo? si, ya tome la decisión.


	15. Chapter 15

Hola, aquí el capitulo quince, en esta ocasión adentrare el OC, de Haruka dragneel, en este arco de revelación, así que, disfrute.

CAPITULO 15: everfree

* * *

Todo estaba oscuro y sin ninguna compañia, hasta que. . (SPLASH!) El chico del pelo verde despertó con un cubo de agua fría en la cara. Se estrepito y alarmo.

-¡¿PERO QUE OCURE?! (grito) ¡PE-PE-PERO, DONDE. . .QUE. . YO!

-tranquilo amiguito (le dijo una chica)

El chico alzo la mirada y pudo ver ante el, a una chica delgada, pelo liso despeinado, color rojo sangre con una mecha azul, ojos color rojo vino. Viste una polera azul cían hasta el ombligo, Shorts negros con cadenas, converse negras y un piercing en la ceja.

-¡jey, jey, jey!. . . (le acaricio el rosto con cuidado y hablo con suavidad) Tranquilo amiguito, tranquilo, todo esta bien, estas con amigos

El muchacho desvió la mirada un poco y al hacerlo, pudo reconocer a los tipos que lo golpearon en la casa de Flutter.

-¡AAAAH!. . . ¡¿En donde estoy?! ¡¿Quienes son ustedes?!

-¡Oye, oye, oye! (le tomo el rosto y lo obligo a mirarla) tranquilo, por favor tranquilo, no estas en peligro mi amigo, tu tranquilo, no estas en peligro

El muchacho respiro hondo y profundo, pasado unos segundos el peliverde se tranquilizó. La chica entonces se levantó y se acerco a uno de sus compañeros, le susurro algo al oído y este salió por la puerta. La chica regreso con el pequeño y le ofreció un tic-tac.

-mejor. . ¿verdad? (el asintió) muy bien. . . así que. . . ¿Qué cuentas?

-yo. . . yo. . . ¿Dónde estoy?

-bueno mi amigooo. . . .

-S-Spike

-¡Spike!. . . lindo nombre, y, Hmmmmmmggg. . .bueno, tu estas en el antiguo y abandonado castillo de Equestria, justo a la mitad del bosque Everfree. . .

-Hghh! (trago saliva)

-mi nombre es sapphire, y tú, mi amigo(comenzó tocarle el pecho con el dedo índice) tienes cosas que explicar, sabes jijijijijijijijijijijijiii

Spike guardo silencio por al menos un minuto mirando muy confuso a la chica, hasta que empezó a hacer muecas con los labios y con los ojos, soltó unas cuantas lagrimas y a sorber la nariz, y. . .

-¡WWUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! (comenzó a llorar)

-¡esperen, que, que, que es lo que le pasa, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿lo rompió o algo?!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

En la cabaña de Flutter, el pequeño ángel se arrastraba con dificultad por el suelo, traía consigo un libro de pasta azul. Casi llegaba a la puerta cuando de repente (¡POOW!) fue golpeado con la puerta de la casa.

-¡Amiguitos, soy yo, Flutter! ¡ya regrese a casa! (se adentro a la casa) ¿amigos? (diviso el desorden de su casa) ¡Oh Cielos!

Cuando la puerta se cerro, el pequeño conejo blanco se despego de la pared, dejando un agujero con su forma y la forma del libro estampadas. Le tomo muy poco recuperarse del golpe y se dirigió a la chica de pelo rosita.

-¡Amigos! ¡Amigos ¿donde están?! (POW! Recibió el libro en la cabeza) auch

Flutter se giro y entonces pudo ver al conejito blanco tirado en el suelo. Dio un grito casi inaudible, entonces se le aproximo con rapidez a la criaturita, la tomo entre sus brazos y la reviso de pies a cabeza.

-ángel, ¿Qué te ocurrió? Estas todo lastimadito y sucio (ignoro las señas que el peludin le hacia) ¿Fue acaso un brabucón? ¿Entraste en una riña? ¿Te caíste en un poso? ¿Te lastimaste jugando? ¿viste el club de la pelea otra vez? Dime ángel que fue lo que te paso, dime. . .(¡CLAP! recibió una cachetada)

El conejito la tomo de las mejillas y luego la sacudió con mucha fuerza. Después de eso la chica tenía toda su atención en él. El animalito entonces le indico con su pata izquierda, el libro tirado en el suelo, se lo indico varias veces y la chica asintió.

-ese libro. . (ángel afirmo con la cabeza) muy bien

Flutter alcanzo el libro de pasta azul, se lo enseño a ángel y este le comenzó a indicar a la ventana, indico el libro, luego la ventana. Libro, ventana, libro, ventana, libro, ventana, libro, ventana.

-¿quieres. . .ir a fuera?

Lo medito unos segundos y luego le afirmo en "si" a la chica. Ambos se dirigieron a la puerta, salieron y la chica se detuvo en medio del jardín.

-muy bien, ya estamos aquí. . .¿ahora?

La criaturita suspiro y entonces apunto en dirección al suelo. La chica desvió la mirada y comenzó a ver. Tan solo le tomo unos segundos divisar las huellas de varios animales.

-¡tus amigos!. . . ¿Qué les paso ángel?

El conejo entonces apunto a las huellas y arrastró la guía hasta dar con el bosque.

-¡Se fueron al bosque!

Ángel asintió y empezó a apuntar al libro otra vez, pero (Pou) Flutter lo dejo caer al suelo. La chica se dirigió al bosque, pero el conejito comenzó a indicarles varios "No" con las patas.

-iré a buscarlos ángel, espérame aquí y gracias por decirme

Flutter se fue y ángel tan solo realizo varias señas de peligro en dirección al bosque, hiso como si estuviera cantando, como si fuera una bestia y al final indico al libro una vez mas. Cuando Flutter desapareció de la vista, el conejito se golpeo con la palma de la mano.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

-¿vas a dejar de llorar? (pregunto un pandillero)

Entonces sacaron al pobre de Spike de un cubo de basura lleno de cosa verde y demás cosas que sobresalían de lo verde. El chico pudo respirar y entonces comenzó a hablar.

-¡ya te había dicho que, SI!

-Oh, muy bien (lo sumergió de nuevo)

-okey, (dijo la chica de pelo azul) creo que ya podemos interrogar a este muchacho. . . sácalo Don

El sujeto asintió, tomo al chico de los pies y de un lento jalón, saco a Spike.

-¡PUFFFFH, PUUFFH, PUUUUUFFFFHH!. . . aaaggh. . .eso es asqueroso

-y será mas asqueroso si no respondes a lo que yo te pregunte (la chica lo mito de frente) así que puedes responderle a Sapphire unas cuantas preguntas chiquito, verdad que si puedes (le pellizcó la mejilla) casa linda

-¡y si me niego!

Fue sumergido a la basura, Sapphire le dio un par de golpes al recipiente y luego le dieron vueltas en el cubo. Repitieron la acción una vez mas y luego lo sacaron del bote.

-¡OK, OK, OK, HABLARE, HABLARE!

-¡eso justo quería escuchar!. . . pregunta numero uno. . . ¿sabes quienes somos?

-Hmmmm. . . No

La chica lo tomo del cabello, lo acerco a ella y lo miro directo a los ojos. Sapphire le sonrió de manera siniestra y entonces le dijo. . .

-somos las ovejas negras

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

En Ponville, Twi, Rain y Pinkie llegaban a la biblioteca del pueblo, era una gran cabaña de color morado. Ellas al adentrarse rápidamente se dirigieron a una mesa del lugar, ahí pusieron todos los papeles y demás datos de Twi.

-muy bien chas es hora de resolver este asunto

-yo te apoyo al 120% amiga (dijo Reain) y tu pinkie. . . . . .¿pinkie?

Pikie estaba parada en la entrada de la biblioteca, oliendo el aire del lugar como un perro.

-¡Pinkie!

-Oh, que pasa. . .

-¿vienes?

-ah, claro. . .si, solo estaba. . . oliendo algo. . . algo, familiar (cerro lentamente la puerta) algo familiar

Twi separo todo los papeles unos de otros, luego acerco una pizarra y tomo unas tachuelas.

-ok, vamos a trabajar

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

En el antiguo castillo del reino, a Spike lo sacaban del cubo de basura una vez mas.

-¿Dónde esta la tal Flutter? (pregunto Sapphire)

-¡No lo se!

-¿Por qué estabas en su casa?

-somos amigos

-no te pregunte eso, o ¿si lo pregunte?. . . no verdad

-porque le hago el favor de cuidar sus mascotas

-ahí no había ninguna mascota, así que, ¿donde esta Flutter?

-no lo se

-pero si eres su amigo debes saber a donde se fue

-no lo se

-Hmmmmmmmmgggghh. . . (se ensaliva el dedo y le rasca la oreja)

-¡AHHGGGG!

-¿Por qué nos ataco de la nada?

-no lo se, de seguro la confunden con alguien mas

-¡Oh por favor!, ¿Quien mas tiene tal don con las bestias? ¿Quién? Anda, dime ¿Quién mas puso controlar a las bestias del bosque con su cantico?

-no, no lo se, pero ella no aria eso, ella, ¡ella es Fluttershy!

-hay por favor, y yo soy "Sapfires",

La chica indico nuevamente y entonces Spike fue hundido en el cubo de la basura, pero justo cuando la chica estaba apunto de dar la señal, uno sus pandilleros llego y le indico la hora.

-Hmmmmm. . . ya esta aquí ¿verdad?

-así es jefa (respondió)

La chica indico con una seña,, sacaron a Spike del cubo y se lo llevaron a otro lugar.

-nos vemos en un rato Spikey, espérame tantito

-¡espeten, ¿a donde me están llevando?!

-¡Estarás bien! (le grito y luego se dirigió a sus pandilleros) muy bien, atendamos a este loco de Manehattan (y se fue seguida por sus compañeros)

(fin del capitulo)

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Findel capitulo, nos vemos pronto.


	16. Chapter 16

Hola bueno aquí, con otro episodio de esta loca historia, de nueva cuenta agradezco a sus visitas y checadas, bueno, continuemos.

CAPITULO 16: ¡si no buscas conflicto, tendrás todo lo contrario!

En el bosque del everfree, Flutter seguía a toda velocidad, un sendero el cual terminaba al llegar a una extraña cabaña en el bosque. Esta era muy rustica, de madera petrificada, con adornos vudú y demás artículos de origen africano. Flutter llego a la entrada de la cabaña y toco una, dos, tres y cuatro veces la puerta, hasta que al fin alguien respondió al llamado.

-¿Quién anda por ahi? (se escucho una voz)

-¿zecora?. . .!zecora, soy yo, flutter¡

-¡amiga mia, espera un momento ahí!

-date prisa por favor

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

En el antiguó y abandonado castillo, Spike estaba atado de los pies y los brazos, en uno de los viejos cuartos del palacio.

-¿era necesario hacer doble nudo? (pregunto el peliverde a los dos guardias del lugar)

-jajajajaaa. . lo escuchas "_era necesario doble nudo, whaa, whaa"_

-jajajajajajajaaa. . . si, "_Whaaaaaa whaaaa"_

-olvídenlo, quieren (les frunció el seño)

Los guardias entonces salieron de la habitación, dejando al chico solo en el pequeño cuarto. Spike miro todo a su alrededor, unos cuantos muebles polvorientos y un viejo candelabro colgando en el techo. El muchacho entonces sonrió maliciosamente.

-¿por qué siempre dejan solo al prisionero?

El chico se arrastró hasta llegar a de las una esquina del cuarto, se aseguro de no ser visto por nadie, acercó su cabeza a la atadura y con un ligero soplido comenzó a quemar la soga con una pequeña llamarada de color verde que salía de su boca.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

En los alrededores del bosque, Flutter era acompañada por una mujer, ella era de tez morena, alta, ojos azules, su pelo era corto, de negro con mechones blancos, bestia un largo y poco convencional vestido blanco, dos aros de oro le rodeaban su cuello y consigo traía un bastón de adornado vudú.

-me dices, que tus amiguitos, por ningún lado aparecen, que perdidos y en peligro tu crees que están

-así es zecora,

-entonces algún rastro debemos encontrar

-por eso mismo te busque, nadie mas puede andar por este bosque mejor que tu, amiga

-cierto es, pero con cuidado debemos andar por aquí, si problemas no queremos encontrar, como de perdernos ó de las temibles fieras que habitan por aquí nos puedan lastimar, fuera de eso no hay nada mas

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

En el antiguo castillo, el joven Spike ya estaba libre de todas sus ataduras, se acerco a la entrada y le echo un ojo por el borde de la pared. Logro ver como sus vigilantes hablan des preocupados dándole la espalda a la entrada del cuarto (típico). Miro a los pasillos y estaban vacíos, entonces se adentro a la habitación de nuevo.

-Hmmmmmmmmmm. . . Piensa Spike, piensa, ¿Cómo puedes salir de aquí?

Miro por toda la habitación buscando algo de utilidad, hasta que de repente, la luz del sol comenzó a iluminar el cuarto. El chico alzo la mirada y vio como el sol entraba por una ventana en lo alto del muro

-¡bingo!

Con rapidez comenzó a empujar un viejo roperito en dirección a la venta, tomo una vieja silla y la puso en cima del ropero, sobre la silla coloco unas cuantas tablas de madera y sobre estas un pequeño banquito de madera. Todo eso en un Flash de velocidad.

-perfecto (comenzó a subir por la estructura) nadie puede detener al todo poderoso Spi. . . ¡Ouh!

El chico no logro pisar bien, se resbalo con la madera y (¡POOW!) Se dio un azoton bastante fuerte contra el piso de la habitación, que se sintió vibrar los muros.

-¡Ey, que pasa ahí (grito uno de los pandilleros)

Los dos hombres al entrar al cuarto, pudieron ver al pobre chico inconsciente y echado en los suelos.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué haces?, que estabas haciendo chaparro

Los dos se le aproximaron al peliverde, pero en ese momento se pudo sentir otra vibración en el lugar, seguido de extraños sonidos en el techo y pequeños trozos de pared cayendo sobre sus cabellos. Ambos pandilleros miraron para arriba y al hacerlo (¡CRASHTS!) el candelabro se les binó en cima.

-aaaaagggghh. . . mi cabeza (el chiquillo se levanto y se encontró a los dos pandilleros caídos) aaw. . . ¡Justo como lo planee!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Spike ya estaba recorriendo con mucho cuidado los pasillos del viejo castillo.

*_muy bien, eso estuvo bien Spike, ahora, solo ve con mucho, pero mucho cuidado, solo recuerda, mantén la calma y se cuidadoso, calma, cuidado, calma, cuidado, calma, cuidado, calma cuidado, clama cuidado. . . y por lo que mas quieras date una ducha al regresar a casa_* (pensaba para si mismo)

-¡PERO A QUE DIABLOS! (se escucho fuerte y claro la voz de Sapphire)

Spike entonces se congelo por completo, después de eso le siguió un fuerte escalofrió por el cuerpo. Esa fue la vos de Sapphiere.

-¡EN VERDAD, EN VERDA TU. . . TU. . .ESPERAS ESO!

-¡¿eh?! (el chico se confundió, miro para atrás y no había nadie) pero. . .

El chico se dirigió al final del pasillo y giro a la derecha, en el siguiente pasillo había varios vitrales con vista al interior y también al exterior del castillo, hubicados a la izquierda y derecha. El chico se acerco a uno de los ventanales de su derecha, se arrodillo y comenzó a mirar por los espejos.

-aaaah. . . ¿Qué pasa?

En el gran recibidor del castillo había unos cuantos arlequines en la entrada y varias ovejas negras al fondo.

-¡QUE CLASE DE LOCOS SON!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

-amiga Flutter ven a mi, ¿creo que di con algo? (a sus pies zecora observaba la tierra) creo que es una pista

-¿zecora? (Flutter se le acerco)

-mira como este paso de tierra fresco esta

Flutter pareció entender a lo que se refería la mujer, ella también inspecciono el suelo. Tomo un poco de tierra en sus manos y desvió la mirada al final del camino.

-aquí hubo una estampida. . .

-no, una persecución (zecora apunto en dirección a varias ramas y helechos con trozos de ropa en ellos) varios animales casando

-¡Oooooooh!. . .no creerás, que. . .

-no, lo atraparon (zecora ahora apunto en dirección apuesta) y se lo llevaron, si no habría aquí un desastre perturbador muy grande

-seguimos el camino entonces. . . ¿o. . . o. . . o tomamos otro? (estaba temblando)

-Hmmmmm. . . no lo se, pero todo va en esa dirección

Flutter dio un gran suspiro de resignación, entonces Zecora y ella continuaron con su camino.

-descuida Flutter, te puedo asegurar que ningún mal, tus amiguitos están corriendo

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Spike veía como Sapphire, les gritaba los arlequines y como estos no respondían a nada de lo que la joven decía.

-¡ESTA, ESTA, ESTA TONTERIA DE LA QUE HABLAN, ¿QUE. . .QUE. . .QUE RAYOS?

-es justo lo que oíste mujer, únanse y quizás podamos salir a delante, en estos, los buenos tiempos de cambio (dijo uno de los arlequines) y claro les daremos protección

Desde lo alto, Spike enfoco mas su atención a lo dicho. Alzo la cabeza para tener un mejor ángulo de vista de todos los presentes.

-¡PROTECCION!.. . .!¿PROTECCION?! . . . ¿NOSOTROS? LAS OVEJAS NEGRAS. . . . MGGGGHH. .. . MGHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH AHA

La risa de Sapphire resonó muy fuerte y luego fue seguida por la risa de todos sus muchachos, muy fuerte y a lo grande rieron, que logro causar un fuerte eco sonoro por todo lo alto del castillo y el cual molesto a Spike.

-Hhhhhhhggggh!. . .y creía que pinkie reía fuerte (se cubrió los oídos)

Cuando el peliverde se cubrió los oídos y cerro fuerte los ojos, no pudo notar que de tras suyo, algunas sombras de animales, se asomaron por los ventanales opuestos.

-HAHAHAHAHAAAaaaahaha. . . . Protección, si claro, como no, apoco (dijo sapphire)

-¡No saben de que hablan!

-¡Si, son unos tontos!

-¡Golpeémoslos de una ves jefa!

Varios de los pandilleros comenzaron a gritar sus opiniones, mientras que el resto les respondían con "Si" y algunos "Bien" en coro. Sapphiere les sonrió muy tiernamente a los arlequines y entonces empezó a caminar por el lugar, de manera divertida se le puso en frente al negociador de los circenses y entonces la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro.

-nosotros, no necesitamos protección, me escuchaste tarado, somos los mas #$%" y )&$"# de toda la nación. . . (tomo de la cabeza al arlequín y le comenzó a susurrar al oído) somos la revé que prende toda la emoción y acción, nadie causa mas pánico que nosotros, nadie se mete con nosotros, las ovejas negras, la panilla mas temida de todas y que les quede claro (le soplo al oído y lo empujo lejos de ella)

Desde lo alto, Spike pudo ver como los arlequines empezaron a ser rodeados por las ovejas negras cortándoles la salida principal del castillo. El chico calculo con los dedos, al menos unos veinte arlequines, contra una cantidad de cincuenta ovejas negras presentes en el lugar.

-oooo, pobres tipos, les van hacer el bullyng de sus vidas (susurro el chico)

-Y en verdad creen eso, por que. . . (Continuo el arlequín)

-por que justo ahora tenemos un pista de nuestros mas recientes problemas haya arriba. . .

Spike trago saliva desde su lugar y bajo la cabeza un poco.

-y pronto ese ya no será un problema, por que estamos mejor preparados que cualquier otra pandilla en Equestria, por que nosotros somos los únicos con $%/&/$ para lidiar con lo peor de everferee, (empezó a levantar su tono de voz) ¡por que tenemos el espíritu de un guerrero!, ¡Por que tenemos el mejor terreno en la nación!, ¡Por que no doy ni una $%&" por los problemas de los demás!, ¡Por Que Puedo Lidiar Con lo Que Venga!, ¡Y Por Que No Pienso Hacerle Caso a unos Tontos! ¡Y POR QUE SOY SAPPHIRE, LIDER DE LAS OVEJAS NEGRAS, ME ESCUCHASTE!

-¡YEEEEEEEEEIIII! (gritaron sus compañeros)

Los arlequines no se inmutaron por lo dicho, seguían ahí sin decir o hacer nada, hasta que su vocero pareció reaccionar de un trance.

-BRBRBRBRBR . . .(se sacudió, se dio cachetadas y puso atención otra vez). . . uh, lo siento mucho, no te escuche por que me aburren los discursos ridículos de película, y bueno, técnicamente repetiste lo que me susurraste, preferí perderme en tus "fiuufiuuh" (se alzo en puntitas y resalto el pecho) jajajajajajajaja

Una fría corriente de viento paso por salón y un silencio total se adueño de todo el lugar. Las ovejas negras no dijeron nada, como tampoco su líder, solo se quedaron totalmente callados y mirando a los arlequines. Los arlequines por su parte comenzaron a soltar unas cuantas carcajadas contenidas y a liberar unas cuantas sonrisas. Spike veía sorprendido al arlequín principal con mucha interrogante, luego comenzó a negar con la cabeza y con su mano derecha simbolizó la cruz de Cristo en dirección a aquel sujeto.

-¿Qué fue lo que me dijiste? (dijo sapphire) ¡¿Qué fue eso que me dijiste?!

Al arlequín le dio un pequeño escalofrió en la espalda y entonces le sonrió nervioso a la líder de las ovejas.

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAaaa. . .hay, apoco te la creíste, GHGHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. . .!No, como crees! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH. . .!Era broma! JAAFFFHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA, ¡era broma, era broma niña! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHaaaaa, ¡Era, broma niña! ¡Hay no manches como caen con eso! MGTMGTHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (n.n*) . . . . . en serio era broma. . . .!OKEY NO LO ERA!. . .!PERO ES POR QUE ESTAS LINDA, NO ME MAL ENTIENAS! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Sapphire chasqueo los dedos y entonces sus pandilleros se aproximaron para golpear a los chicos de Manehattan, aun así los arlequines no se movieron de sus lugares, mientras que los demás se les acercaban.

-Ya estas muerto idiota (dijo sapphire tronándose los dedos) ¿ultimas palabras?

*_wooo, increíble, esa pregunta si que fue conveniente, woooo que pesado no creen_* (pensó el arlequín) si. . . "la desgraciada ya llego"

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

"_aaaaa-aaaahh-auuhh-aahhhhhhff"_

Un melodioso canto se escucho a fuera del castillo y en menos de unos segundos. . .

**¡CRASH!**

Por las ventanas y por la puerta principal, varios animales y aves irrumpieron en el lugar.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Este es el fin del capitulo, nos vemos pronto con el próximo capitulo. Oooh, de seguro se están preguntando, ¿Qué rayos paso?, ¿Quién llego?, ¿Quién canto? ¿Que mas podrá hacer spike?. . . y un infinidad mas, No es verdad.


	17. Chapter 17

Hola, aquí con un nuevo capitulo, con un poco mas de aparición de las chicas.

CAPITULO 17: ¡A PINKIE LE GUSTA ALGUIEN! JAJAJAA

* * *

En la biblioteca de ponville, Twi recogía algunos libros y los ponía en las estanterías, mientras gritaba el nombre del mucho de pelo verde.

-¡Spike! ¡Spike!, ¡Spike!

-no esta en casa Twi (dijo rainbow desde la mesa) así que mejor deja de gritar, y regresa aquí y ayúdanos quieres

-pero según la lista de encargos que le di, el no debería tardar demasiado tiempo en hacer lo que le pedí

-Twi, (su amiga la miro a los ojos) él es Spike, ¿que crees que pudiera estar haciendo ahora?

-Hmmmmmm bueno, tal ves. . .

**FLASH Imaginativo. . . **

-Siiiiii, esto es vida!

En el arcadia de videojuegos del pueblo, Spike se encontraba jugando en las maquinitas junto con otros niños a su lado, "Fightingismagic" y riendo mientras juegan.

-¡Esto es mejor que hacer el tonto y ridículo trabajo que me dio Twi!

Arcade: ¡_**Movimiento Fatal!**_

-¡YEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAH! (gritaron todos)

**FLASH Fin. . .**

-hmmm. . .creo que tienes razón Rain, tienes mucha razón (se sentó entonces con su amiga rain y reviso los papeles en la mesa) ¿tienes ya algo?

La chica del pelo arcoíris suspiro para abajo, soltó los papeles y miro a su amiga al rostro.

-me temo que no Twi, no tengo nada

-pero. . . tu eres la mejor fan de los wonderbolts, debes de saber algo, lo que sea, una pista de lo que pudo haberles pasarles

-ese es el asunto, no hay nada, yo mejor que nadie, sabría si los wonderbolts estuvieran enrollados en algún problema, pero no lo están

-puedes estar, total y completamente. . . ¿segura?

-lo estoy, pues. . .ellos son buenos chicos, no tienen a nadie en contra de ellos, son queridos por todos y laboran en favor a las princesas cuando pueden

Twi medito por algunos minutos, reviso los papeles y demás documentos y de repente indico positivamente con su dedo.

-¡Que hay de los shadowbolts!

-los ¿shadowbolts?

.si, tu me dijiste que ellos eran los eternos enemigos de los wonderbolts, y eran los únicos en Equestria que los despreciaban tanto como para querer deshacerse de ellos para siempre

-hmmmm. . . bueno, eso seria una buen pista, si no fuera, por el simple, insignificante y pequeño echo, de que nadie sabe de ellos desde hace ya unas semanas

-oooh (se resigno)

Ambas guardaron silenció por un rato, mirando y revisando la información. El silencio continuo por un rato hasta que Twi alzo la mirada, miro de un lado al otro buscando algo, luego miro a Rain y le pregunto.

-¿Donde esta pinkie?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

En la azotea de la biblioteca, pinkie estaba sentada en la orilla del edificio. En ciertos momentos ella alzaba la cabeza e inhalaba por la nariz. Después de oler, ella suspiraba con una sonrisa en el rostro y volvió a inhalar.

-HMMMMMM! (se abrazó a si misma) MMHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI HI!

-¡Pinkie!

-¡AAAAAHH!

Twi le grito por la espalda y cuando la chica se alarmo ella se abalanzó para el frente y (POOW!) se cayo, de la azotea con el suelo.

-¡PIKIE! (Twi se asomo por el borde) ¡PINKIE!

Al frente de la biblioteca Pinkie tenía la cabeza metida en el suelo y mostraba el trasero al aire. El cuerpo de la chica rosa comenzó a temblar y a moverse, usando sus manos y pies, la chica comenzó a pujar varias y repetidas veces hasta que pudo sacar la cabeza de la tierra.

-¡ESTOY BIEN TWI! (saludo a su amiga desde a bajo) ¡ESTOY BIEN!

Twi suspiro al ver a su amiga bien y a salvo, pero cuando miro de nuevo, la chica del pelo de algodón ya no se encontraba ahí. Por de tras de Twi, Pinkie apareció de la nada, esta le sonrió, sin que Twi se diera cuenta pinkie inhalo mucho aire por la boca hasta que lleno sus pulmones.

-¡BUUUUUUUHH TWILIGHT! (le grito)

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! (grito asustada la joven twi, luego se volteo a ver a pinkie) ¡Pinkie!

-no digas nada, que tu empezaste (le guiño el ojo)

A Twi le tomo unos minutos recobrar la calma, pero ahora ambas amigas ya estaban regresando al interior de la biblioteca. Rain las vio llegar, pero miro mas a Pinkie y lo sucio que ella ahora estaba.

-¿Qué paso?

-nada, solo bromas entre amigas (respondió pinkie, dándole un par de palmadas a twi en la espalda)

-así que al fin vas a ayudarnos, o vas a perder mas tiempo por ahí

Las tres tomaron asiento.

-lo siento chicas, solo, es que. . . no puedo dejar de pensar

-¿pensar en que? (dijo twi)

-en cosas. . .

-pero ¿Qué cosas? (ahora dijo rain)

-ya saben, cosas que una piensa de la vida

Twi y Rein alzaron los hombros y regresaron al trabajo, revisaron papeles y. . .

-cosas que en verdad importan en la vida (las interrumpió la pelirosa) y que te hacen pensar

Twi y Rein asintieron y entonces volvieron a enfo. . .

-Y me siento, súper feliz cuando, una siente esa dicha

-aja. . .(dijo rein antes de volver al. . .)

-¡Se me erizan los pelos, de pensar solo en esa cosa!. . . ¡JIJIJIJIJIJIJIJII!. . .dije cosa

-me alegra pinki. . .

-¡ME HACE SENTIR TAN EMOCIONADA!

Ambas amigas intercambiaron miradas de fastidio. Y entonces pinkie interrumpió otra. . .

-¡SIENTO QUE QUIERO EXPLOTAR! (se abrazo a si misma, comenzó a dar giros de lado a lado y sus mejillas se sonrojaron) ¡Y ME E. . .!

-¡PINKIE! (grito rein) ¡PODRIAS, POR FAVOR! (la chica se tranquilizo y volvió a dirigirle la palabra). . . decirnos, de lo que estas hablando

-¡TAN SOLO HABLO DEL CHICO MAS APUESTO, ATRACTIVO, BELLO, PRECIOSO, GUAPO Y MAS PERFECTO EN EL MUNDO!

A Twi y a Rein se les agrandaron las orejas después de lo que dijo Pinkie y (RIIUUUMM) rápidas como automóvil, ambas tomaron asiento junto a la pelirosa. Sujetaron a la chica por ambos brazos y la miraron directamente con unos ojos despampanantes de brillitos y chispitas de colores.

-¡¿QUÍEN ES?, ¿QUÍEN ES?, ¿QUÍEN ES?, ¿QUÍEN ES?, CUENTA, CUENTA, CUENTA, CHISME, CHISME, CHISME, CHISME! (dijeron a coro y mu emocionadas) ¡CUENTAME, CUENTAME, CUENTAME, CUENTAME, CUEN. . . (Intercambiaron miradas confusas) ¡QUIERO DECIR. . . CUENTANOS, CUENTANOS, CUENTANOS, CUENTANOS!

-OKEY!

Se tomaron de los brazos y juntaron cabezas formando un circulito secreto. Twi y Rein entonces le comenzaron a lanzar preguntas a la pelirosa.

-¿Quién es?. . .

-. . ¿Dónde vive?

-¿Dónde lo conociste?. . .

-. . ¿Está guapo?

-¿Cómo se viste?. . .

-. . ¿Lo conocemos?

-¿Cuál es su nombre?. . .

-¿Él te habla?. . .

-. . ¿Ya te beso?

-¿Tiene dinero?. . .

Pinkie tomo una bocanada de aire y. . .

-¡QUISAS TENGA DINERO, AUN NO ME BESA, AUN NO ME HABLA, NO ME ACUERDO BIEN DE SU NOMBRE, TAL VEZ TWI LO RECUERDE. . . (twi y rein miraron confusas a su amiga) . .ES MUY ELEGENTE, ES EL MAS HERMOSO DE TODOS LOS HOMBRES, LO CONOCI EN NUESTRO ULTIMO VIAJE, CREO QUE VIVE EN MANEHATTAN, Y EL ES, EL AMOR DE TODA MI ESPLENDIDA VIDA Y FUTURO PADRE DE MIS HIJOS! (termino respirando agitadamente)

Todas guardaron silencio por un largo rato, en el que Twi y Rein miraban perdidamente a su amiga Pinkie. Pasado un tiempito extra, Twi trato de expresar sus palabras, pero no pudo y guardo silencio, miro de nuevo a su amiga e intento mover la boca otra vez, pero la termino cerrando, después de otro rato silencioso. Rein intento comunicarse soltando unos cuantos sonidos de su boca, pero no tuvieron sentido y guardo silencio también. Twi tosió para adentro y pudo hablar en esa ocasión.

-ok, si, muy bien, aaaaaaawww. . . . ¡HMGGGTT, HMGGGT! (se aclaró la garganta y relamió sus labios) aaaaawwbbhh. . . si-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i. . .si, aaaaaaaw ¿Qué? (dijo muy bajito)

-dije (la pelirosa inhalo y. . .) -¡QUISAS TENGA DINERO, AUN NO ME BESA, AUN NO ME HABLA, NO ME ACUERDO BIEN DE SU NOMBRE, TAL VEZ TWI LO RECUERDE, ES MUY ELEGENTE, ES EL MAS HERMOSO DE TODOS LOS HOMBRES, LO CONOCI EN NUESTRO ULTIMO VIAJE, CREO QUE VIVE EN MANEHATTAN, Y EL ES, EL AMOR DE TODA MI ESPLENDIDA VIDA Y FUTURO PADRE DE MIS HIJOS! (termino respirando agitadamente). . . Me Cap. . .Capta-h-h- aaaaww. . . afu, afu, afu, afu, afu. . ¿Me escucharon bien ahora?

-si. . .aaaw, pinkie, si te escuchamos ahora. . . . . ¡MUY BIEN! (rompieron el circulo secreto) ¡Es hora d volver al trabajo!

-¡esperen chicas!

La pelirosa detuvo a sus amigas en seco y en el precisó instante. Twi y Rein giraron muy lenta y pesadamente en dirección a su amiga.

-Si, pinkie. ¿Qué pasa?

-que no quieren acaso saber mas. . .(les echo una mirada de cachorrito)

-¡Aaaaaaawww!. . . ok (y ambas se echaron en las sillas)

-¡YUUUPI!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Al otro lado del pueblo hay un edificio con forma de carrusel, la fachada pintada blanco y purpura. En el interior del lugar, los llamados de Rarity se podían escuchar fuertes y claros.

-¡Opal! ¡Opal! ¡Me escuchas! ¡Opal! ¿Dónde estas mi querida? ¡Opal!

En el cuarto de la muchacha, oculta de bajo de la cama, la gata blanca esponjada de Rarity se cubría las orejas, de la nada Opal es sacada de su escondite por la joven chica.

-¡Ahí estas mi lindura! (comenzó a darle de besos babosos por todo el rostro de su mascota) ¡Hay, lindura, me extrañas, verdad que si, verdad que extrañaste a mama, oh si, si lo hiciste, usted muchachita me extraño! ¡Chi, chi, chií!

Opal puso una mueca en el rostro y gruño un poco. Rarity, se llevo consigo a su mascota a la planta baja. Ambas entraron a la cocina, la chica coloco a su amiga en un cojín esponjoso y ella se dirigió a la mesa.

-¿tienes hambre Opal? (su mascota le maulló un par de veces) ¡Muy bien! Solo deja que mama te prepare algo, tu solo espera aquí y mira algo de tele (alcanzó un control remoto y encendió una pequeña televisión de ahí) aurita estará tu comida bomboncito

La chica abrió la despensa y comenzó a sacar un par de cajas de comida y un tazón grande con el nombre de su gata en el, mientras que Opal, veía tranquilamente la programación.

*_Hola damas y caballeros, aquí Susana ranquel, con las ultimas noticias, en vivo y en directo desde canterlot, con un invitado muy especial. . .*_

Rarity sacó un poco de leche fresca de la nevera y la virtio en un baso. Tomo una par de cajas mas de la estantería y se dirigió a la lumbre.

_*el alto social de la alta sociedad de la nación, el señor; Francis Helmont Parns*_

-Opal quieres un poco de ¿especias o picante? Con tu salmón (le pregunto a su gata y esta apunto con la cola a las especias) ¡Muy bien!, especias serán (regreso a cocinar)

_*dígame señor Parns, ¿acaso es, esta reunión, la escusa perfecta para ofrecer una de sus tan aclamadas y entretenidas fiestas? Pues como sabemos, usted nunca deja pasar ninguna oportunidad para mostrar lo mejor que la alta sociedad de la nación, tiene para ofrecer* _

Rarity puso el pecado sobre la sartén y de repente (Fuzzzzhh) salió mucho vapor. La chica se alejo un poco del asador, se aproximo a la ventana de la cocina y la abrió, dejando escapar todo el vapor.

-mejor dejemos que se oree un poco, ¿o no Opal? (su mascota no le contesto)

_*. . .bueno Susana, creo que no esta mal, el echo de que recibamos a nuestros invitados inversionistas, a pasar un buen rato, que no se sientan presionados por el echo de venir solo a hablar de negocios y creo que con una buena reunión con la gente mas rica de la nación, pueda que ayude a impulsar o logre generar mas y mejores negociaciones*_

A Rarity le llamo la atención lo que se logro escuchar de la televisión, bajo la flama de la lumbre y se acerco a ver. Mientras Rarity enfoco su atención en la caja de imágenes, su mascota Opal, empezaron a molestarle sus orejas de gato.

**En la televisión. . . **

Susana: ¡Reunión!. . . ¿en verdad lo quiere llamar así?

Francis Parns: ¡Oh, de acuerdo! Lo admito, me gusta hace reuniones Tertulia cuando se puede

Susana: okey, pasando a algo mas serio, bueno. . . es muy evidente que todo el sector económico esta muy al pendiente de esta reunión empresarial, pero, ¿Qué podría decirnos en su opinión señor Parns? ¿Qué planea el magnate mas carismático del pueblo? (le aproximo el micrófono)

Francis Parns: bueno, además de poder guardar mas dinero bajo mi colchón (todos rieron a esa broma). . .JEJEJEJEJe. . .creo que si equestria encuentra un buen benefactor, para cuando termine esta reunión, esta nación y todos quienes habitan en ella, verán un nuevo amanecer en nuestra historia

Susana: bueno, muchas gracias, señor Francis Helmont Parns_, _por su tiempo

Francis parns: gracias a ti, Susana, espero verte cubriendo este evento en unos días (se aleja de la reporte y continua su camino al interior del castillo)

Susana: bueno, ahí lo tuvieron, damas y caballeros, yo soy Susana ranquel, reportando en vivo desde canterlot y la gran asamblea de fusión económica

**Con Rarity. . .**

-Hmmmmmmmmmmmm. . . (Entonces la chica se estremeció, abrió por completo los ojos razonando y ahogó un grito) ¡AAAAUUUCHHH! (miro su pierna y vio como Opal la había rasguñado) ¡OPAL!

-GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR-MAUUUU! (chillo fuertemente)

-¡OPAL!

Rarity vio como su pequeña mascota se cubría los oídos, temblaba de dolor y gruñía por lo bajo. Rarity levanto a la pequeña y la miro preocupada.

-¡QUERIDA, DIME QUE TE PASA!

-GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHH! (gruño en dirección a la ventana)

-¿Qué ocurre pequeña? No te entiendo

Opal gruño mas fuerte y se cubrió la cabeza con la ropa de su dueña. Se estremeció un par de veces, eso alarmo a la chica.

-HAY DIOS. . . mejor te llevo con Flutter a ver que tienes

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

-Y su aroma, mmmmmmmmh! Huele como panecillos de dulces. . . (miro a su amigas y les dio un abrazo) ¡No es explendido!

En la biblioteca, Rein y Twi, habían empezado a formar una mapa conspirativo en un pizarrón de la biblioteca. Pinkie por su cuenta estaba balbuceando cosas, que sus amiga no ponían atención y a lo que abrazaba en ese momento era unas figuras de cartón con dibujos baratos de Rein y Twi.

-Si pinkie, lo es (dijo Twi) ¿ya podrías ayudar?

-¡Claro! (arrojo las figuras de cartón lejos y se aproximo a sus verdaderas amigas) ¿Cómo puedo ayudar?

-pásame esos periódicos

Pinkie tomo los periódicos indicados y se los llevo a Twi, uno por uno, hasta que. . .

-¡OH! (vio asombrada la imagen) Mira Twi, aquí fue donde conocí a mi hombre, ¿recuerdas?

La imagen era de un edificio grande de Manehattan .

-Hmmmmmmm. . . (twi no le presto mucha atención a la imagen que indicaba su amiga) que bien pinkie, ahora pásame esas tachuelas quieres

-¡Muy bien!

Guardo la imagen dentro de su ropa y busco lo que su amiga le había pedido.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Nos acercamos al final del arco de revelaciones, las chicas pronto armaran parte del rompe cabezas y la gran pelea que se avecina, esta próxima. . . .ahora, quiero jugar un juego, quisiera que ustedes me digieran sus teorías de conspiración sobre la historia, y buen, digamos que si mas o menos le atinan, los recompensare con un premio, el cual es la aparición recurrente de su O.C en la historia, así que si quieren mádenme un PM, con su teoría de a donde va esta historia.


	18. Chapter 18

CAPITULO 18: Flutter y Zacora Badasses

El atardecer se reflejaba en los cielos naranjas del poblado de Ponville, y por ahí, Rarity corría por un sendero que llegaba a la casa de Flutter, la chica cargaba entre sus brazos a su pobre mascota Opal y a la distancia se podía alcanzar a ver la cabaña de su amiga.

-Tranquila Opal, ya casi llegamos con flutter, ella te cuidara y te pondrás bien mi corazón (le dijo a su mascota)

Al fin en la entrada del jardín del hogar de Flutter, Rarity se detuvo a la puerta y comenzó a gritar el nombre de su amiga.

-¡Flutter! ¡Flutter! ¡Fluutteeer! ¡Hola! ¡Flutter! Necesito ayuda! ¡Amiga! ¡Soy Rarity! ¡Opal se siente mal! ¡Flutter responde! ¡Soy Rarity! ¡¿HOLA?! ¡Amiga! ¡Necesito tu ayuda!. . . (Comenzó a gritar más desesperada) ¡Ayuda! ¡Flutter, responde por favor! ¡Amiga!

Continuo gritando varias veces la ayuda y el nombre de su amiga, pero no obtenía ninguna respuesta desde el interior de la cabaña.

**FLASH BACK al estilo de filme resteando. . .**

Era pleno día, y en el antiguo castillo abandonado en el interior del bosque everfree, había una gran conmoción. Animales salvajes allanaban el interior del castillo, pandilleros del bosque eran atacados por toda clase de animales y animalitos del bosque, el joven Spike se cubría pecho tierra de todas las aves que entraban por las ventanas rotas, y en el medio de todo, los arlequines comenzaron a dar de maromas perdiéndose entre toda la conmoción.

-¡SANTOS GUACAMOLES ¿QUE ESTA PASANDO?! (grito el chico des de su escondite) ¡OLVIDENLO YO ME VOY DE AQUÍ! (salió huyendo rápidamente por el pasillo) ¡AAAAAAAHH!

En la gran entrada del castillo, varios de las ovejas negras del everfree comenzaron a contraatacar la invasión de las criaturas del bosque, uno de ellos era la líder de la pandilla.

-¡QUIEREN UN POCO DE ESTE BONBON, PUES VENGAN POR EL! (los invitaba con señas a que se aproximaran)

Un par de ardillas se fijaron en Sapphire y se le lanzaron en cima pero. .

¡POOW!

La líder de los pandilleros les dio un par de ganchos en el estomago

-¡SIGUIENTE! (grito)

Varios de los animales vieron a las ardillas doliéndose en el suelo, comenzaron gruñir ferozmente y voltearon a ver a Sapphire con ojos totalmente rojos de furia. Se le fueron en motón, justo cuando estaban por morder y rasguñar a la chica, ella solo rio.

¡KIIICK!

Pateo a un par de liebres como pelotas de futbol.

¡POOOW!

Le rompió el hocicó a un zorro.

¡HULK SMASH!

Se llevo a varias ratas y demás roedores con un impacto en el suelo.

¡CHIIIIIIICHH!

Le dio un retorcijón de pezón al oso yogui.

¡CRAAACCK!

Le aplico una quebradora de espalda a tiger.

¡PUUUW!

-¡JAAH!. . . ¡Eso es lo mejor que tienes acaso, ¿Eh? Flutter! (grito a los cuatro vientos esperando respuesta) parece que si jejejeee. . . ¿eh? (cuando se fijo, pudo ver como spike salía huyendo por una vieja puerta de madera) ¡NNN-NO!

Sapphire hiso aparecer sus alas emplumadas, y se levanto un par de metros por encima de todos.

-¡OVEJAS! (grito a todo pulmón) ¡LUCHEN COMO SI NO HUBIERA UN MAÑANA! (luego salió volando en dirección a donde spike se fue) ¡RESISTAN!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

En los alrededores del viejo castillo, Zecora y Flutter corrian lo mas rápido que podían. Ambas cruzaron por un pequeño prado sin arboles o maleza crecida, el cual tenia una vista perfecta de las torres del castillo, cuando estaban lo suficiente mente cerca, ambas se detuvieron y vieron como las bestias invadían el castillo.

-OH! (flutter se quedo sin palabras) ¡Pero que es lo que les esta pasando!

-. . . (zecora no dijo nada)

_-¡AAAAAAHHH!_ (se escucho el grito de alguien)

-no, no, nosotras debemos ir ahí de inmeaAAHH!(flutter empezó a dirigirse al castillo, pero de la nada, empezó a caer por una zanja)

-AMIGA MIA FLUTTER! (se aproximo al borde y al fijarse vio que flutter había caído en un pequeño arroyo) ¡RESISTE! (salto por el borde y sin problema ¡SPLASH! aterrizo en el agua) ¡FLUTTER!

-z-zecora (flutter se levanto y dolió de la espalda baja) estoy, auch. . . bien

-Espera, ahí que ya llego en tu. . . (se detuvo en seco, volteo para atrás y miro fijamente un punto del arroyo)

-zecora creo solo me. . .

-Sssshhhhh! (le dijo la mujer). . . silencio amiga. . . solas no estamos ya (sujeto firme su basto y se adentro en la corriente)

Flutter miraba confundida a su amiga Zecora, se mantuvo callada por unos instantes, pero no aguardo mucho mas, se levanto y se le acerco a la pelinegra.

-¡QUIETA! (le grito y la pelrosita se freno en seco) ¡NO DES UN PASO MAS EN MI DIRECCION!

-pero, pero, pero, zecora. . .

-¡VUELA!

-¿Qué?

-¡QUE VUELES!

Antes de que Flutter pudiera reaccionar, Zecora se giro rápidamente y con su bastón (¡POOOW!) golpeo a un buzo (así es, esos tipos que tienen cascos grandes y se sumergen al agua) que emergió de las aguas.

-¡AAAAHHH! ¡De acuerdo! (flutter hiso aparecer sus alas y rápidamente se elevo fuera de aquel agujero) ¿y ahora?

-¡BUSCAR A TUS AMIGOS DEBES YA! (giro otra ves, pero en cámara lenta y. . . . ¡POW!. . . . Golpeo otra ves al buzo en la cabeza) ¡AHORA!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Spike salió corriendo del interior del castillo, hasta que se vio atrapado en la terraza, corrió hasta el final de esta y comenzó a gritar por ayuda.

-AAAAAAAHH! ¡AUXILIO! ¡AYUDA! ¡SOCORRO! (comenzó a gritar) ¡ALGUIEN!

¡CRAACKS!

El suelo de la terraza fue destruido por nada mas y menos que Sapphire quien lo a travesó desde abajo.

-¡OOOH! ¡DIOS MIO!

-¡No es caparas! ¡Tu!. . . ¡Tuuu! (la chica se tambaleo un poco a los lados y se vio forzada a aterrizar) ¡T-U!. . . ¡aaaggh!

-¡ACABAS DE ROMPER GRANITO!

-¡SI!. . . ¡Ese era el plan!. . . . ¡auch! (se toco la frente)

-aaaaw. . . ¿estas bien? (le pregunto ya sin tanto miedo) ese fue un gran golpe

-si. . .!agghh!. . .dios, mi cabeza. . . ¡Cielos, eso si que dolió!

-deberías tener mas cuidado, esos bloques tienen el tamaño de una caja y tu los golpeaste así, como así

-sabes que, ni siquiera se por que lo hice, ¡AAUUGGH!. . . dios, tan solo pude haber tomado el camino y alcanzarte. . .!AAAAGG!

-Si, bueno, tan solo mira, estamos en una terraza y ahí adentro hay un pandemonio, yo simplemente no tenia escape alguno y ahora tu estas, tu estas muy lastimada

-si. . .!AAAAAAHHD, DIOS!. . . que estupidez ¡AAAAGHH!, tan solo fue algo, estúpido, ¡AAAAUUCCH!. . . voy a tener a la madre de todas las resacas !AAAAAAGGHHTT!. . .no quiero ni pensar en el chichón que me saldrá

-que acaso no tienen algún vaporut o algún ungüento ahí adentro con el que te cures o algo

-¡A TRAVESE UN TECHO ECHO DE ROCA GRIS!. . . ¡AAAAAUUUGGCCCCHH!. . . . . . No hay ungüento para eso ¡AAAAGGH!. . .!sabes que, tan solo, tan solo voy a continuar con lo que estaba haciendo, si. . . voy a golpearte y acabarte hasta que tu amiga Flutter detenga a sus ¡AAAAAAAAUUUUUUCCHHH! ¡DIOS!. . . . Hasta que tú amiga se rinda para salvarte (comenzó a acortar la distancia entre ella y Spike)

-¡Segura que no quieres revisarte la cabeza primero! (el terror volvió a el)

-tranquilo. . .(ella entrelazo los dedos y comenzó a tronarlos) solo te dolerá mucho

Sapphire estaba apunto de golpear a Spike con sus puños, pero se detuvo cuando el extraño canto se escucho por todo el lugar.

-_aaaahhhhaaaooohhhoooaaaa, aaawww, aaaaawww_

Spike y Sapphire dirigieron su mirada a la cima del castillo, en la torre más alta de todas, pudieron ver que ahí se encontraba una mujer de túnica azul con capucha, era quien cantaba aquella canción.

-¡FLUTTER! (grito sapphire) ¡Al fin te muestras, maldita cobarde!

-¿Fluttershy?. . . en verdad eres tu, pero, es imposible

-eh. . .(sapphire miro a spike con sorpresa y luego miro a la encapuchada otra ves) ¡LO SABIAAA! (salió disparada al ataque) ¡NADIE SE METE CON LAS OVEJAS NEGRAS! ¡TU MAL. . .

¡POOW!

Un halcón impacto en la cabeza de Sapphire.

¡POOW!

Otra le dio un golpe más en la cabeza.

¡POOOW!

Un par más de halcones la golpearon en unión d las alas con la espalda.

¡POOOW!

Un golpe directo en el estomago.

¡RAAAGZ!

La rasguñaron en la espalda y demás partes del cuerpo.

¡POOW, POOW!

Dos mas le golpearon la punta de sus alas.

-¡Creen que. . (POOW). . .aaauccchh!. . .(RAAGZ) ¡HMMGGG!. . .(POOW) YA BASTA (intento dar unos golpes pero POOW) ¡AAAAAHH!

Sapphire empezó a retroceder unos cuantos metros para abajo, pero ¡POOOW! Recibía golpe tras golpe sin parar, por las aves que protegían a la encapuchada de azul.

-¡ALTO, FLUTTERSHY! (grito spike) ¡NO TINES QUE LASTIMARLA! (no obtuvo respuesta) ¿fluttershy?

Todas las aves se alzaron en conjunto, tomaron altura limite, y se dejaron ir en picada a la velocidad máxima y (¡POOOOW!) impacto directo contra Sapphire. Aun después de aquel golpe, los halcones continuaron empujando a la chica en picada con dirección al suelo.

-no. . .no, ¡No! ¡ALTO! (comenzó a gritar spike) ¡FLUTTERSHY!

-_FUUUUiiii fuifuifiiufiuuuuu _ (se escucho el silbar de alguien)

Los halcones reaccionaron al llamado y dejaron en paz a Sapphire. Antes de que ella cayera por el agujero que ella misma realizó, Spike alcanzo a la chica por las alas y evito su caída.

-¡TE TENGOooooOOOHHhh! (spike casi se caía con sapphire, pero pudo resistir el peso de la chica) ¡AAAAAAHHHGGG! ¡Dios, como pesas! ¡vamos, levántate. . .(el chico se fijo mejor y vio que la chica estaba inconsciente) ¡Oh por favor, puedes atravesar un muro de piedra, pero un par de pajaritos te dejan inconsciente!

En la torre mas alta, la encapuchada miraba con sorpresa lo que acababa de suceder, miro al fondo y diviso como Sapphire era rescatada por el chico de pelo verde.

-¡HMMMGGH, HMMMGGH!

La mujer se asusto un poco y giro rápidamente para atrás, frente allá se encontraba se encontraba nada mas y menos que la pelirosita de Flutter, quien no se veía nada feliz. Flutter expresaba una furia intensa, su postura firme, una gran mueca en los labios, las cejas erizadas y juntas, los ojos casi cerrados y mirando con una furia explosiva a la encapuchada.

-como. . . te atreves (dijo la guardiana de la armonía y. . .

**¡SLAAAP!**

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

Flutter le había dado su cachetada más fuerte, directa en el rostro. Flutter logro hacer que la mujer cayera sobre su costado e incluso perdiera la cobertura de su capucha.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

¡POOW!

Zacora retrocedió contra el muro de tierra húmeda a sus espaldas. El misterioso buzo le estaba apunto de dar otro golpe, pero Zecora lo contuvo con sus propias manos, le doblo el brazo y comenzó a doblegar al submarino. El buzo entonces revirtió el agarre y tomo a zecora por el cuello, pero la pelinegra tomo impulso con el muro de tierra y se libero con una vuelta completa.

-¡Siento un gran mal en ti! (POOW golpeo directo el casco) ¡¿Quién acaso eres tu?! (POOW lo arrincono contra la pared) ¡RESPONDEME YA!

¡PO-CRAASH!

El ultimo golpe de Zacora logro romper el cristal del casco y llegar al rostro de la persona dentro de el. El buzo cayo rendido sobre el charco lodoso y comenzó a respirar agitadamente.

-acabado estas, tu rostro ahora veré de quien se trata (lo tomo el casco y comenzó a jalárselo con fuerza)

El buzo trato de oponer un poco de resistencia pero Zecora lo tenía bajo control total. Le tomo poco a zecora poder sacarle el casco de encima, pero solo le vasto con un esfuerzo mas y el casco se solto.

-Ahora. . .(arrojo lejos de ellos dos la protección de metal y miro el rostro de su atacante) ¿Quién eres tu? Acaso algún malhechor. . . .

Zecora se quedo muda al verle la cara a su atacante.

-¿Quién eres tu?

El buzo era en realidad una mujer, de larga cabellera roja y sedosa, grandes ojos azules, de tez clara, tersos y delicados labios rosados.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

En la torre mas alta del viejo castillo, la misteriosa encapuchada se dolía del golpe recibido por parte Flutter, quien aun mantenía su postura seria ante la situación.

-Ahora. . . ¿te disculparas por lo que hiciste?

-tu. . .(respondio la mujer) tu, no tienes. . . una idea, de con quien te metes

Entonces, aun sujetándose la mejilla, la mujer giro el rostro viendo directamente a los ojos de Flutter. Aquella mujer tenia una corta cabellera negra y brillante, profundos ojos azules, una piel semi-pálida y unos gruesos labios carmesí.

-wao. . . (dijo flutter con mucha impresión)

La mujer entonces se dejo caer de la torre, iba en caída libre y sin ningún medio para aminorar la velocidad o frenar la caída.

-GRRRAAAAAAAAAAHH!

Antes de que la mujer descendiera mas, una manticora salto por los muros exteriores del castillo y atrapo a la mujer. La bestia descendió con gracia y agilidad del castillo y se adentro al bosque.

Las puertas del castillo se abrieron y del interior todos los animales del bosque salieron corriendo y se fueron al bosque.

Con Spike, el muchacho aun intentaba subir a Sapphire sana y salva a un lugar seguro. De repente una mano tomo a la chica del hombro y ayudo al muchacho a subirla.

-¡Oh, gracias a dios, al fin alguien meeeeee. . . (el chico se espanto cuando noto que se trataba de un arlequín)

-por nada amiguito (le dijo y POOOW luces fuera)

-SPIKE (grito flutter, ella descendió rápidamente donde el muchacho estaba)

Cuando Futter llego con el chico, el arlequín ya se había marchado con Sapphire.

-¡HAY SPIKE, ¿TU QU HACES AQUÍ?!

Varios ruifos se escucharon del interior del castillo. Futter tomo entre sus brazos al pequeño Spike y se dirigió a ver. Del interior del castillo, los demas arlequines salían del palacio. Cargando cada un a al menos un pandillero de las ovejas negras y llevándolos al bosque everfre. De entre la maleza y los arboles, a donde los arlequines se retiraban, el trajeado de M-E, apareció.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Zecora miraba confusa a la mujer con la que se enfrento, la miro de cerca por unos cuantos segundos hasta que (POOW) la pelirroja le dio un golpe sorpresa. Zecora retrocedió un poco, entonces la pelirroja levanto la mano y antes de que Zecora se recuperara, un lazo dorado tomo la mano de la pelirroja y la elevo por encima de la zanja.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Cuando el arlequín que traía a Sapphire paso junto a M-E, este le mostro a la chica, el tipo de negro sonrrio un poco, el arlequín se marcho con los demás y M-E se quedo al final. Miro a los dos amigos en la terraza y luego se despidió con una reverencia. Flutter se quedo mirando como ellos huían del lugar, dejándola sola con el inconsciente de Spike.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .****. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Fin del capitulo, espero que les gustara. . . Oh apuesto que ya están emocionados de leer que pasara ahora, bueno, nos vemos.


	19. Chapter 19

Hola, en este capitulo la cosa estará medio larga, habrá saltos de escenas rápidos (asi como en las caricaturas, o series de tv, vean lo así) y habrá varios flashbacks para asi terminar el arco de resolución y dar inicio a la ultima parte del fic.

CAPITULO 19: No se nos escapara

* * *

En la biblioteca del pueblo, Twi, Rein, Y Pinkie terminaban de colocar los últimos detalles en su red de información, cuando de repente e improvistamente Rarity entro en el recinto como loca.

-¡CHICAS!

-AAAAAAAHHH! (se asustaron las tres)

-¡CHICAS!

-AAAAAAAAAHH!

-¡CHICAS!

-AAAAAAAAAAHH!

-CHICAS!

-AA. . .

-¡DETENGAN ESO!

-. . . .

-muy bien, ahora. . .!CHICAS, NECESITO SU AYUDA! (mostro a su mascota opal) ¡Opal las necesita!

-Wooooo. . . ¿Qué le paso a opal? (comento pinkie) ¿se golpeo? ¿se cayo? ¿se peleo? ¿Comió pescado echado a perder? ¿la lastimaste?

-no lo se, no, no, no, no y por supuesto que no, no se que es lo que le pasa a mi querida Opal

Opal tan solo emitió un maullido simplista. Twi miro el aspecto de la mascota y no vio convencida a la gata de su amiga.

-aaaaww. . . ella parece solo estar abrumada Rarity. . . ¿la obligaste a ver "Dance mom" de nuevo? (se aproximo a la pobre criatura)

-No

-entonces "Cuando los animales atacan"

-No

-¿entonces que es lo que le hiciste? (dijo Rein entrando en la conversación) o por que no vas con Flutter, ella sabrá que hacer

-ese también es un problemas, la busque en su casa pero ella no se encuentra

-como que no se encuentra en su cabaña (dijo pinkie)

-¡Tal vez por que esta en nuestra granja!

Todas voltearon a la puerta principal, vieron que una granjerita y de pelo rojo con moño, estaba parada en el umbral. La chica estaba cansada, pues jadeaba para tomar oxigeno.

-Bloom! (dijeron todas)

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

En las afueras del poblado, había una granja con amplias ectarias llenas de manzanos hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. En la casa junto a la cosecha, las chicas ya estaban reunidas. En la casa Spike, Flutter y Zecora eran atendidos en la sala, por una granjera y de edad avanzada.

-wooo, cielos pequeña, tu si que te lastimaste la palma (le decía a la joven fluter) estuviste recolectando rocas filosas o que hiciste, porque si que la tienes al rojo vivo

-estoy. . . estoy bien (flutter desvió la mirada)

-¡PERO QUE LES PASO A USTEDES! (grito a todo pulmón A.J.) ¡Están peor que torero recién salido de la plaza de toros!

Twi se le aproximo a Spike y le miro el ojo morado que tenia.

-¿en que te metiste ahora? Mírate ese ojo

-toma (Bloom le paso un bistec congelado al chico) eso te calmara lo hinchado

-Gracias (el muchacho tomo la carne y se la puso en el ojo)

Zecora se atendía si misma algunos rapones y moretones que se había echo. Miro a sus demás acompañantes y decidió hablar primero.

-Fuimos sorprendidos y terminamos en medio de un conflicto, que de nuestra incumbencia no era

-¡NO NOS INCUMBIA!. . . . ¡A MI ME SECUESTRARON, TAMBIEN TORTURARON Y A LA QUE AQUERIAN, ERA FLUTTER! (fluter bajo la mirada cuando su amigo la apunto)

-¡WOOU, WOOU, WOOOUU!. . . tranquilos todos (dijo A.J.) primero lo primero. . . .

-dígannos lo que paso (dijo twi)

**Veinte minutos después**. . . .

Pasado un rato las chicas ya sabían lo que les había pasado a Spike, a lo que se enfrento zecora y lo que hiso Flutter.

-Woooow. . . (dijo rein)

-si waaao (afirmo rarity)

-esperen un minuto (dijo pinkie) así que ¿Spike puede escupir fuego? Woooooooo. . . ¡Y ¿QUE PASO?! ¡Patearon mas traseros! (la chica se le arrimo al muchacho)

-aaaaaw, no pinkie pie. . .no pateamos a nadie mas

-pero increíble es (menciono zecora hablando otra vez) como el echo de que dos mujeres con tan exorbitante belleza, algo así pudieran hacer, no vi ninguna maldad, pero sentir su deseo de maldad, si me percate

El grupo se silencio por unos cuantos minutos de lo mas incomodos.

-de acuerdo, hubo problemas, pero eso como explica el estado de mi pobre opal (rarity le aproximo a su mascota a flutter quien la atenido)

-parece. . . estar muy. . estresada, adolorida. . . .esta como el resto de mis amiguitos (señalo por la ventana)

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

En el granero de la propiedad, todos los animales de Flutter se encontraban ahí, reposando y recuperando fuerzas. Todos y cada uno de ellos se veían muy cansados y lastimados, expresaban un dolor agudo en sus cabezas, gruñían, rasguñaban y tenían temblores que no podían evitar. Las chicas entonces entraron en el edificio y contemplaron a los animales de su amiga.

-fueron muy amables en ofrecerme su granero como refugió para ellos A.J.. . . no se como agradecerles (fluter se adentro y coloco a la mascota de rarity en un espacio junto a los demás)

-no es ningún problema amiga (le respondió a.j.) sabes que puedes contar con la ayuda de nuestra familia, siempre

Twi se sorprendió al mirar a todas las criaturas que reposaban en el granero y en ese estado tan deplorable.

-¿pero como es que todo esto paso?. . .

-fue aquella mujer de la que les conté, ella tiene el mismo don con los animales, al igual que yo. . . (flutter no miro a sus amigas, continuo atendiendo a la mascota de rarity) ella les provoco todo esto a mis animales y otros criaturas salvajes del bosque, los obligo a pelear, a hacer cosas horribles, les lavo el cerebro y supongo que Opal le escucho, tal vez este mal por que lucho contra el control de ella

-eso esta loco chica, me oyeron, cero cool, totalmente (dijo rein)

-bueno. . . si quieren, pueden ver como terminaron los otros sujetos

-¿otros? (exclamaron)

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

En el hospital de Ponville, el lugar estaba repleto por los miembros de las ovejas negras. Muchos estaban siendo operados en ese momento, otros eran atendidos por cirujanos y varios ya estaban en reposo.

-¡WOOOOOO! (dijo rein al ver la escena) las ovejas negras, el grupo mas brabucón, mas violento y peleonero de toda equestria. . . .derrotado, vencidos, estoy ciento veinte porciento. . . impresionada

-todos ellos (le pregunto twi al pequeño spike a su lado)

-no, no todos están aquí, según me dijo Flutter, al menos unos pocos fueron capturados (el chico dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida)

-¿Cómo?. . . como que "capturados" (twi fue tras el muchacho, dejando a solas a rein y pinkie)

-UUH!. . . (dijo pinkie) increíble. . .

-lo se

-parece que ya no son los mas rudos de toda la nación. . . aunque les ayudaría otro nombre, ¿no crees Reinbow?

-son las ovejas negras pinkie, son los chicos malos, el lado malo de las familias de la nación, lo oscuro de lo bondadoso, lo rebelde de nuestro ser, la excepción a la regla, ellos no necesitan otro nombre

-¿tu crees?. . . Yo los llamaría. . . hmmmm, no se, "las capas. . ¡No!. . . "Las capuchas oscuras" (quebró su voz en la ultima parte)

-aaaaaaaw. . . . No pinkie, no. . . . eso suena a nombre de mercenarios y caza fortunas, pero no a una pandilla con lo mas rudo de equestria

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

En la biblioteca del pueblo. . .

-¡M-E! (grito twi al entrar de golpe al lugar) ¡DEBI VERLO ANTES!

El resto del grupo entro a la biblioteca después de su amia twi y vieron como la chica tomaba algunos papeles y los incluía en su muro de información.

-¡Creo que empieza a tener sentido!. . . ¡CLARO!. . . ¡Si pongo esto aquí, esto acá, un poco por aquí y esto por aquí!

Las chicas y Spke se le fueron acercando a Twi con curiosidad.

-necesito, necesito. . . .(se giro y e topo con las miradas curiosas de todos) ¡No se queden ahí!. . . ¡Ayúdenme a descifrar esto!

Todos se alarmaron y rápidamente buscaron un lugar en la mesa para escuchar a Twi, clara y atentamente.

-okey. . .tratemos de unir los puntos. . . (comenzó apuntando a varias fotos de Manehattan) sabemos que visto aquí después. . . un par de semanas comenzó a dar problemas en la ciudad, luego sabemos que se fue aquí (conecto con un cordón la ciudad de Fillydelphia) después. . .

-después dicen que lo vieron en appleloosa una vez (menciono A.J.)

Twi tomo unas fotos representando al pueblo de appleloosa y se alejo un poco para ver mejor el cuadro.

Y después. . .

-fue visto de nuevo en Manehattan un par de veces mas (twi interrumpió a su amiga y conecto de nuevo el cordón al punto de Manehattan)

¡UH, UH! (pinkie levanto la mano tratando de atraer la atención de twi) ¡DESPUES LA PRINCESA TE LLAMO PARA PEDIRTE AYUDA!

-¡Exacto! (tomo otros dibujitos de colores, representado las a ellas) ¡Fuimos a Manehattan!

-y eso fue cuando pinkie se metió en líos, por divagar por ahí (rein se le acerco y le dio unos pequeños coscorrones a la pelirosa)

-¡No estaba divagando!. . . . ¡Les dije hace rato que estaba siguiendo a mi verdadero a. . . (se detuvo)

**FLASH BACK. . .**

_-¡HABER!. . . escúchame niña, este no es lugar para que una chica ande rondando. . así que por favor, por lo que mas quieras, podrías marcharte de aquí. . . ¿si?_

_-Hmmmmmmmmmm.. . . . ¡no!_

_-AAAAAHHHGG!. . . ¡escúchame por favor, será mejor que te vallas de aquí antes de que. . .(no termino)_

_**-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. . .**__(una risa resonó por el lugar) __**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA. . .**_

_**FLASH. . .**_

_Miro a sus espaldas y ahí lo vio. Un persona, este era hombre, un poco mas alto que ella, vestía un traje elegante traje todo de negro, a excepción de una blanca camisa y una corbata roja. Su cara, manos, cuello y cabellos, estaban ocultos al negro de una sombra total. Portaba un bastoN con el adorno de un diamante._

_-HOLA. . ._

**FLASHS BACK FIN. . .**

A Pinkie se le abrieron por completo los ojos, mirando perdidamente a su amiga Rein, inhalo profundamente y trago un poco de saliva.

-Esta bien (admitió forzadamente la peli arcoíris al ver la expresión de su amiga) No te preste mucha atención, lo lamento, ¡Pero Twi tampoco lo hiso, así que no te puedes enojar solo con migo!

Pinkie no respondió nada, se quedo callada por unos instantes, hasta que se logro recuperar un poco de la impresión, y entonces miro con ojos juguetones a su amiga.

-aaaaaw. . . ¡Esta bien Reinbow! (le sonrió y luego se dirigió con twi) ¡Después ¿Qué paso? jejejejejejejejejeeee

-De algún modo, él estuvo en Fillydelphia al día siguiente (dijo rarity) A pesar de estar cerca de Manehattan, las horas de su avistamiento no concuerdan

-Fuimos a Fillydelphia, (conecto el punto correspondiente a la ciudad y prosiguió). . . después no supimos nada de él o como llego tan rápido

**FLASH BACK (televisivo). . .**

J&J: ahora nuestra ciudad vecina esta teniendo problemas con la terrible amenaza del maestro del entretenimiento

(se muestran imágenes de un conflicto en Phihydelphia en la que el maestro del entretenimiento esta luchando y causando estragos mientras una chica con alas cafés lo sigue.)

**FLAHSBACK FIN. . .**

-¡Al menos que haya utilizado magia!

**FLASH IMAGINATIVO. . .**

M-E acompañado por los arlequines se tomaron de las manos y en conjunto, activan su magia, logrando así en un "FLASH" transportarse a la ciudad de Fillydelphia.

-Bien echo (dijo M-E)

**FLASH. . .**

-después fuimos a Appleloosa

Antes de que Twi continuara, A.J. tomo un poco del cordón y una tachuela para ponerla en el punto de Apleloosa.

-si, pero no encontramos nada de nada de ese tipo, fue una perdida de tiempo (comento rein)

-como que perdida, si salvamos el pueblo de unos tontos malhechores y le evitamos problemas al pueblo, a mi primo y al sherif jovencita

**FLASH BACK. . .**

-muy bien chicas (braeburn salió del edificio junto con el sheriff) esto no será tan complicado

-lo único que tienen que hacer, es echarle un ojo a los habitantes (dijo el sheriff) pero, si acaso llegan a tener problemas, nos avisan y enviaremos apoyo

-tranquilo sheriff, creo que nosotras tenemos las suficientes manzanas para encargarnos de tofo (dijo A.J. mientras su amiga fluttershy comenzó buscar por doquier)

-cuales manzanas? (pregunto inocentemente la peli rosita)

**FLASHBACK FIN. . .**

-es cierto, pero no pudimos evitar lo que paso al día siguiente (twi conecto el siguiente punto en la posición de cloudsdale)

**FLASH BACK (televisivo) . . .**

Reportero: resulta que los wonderbolts fueron vistos por ultima ves, en el desastre causado en el centro de tratamiento de aguas, apenas dos días atrás

Voz de fondo: según por afirmaciones de los trabajadores del lugar, ellos dicen "haber visto a uno de los wonderbolts" salir del centro de aguas, pero cando llegaron a la escena del problema, el miembro de los acróbatas, había desaparecido

**FLASH BACK FIN. . .**

-y ahora ellos están desaparecidos (dijo twi antes de conectar ahora el ultimo punto en everfree) o raptados

-si, desaparecidos. . . desaparecidos. . . un momento, todos están desaparecidos. . . ¡Están desaparecidos! (spike comenzó a gritar emocionado y luego salió corriendo a la puerta) ¡Desaparecidos!

-¿Y ahora que mosca le pico a ese chico?

-¡Esto pasa! (cuando volvió con las chicas, spike regreso con el periódico del correo) ¡Desaparecidos!

Las chicas al leer las noticias en el papel no mostraron mucho interés, pero Spike fue abriendo los pliegos y pasando las hojas hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando. Voto las demás hojas y puso en el centro el empapelado.

-aaaw, spike, acaso es. . .¿la nota roja? (pregunto flutter)

-¡No! (les indico la sección que el quería) esta. . . "desaparecidos", con nombres, lugares y fechas

Todas comenzaron a leer la información del periódico y de inmediato sus expresiones se llenaron de total asombro. Twi tomo unas tijeras y comenzó a recortar los datos, llevo los recortes a la pizarra y los unió con los demás datos.

-el no esta creando simples alborotos. . .(termino de colocar el ultimo recorte del periódico) el esta reuniendo un gran ejercito

-¡¿Qué?! (dijeron todos)

-simple. . . tan solo piénsenlo (tomo un metro de madera y con el indico el punto de Manehattan) ¡¿Qué es lo que tienen todos esos desaparecidos en común?!

-los secuestro el mismo tipejo. . .

-el crimen esta en aumento. . .

-fueron tomados por sorpresa, si, tal vez, ¿esta bien lo que dije?. . .

-¡ERAN CUMPLEAÑOS!

-por ser quienes son. .

-eran cero cool. . .

Twi bajo la mirada y se dio una facepalm, suspiró un poco y alzo la mirada de nuevo.

-¡ERAN LOS GRUPOS QUE TENIAN EL CONTROL FUERA DE LA LEY! (apunto con el metro desde cloudsdale hasta el everfree) ¡Los grifos, las ovejas negras y los wonderbolts eran los grupos que controlaban cada ciudad fuera de la ley de la princesa! ¡Tal y como nos contaste Spike!

**FLASH BACK. . .**

-¡ESTA, ESTA, ESTA TONTERIA DE LA QUE HABLAN, ¿QUE. . .QUE. . .QUE RAYOS?

-es justo lo que oíste mujer, únanse y quizás podamos salir a delante, en estos, los buenos tiempos de cambio (dijo uno de los arlequines) y claro les daremos protección

Desde lo alto, Spike enfoco mas su atención a lo dicho.

**FLASH BACK FIN. . . **

-¡ESTA CREANDO UN EJERCITO DE PANDILLEROS! (gritaron al mismo tiempo con acepción de twi)

La revelación provoco que todos se pusieran nerviosos, comenzaron a estresarse y alarmase al averiguar lo que M-E hacia con sus prisioneros.

-esperen (a rarity se le prendió un foco en la cabeza) ¿dijiste "Tiempos de cambio" Spike?

-si, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Por que se donde atacara (su preocupación cambio por la emoción que le trajo la deducción)

**FLASH BACK (television). . . **

Francis Parns: creo que si equestria encuentra un buen benefactor, para cuando termine esta reunión, esta nación y todos quienes habitan en ella, verán un nuevo amanecer en nuestra historia

Susana: bueno, muchas gracias, señor Francis Helmont Parns_, _por su tiempo

Francis parns: gracias a ti, Susana, espero verte cubriendo este evento en unos días

**FLASH BACK FIN. . .**

-¡Esperen un momento muchachas! (dijo a.j.) Saben lo que esto significa

-si. . .(dijo rein)

-sabemos cual es su plan ahora. . (dijo twi)

-sabemos donde atacara (continuo rarity)

-sabemos que tiene aliadas peligrosas. . . (Menciona flutter)

-y sabemos el por que de sus acciones recientes (dijo spike)

Se guardo un largo silencio mientras que asimilaban el descubrimiento, pero, el silencio acabo cuando en conjunto gritaron.

-¡LO TENEMOS! (celebraron con un gran abrazo grupal y saltitos)

Pero una de ellas no celebraba, de todas ellas, Pinkie era la única que no se unió a la celebración, tan solo se quedo ahí viendo como sus amigas festejaban. Desvió la mirada a la pizarra y poso toda su atención en la fotografía de Manehattan. Puso una mueca de desagrado al sacar con sumo cuidado la fotografía que guardaba en su pecho, la foto de escudo de plata.

-dime por favor que no tienes nada que ver en todo esto (se susurro a si misma) por que en verdad creo que algo no anda bien (se toco el hombro al sentir una ligera vibración en el) cielos

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"TOK, TOK, TOK, TOK, TOK"

Al escuchar el llamado a su puerta, Zecora atendió el llamado. Pero ella se sorprendió al ver ante ella a dos muchachos, de traje azul, estaban muy lastimados y heridos.

-¡POR SHAKASULU!

-a-ayuda. . . p-por favor (dijo muy débil saorin)

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**


	20. Chapter 20

Un-un-un-nuevo, capitulo de esta historia, bueno disfruten. . ..OH, unacosa mas, !ME ENCANTO EN NUEVO CAPITULO DE LA TEMPORADA POR QUE HUBO "SO MANY PINKIES"" AHAHAHAHAHAH, me cae muy bien esa tipa.

CAPITULO 20: cosas por hacer y nuevas preguntas sin respuesta

* * *

Nuevo día, el lugar, la ciudad de Canterlot, en una mansión. La concurrencia, era de cientos de personas que entraban y salían del viejo recinto del área, todas esas personas eran trabajadores y demás personal del servicio de limpieza, reconocible por los uniformes que traían puestos. Motivos, un posible evento importante. La gente, atenta y arreglando hasta el ultimo detalle de limpieza y decoración. En el exterior del lugar, las seis chicas y el joven Spike aguardaban.

-Wooooooo. . . ¡ES PRECIOSO! (exclamo rarity poniendo ojos de cristal) ¡ES UNA LUJOSA MANSION! ¡AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA !

-Entonces es aquí donde se llevara acabo la tan susodicha reunión, ¿no twi? (pregunto a.j.)

-si aquí es, según lo que dice la prensa y por la información que surca por los demás medios (saco su blackberry y reviso una información con el _XD_) hmmm. . .si, es aquí, en esta mansión

-¡ACASO NO ES HERMOSA! (grito rarity)

-de echo. . .

Al escuchar a aquella voz, las seis y Spike dieron media vuelta. De tras de ellos se encontraba un muchacho de alta estatura, tez clara, una larga cabellera azul con líneas claras y ojos azul claro. Portaba una reluciente y muy elegante armadura militar de color purpura.

-es una casa de moneda, pero, por su fachada, muchos se llegan a confundir

-¡SHING! (gritaron todas, menos twi quien se lanzo a los brazos del tipo)

-¡Cuánto tiempo chicas!. . . Spike, Twi

Twi corto el abrazo y el resto del grupo saludo a Shing de manera formal y apropiada. Después de las presentaciones, Twi le dio otro abrazo al muchacho.

-me alegra verte hermano

-a mi también. . . (se separaron) ¡Muy bien chicas!. . . hablemos de trabajo serio, ¿Qué es lo que tienen?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

-¡Amiga Twi! (Zecora entro abruptamente a la biblioteca gritando por su amiga) ¡Twi!. . . ¡Amiga Twi!

Cuando no obtuvo respuesta, rápidamente se adentro más a fondo, gritando y buscando cualquier rastro de Twi. Mientras Zecora se adentraba, de tras de ella, los wonderbolts, Spit y Saorin entraron por la puerta. Los dos acróbatas vestían ropa de civil, tenían vendas y curitas en varias partes alrededor de su cuerpo. Saorin ayudo a Spit a tomar asiento en una de las sillas del lugar, entonces Zecora se les unió de nuevo.

-No esta en. . . no, esta (comenzó a recuperar el aliento). . . aquí mis amigos ya no están

-y que tal eso (spit apunto directo a la pizarra con información) ¿Qué es eso?

Zecora se aproximo cuadro conspirativo de sus amigas y se fijo atentamente en cada punto señalado en el. Tras seguir el rastro que el cordón indicaba, al fin dio con la ultima indicación, Canterlot.

-¡En canterlot, ellos ahora mismo están! (grito y se cubrió la boca) . . . tarde, muy tarde llegamos

-¡Tal vez no muy tarde! ¡Pueda que aun los alcance! (saorin se dirigió a la puerta, pero fue detenido por su amiga spit)

-¡Espera! (le dijo) ¡No estarás pensando ir tu solo o, ¿si?!

-¡No tardare nada, solo un par de horas de vuelo, menos si me apresuro! (trato de ir pero spit lo detuvo de nuevo) Spit. .

-no iras tu solo, metete eso en la cabeza, no dejare que tu vallas

-¡Estoy en mejores condiciones que tu, puedo hacerlo, puedo advertirles. . .

-No, no podrás (interrumpió zecora)

Cuando los dos voladores dirigieron su atención a la mujer del bosque, Zecora ya había juntado varios libros y los había puesto sobre la mesa mas cercana a la pizarra.

-tus intentos fallaran, nada útil les dirás (se sentó a la mesa y comenzó a revisar los libros) menos o nada sebes tu, que ellas no tengan en mente

-entonces. . .¿que propones?

-planear un mejor plan

-espera (dijo spit). . . ¿de que plan hablas?

-del plan que ellas ahora mis amigas tienen (apunto para atrás de ella)

Spit y Saorin vieron que en el mapa en la pizarra, justo por debajo de la fotografía de Canterlot, habían puesto una nota con letras grandes y rojas, el cual decía "Trampa".

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

En la casa de moneda de la ciudad de canterlot, pinkie tecleaba los botones de su teléfono celular, mientras caminaba en círculos por uno de los pasillos de la instalación. Se veía nerviosa y de su rostro caían unas cuantas gotas de sudor.

-por favor, contesten, contesten, vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos ¡VAMOS!

"_hola, habla Sugarcubecorner a en que podemos servirle"_ (respondieron la llamada)

-¡OOOHH!. . . aaaaaaaaw. . . (detuvo su caminar y se limpio el sudor de la frente). . . aaaw, señora cake, ¿es usted?

"_oh, pinkie, hola, niña ¿como estas?"_

-Muy bien señora, de hecho, quería saber como están todos por ahí

"_estamos bien, pero cuéntame niña, ¿Dónde estas tu? Creímos que vendrías a ver nos cuando nos enteramos que habían regresado de su viaje muchacha" _

-¡OOOHH!. . .bueno, si, perdón, es solo que, aun no terminamos con esto y. . . bueno, lo lamento

"_ooh, descuida niña, el deber siempre llama, tu descuida, solo terminen su trabajo y regresen pronto sanas y salvas todas ustedes" _

-Muchas gracias. . . pero, aaaww, bueno, quería. . . ¡HMMGG, HMGG!. . . estoy un poco curiosa de algo, sobre, no se. . . aaaaaaawww. . . . . . . . . ¡ACASO ALGUIEN CON AROMA A DULCES ROSQUILLAS FUE AL NEGOCIO ÚLTIMAMENTE O ALGO POR EL ESTILO, PUDO HABER SIDO EL MUCHACHO MAS GUAPO Y ATRACTIVO DE TODA EQUESTRIA! (trato de recuperar el aliento)

"_pinkie. . . ¿acaso tuviste sueños Placenteros de nuevo?"_

-aaaaaaaawww. . . no. . . Tal ves. . . ¡Bueno, el punto es que quiero saber si acaso alguien de Manehattan estuvo por ahí

"_no lo se, deja pregunto. . . amor, acaso alguien de manehattan ha venido recientemente"_

"_OH, si, antier vinieron unos chicos de por ahí" _(se escucho en el fondo la voz del señor cake)

"parece qui si pinkie, pero por que. . "

Antes de poder terminar pinkie colgó el teléfono, pero, de inmediato alzo la pantalla y apretando los botones a súper velocidad marco de nuevo a casa.

"_Hola. ."_

-gracias por la información, bueno los veo luego y les traeré algún recuerdo de Canterlot (colgó nuevamente) ooh rayos, con razón el aire de Ponville era tan placentero

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

En una sala privada de la casa de moneda, el resto de las chicas y el hermano de Twi, terminaban de hablar.

-entonces, esa es la cuestión Shing, realmente hay una posibilidad de que ocurra algo durante esta reunión

Shing no respondió, medito un poco lo que su hermana decía.

-es imposible Twi, por mucha importancia que sea capturar a este tipo, no puedo cancelar la reunión

-eso lo entendemos muy bien Shing (comento flutter)

-lo que intentamos decir, es que esta sea una buena oportunidad para atrapar a ese tipo (dijo a.j.)

-puede que incluso la asamblea esta, no sea su objetivo (menciono rein)

-exacto, a este sujeto le gusta llamar la atención, y quien roba mas atención que un aguafiestas en los eventos de alcurnia (dijo rarity)

-y es por eso, que las chicas y yo, nos tomamos la molestia de preparar un plan (twi saco de su mochila un pergamino el cual se lo paso a su hermano) podremos prepararnos por si ataca en la fiesta del señor Francis y estar alerta por si acaso decide hacer su show en la reunión

-Hmmmmmmmmm. . . (Shing reviso con detalle el contenido del pergamino, unos minutos después termino de leer). . . de acuerdo, esto es, muy, muy, ¡Es bastante bueno!

-¡Sabia que te gustaría hermano!

-¡Pero! (todas lo voltearon a ver de sorpresa). . . debemos cubrir otros aspectos, si acaso esto se llega a salir de control o si acaso alguno de los inversionistas llega a enterarse de que hay peligro, puede que todo se arruine y perdamos mas de lo que podamos ganar

-descuida shing, sabemos bastante de este sujeto y tras de que anda (dijo twi) este tipo no tiene ni idea de lo que vamos a hacer

-muy bien, entonces cuenten con todo mi apoyo chicas. . . (extendió su mano) vamos a hacerlo

-¡SI! (todas juntaron sus manos con las de shing y las levantaron victoriosamente) ¡VAMOS!

En la entrada de la habitación Pinkie veía con nerviosismo a todos sus amigos mientras ellos se animaban para actuar.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

En la biblioteca Zacora hojeaba algunos libros de magia, mientras que Spit y Saorin buscaban en las estanterías mas libros. Cuando Zecora terminaba de revisar los libros, Saorin le traía otro bonche más.

-así. . . ¿Qué es lo que buscamos?

-lo que sea que nos ayude entender el poder de eso (indico a algo posado en la mesa) sea lo que sea, en eso presiento algún tipo de fuerza mágica, que de cuidado debemos tener, o. . . si lo ocurrido a este objeto, es de preocupar

-de acuerdo, cuando se te acaben los libros o lo que sea, solo dinos

Mientras Zacora regresaba la atención a los libros, Saorin tomo entre sus manos el objeto de la mesa y lo miro con mucha curiosidad. En sus manos, Saorin sujetaba un bastón a medio partir, un bastón negro con diamante, partido a la mitad.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hola, en este capi, es el preludio del encuentro final, ¿Qué males habrá? ¿Qué es lo que pasara? ¿Qué partes del rompecabezas faltan? ¿tendrán que poner atención al capi de hoy? ¿las chicas correrán en peligro? ¿Qué es lo que falta por resolver? ¿usaras una canción en el de hoy? Pues si les recomiendo que se pongan busos para escuchar "CRAZY IN LOVE" si, esa, misma, pues las chicas hoy preparan su trampa y pensé que este seria un buen tema (ok lo admito, la cancion es muy, muy, pero muy sexy, pues como no, tipas morenitas cantando y bailando sexy hahahahahahaaaaa, bueno) y bueno, disfruten.**

CAPITULO 21: de trampas a otras adicciones

* * *

En la ciudad de Canterlot, en el castillo de la princesa Celestia, justo en los jardines del palacio, el grupo de las protectoras de la armonía y Spike, se adentraba al jardín mientras le echaban un vistazo a la cantidad exorbitante de materiales que se pondrían para recepción del señor Parns. Mesas, sillas, lámparas, cubiertos, sonido, unas cámaras, pantallas planas y por ultimo comida. Toda era descargado de unos camiones y llevado al jardín. Las chicas no aguardaron mucho, pues de tras de ellas el señor Francis Parns (anfitrión de la fiesta) se les aproximo y les hiso una seña para llamar su atención.

-chicas, mucho gusto en volver a verlas a todas (saludo a todos con un amistoso apretón de manos) ¿a que debo el honor de estar en presencia de tan magnificas mujeres?

-jajajajajjajajajajaja. . .(se ruborizo rarity) oh, señor Parns

-Señor, ¿Qué acaso mi hermano no lo notifico? (dijo twi haciendo a un lado a rarity)

-por su puesto que si, pero, nunca hay falta razones para alagar a tan nobles damiselas

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. . . (esa fue rarity otra vez)

-pero bueno, ¿como puedo ayudar a los elementos de la armonía?

-no tiene de que preocuparse señor, solo nos aseguraremos de poner una trampa, silenciosa, simple, secreta y discreta para atrapar al sujeto. . . aaaawww (se le acerco al oído y en un ligero susurro le dijo) el maestro del entretenimiento

-OH. . . cielos, eso, eso suena muy arriesgado

-¡Pero descuide!. . . el plan que tenemos es muy bueno y eficaz con el cual, ni usted, ni la fiesta y ninguno de los inversionistas que vienen a la reunión, correrán cero peligro

-totalmente (dijeron las demás en coro)

-muy bien, pero podría estar al tanto de su plan

-aaaaaaawww.. . lo siento señor, pero, creo que para el total éxito de este plan, lo mejor seria de que pocos supieran de esto, ¡sin ofender, claro!

-bueno, lo entiendo perfectamente, bueno. . .¿que necesitan?

Todas intercambiaron miradas, para luego mirar al señor Parns con gran brillo en los ojos y llenos de vida.

-Montaje musical (dijeron al mismo tiempo)

(N.A. inserte canción de Beyonce ya!)

_-debemos anticiparnos para mañana, primero debemos vigilar las defensas del castillo (decía twi)_

A.J. era acompañada por unos cuantos guardias del castillo, rodeaban el castillo, mientras que uno de ellos apuntaba datos en una libreta. Cuando completaba el apunte, A.J. les indicaba que debían continuar con su camino.

_-debemos preparar nuestra fahcada_

A Rarity, un par de botones le guiaban hasta una de las habitaciones en el castillo y cuando pudo entrar al cuarto dejo escapar un grito de gran impresión. Había grandes cantidades de telas, todas amontonadas en la cama, cerca de la ventana había una mesa con una maquina de coser sobre ella y algunos papeles con el diseño de los uniformes de los empleados. Rarity se arrojo al monte de ropa y empezó a revolcarse en ella mientras reía como una loca.

_-Por si acaso y a petición de mi hermano, vigilaremos a cualquiera que llegue a la ciudad para la reunión en la casa de moneda_

El lugar era un hotel en el centro de la ciudad de Canterlot, justo en la recepción del edificio había una fila de espera, donde eran atendidos por turnos.

-¿nombre? (pregunto la recepcionista)

-Walter Yensid

-¿extranjero?

-si

-¿motivo de visita?

-negocios

-muy bien, puede pasar a que lo revisen (apunto en dirección a varios oficiales de prevención anti terrorismo)

-aaaaaw. . .

_-sabemos que nuestro enemigo no juega muy solo, así que nos prepararemos para todos_

En el jardín del castillo, Flutter ayudaba a un par de trabajadores a construir un refugio para los animales, el refugio estaba lo mas alejado del lugar donde se daría la fiesta. Mientras ella trabajaba, algunos guardias y otros, comenzaban a reunir a los anímales y llevarlos a donde construían el refugio.

En el sótano del castillo algunos de los guardias vigilaban una escotilla abierta. En el interior de esta, varios litros de agua corrían por una gran tubería y dentro de esta, Pinkie nadaba bajo el agua y verificaba que fuera seguro.

_-debemos vigilar y pasar desapercibidos mientras buscamos cualquier acción sospechosa _

Rein estaba disfrazada como una punk de barrio y se encontraba en las calles de Canterlot haciendo acrobacias con una bicicleta frente a un enorme grupo de personas. Mientras el publico aclamaba a la peliarcoiris, guardias reales vigilaban a la audiencia desde un punto alto sobre las casas.

_-la ayuda de la guardia y los patrulleros no habrá nada que se nos escape_

Tanto guardia real como fuerzas policiacas, se alistaban para el servicio. Discretamente varios grupos oficiales y guardias comenzaron sus rondas alrededor del castillo. Los oficiales comenzaron a cerrar algunas calles alrededor del palacio con cintas amarillas y algunas patrullas y los guardias invitaban a la gente a ir en otra dirección.

_-y por supuesto yo preparare nuestra pequeña sorpresa para nuestro invitado_

Disfrazada con un viejo vestido de nana, Twi recorría las calles de Canterlot empujando una carriola, en donde se encontraba Spike disfrazado de bebe con chupón y sonaja (el no se veía nada feliz). Cada cuanto, Twi se detenía cerca de un muro y en este dibujaba con un gis, un extraño símbolo.

_-y por ultimo, Rarity tendrá listos nuestros disfraces para mañana_

Rarity terminaba de colgar el último traje en un maniquí, los trajes eran el de una mesera, una cocinera, tres vestidos de nobles, un uniforme de la poli y un mini traje de noche para hombre.

_-y detendremos a este loco de una ves por todas_

-¿segura de que funcionara?

FZZHZHZHZHZHZHZHZHZHZHZ-Z-Z- (rayón de disco que para la musica)

En la sala del trono de la princesa Celestia, Twi le mostraba los datos de la trampa que tenia en mente.

-aaaaww. . .¿que? (dijo twi)

-en verdad crees que sea necesario todo esto (le dijo la princesa con cierta duda en su voz)

-OOOOH, bueno. . . .¡Si!. . . creo que podremos atrapar a este tipo sin problemas

-así que tus investigaciones, dieron a esto

-bueno, realmente creo princesa, que si se trata de un ejercito de chicos malos, este M-E se juega a su suerte contra nosotras

-Hmmmmm. . .muy bien Twi, confió en ti, puedes proseguir con tu plan

-¡Gracias princesa, le aseguro que no se arrepentirá! (rápidamente twi le dio un abrazo a la princesa y al cortarlo se dirigió a la salida) ¡Gracias y despreocúpese, detendremos al chico malo!

Entonces Twi se fue, dejando a solas a la princesa Celestia con sus pensamientos.

*_supongo que ya lo tenemos todo resuelto_* (celestia miro por la ventana y permaneció así) _  
_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

El señor Parns caminaba tranquilamente por las calles nocturnas de Canterlot, hasta que de repente el teléfono sonó y rápidamente atendió al llamado.

-hola

"¿_señor Francis Parns?"_

-El habla

"_aaaaww. . .somos del espectáculo que contrato para su fiesta"_

-Oh, los acróbatas, si, ya recuerdo, en que puedo. .

"_!Bueno, señor, le tango noticias!" _(le interrumpió)

-¿noticias?

"_Algo, muy inoportuno ocurrió, así que creo que. . .!AAAAHH!"_

-Señor, ¿se encuentra usted bien?

"_¡SI, si estoy bien! Señor. . .bueno, tenemos que cancelar nuestra presentación para su fiesta, no podemos unos ti. . .!AUH! ¡DIGO!_. . ._surgió algo asi que, no iremos"_

-¡Pero eso es muy trágico! ¡¿ahora que voy a hacer señor?!

"_Descuide, yo le puedo recomendar otro show para su fiesta"_

-¿en verdad?

"_bueno. . .!AAAAAHHH DIOS!.. . . ¡DIGO, SI, SI PUEDO! ¡SOLO LLAME AL 3342033 SEÑOR Y ESTARA CUBIERTO TODO. . . .POR FAVOR AYU. . . ." _(se corto la llamada)

-aaaah. . .que peculiar hombre, ¡Bueno!

El señor habla Parns colgó la llamada anterior y comenzó a marcar el otro numero que le previeron. Tras aguardar un poco, le respondieron la llamada al señor Parns.

"_Hola, esta llamando producciones escudo, ¿como puedo ayudarlo?" _

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

aviso para, USB23, tu oc aparecerá en el siguiente cap y bueno, espero que les gustara el capitulo, nos vemos pronto.


	22. Chapter 22

Hola, capitulo, 22, nos acercamos al final, al las respuestas y al tan esperado encuentro. A USBA23, espero que no te moleste si puso a tu OC. acompañada y en cierta situación que espero no te moleste, y tal ves tenga otra aparición mas adelante, tambien si hay algunas faltas por ahi. Una cosa más, antes de dar inicio, que pronto se les caerán los pantalones 8inserte risa malévola) o bueno y que pronto se abriré un pequeño fic, con relación a este revelando mas a fondo la historia.

Bueno, en este capi, iniciaremos con mi OC Marcia y luego un flash back(de la historia, no del personaje), por si las dudas y que disfruten.

CAPITULO 22: la tan esperada reunión

* * *

Canterlot, interiores de la casa de moneda. La señorita Marcía se encontraba sola en medio de una enorme sala de reuniones, con la cara pegada a la mesa de madera, los segundos pasaron y de repente ella comenzó a sollozar un poco. Alrededor suyo no había nadie, varios asientos vacios y fríos.

-snif. . .MMMMMFFFFFFSS. . . aagagagagagaga. . . snif. . . di. . dios (levanto la cabeza y miro a su alrededor) Mgggghh. . . snif. . . snif. . . . Mffffffffffffhhh!. . . ¡TRANQUILA YA! (se dijo así misma)

Tranquilizo sus sollozos un poco, se arreglo el peinado y después comenzó a limpiarse las lagrimas del rostro. Se levanto de la silla y se encamino a la salida. Por el pasillo ella doblo por la derecha y se aproximó a una puerta que decía "armario". Al abrir la puerta, comenzó a buscar de entre todos los utensilios y demás objetos de limpieza, hasta que se exalto un poquito al divisar uno de ellos. Tomo un mango de color negro y lo que extrajo fue un bastón con un diamante al final de este. Estaba apunto de retirarse pero se detuvo en seco al escuchar a alguien aproximarse.

-Por favor, sígame por aquí señor, por aquí arreglaremos todo

Rápidamente Marcia se oculto dentro del armario y permaneció ahí escondida.

-usted solo guíeme, ¿nos acompaña princesa?

-presupuestó señor y de nuevo, felicitaciones, estamos ansiosos por trabajar con usted

La señorita Marcia se asomo por el borde de la pared y diviso a la princesa Celestia en compañía de algunos guardias reales y un tipo de traje. Cuando ellos se marcharon del lugar, ella pudo salir de su escondite y comenzó a seguirlos con cautela.

-pero ¿Cómo es que? (reacciono sorprendida y rápidamente saco su teléfono del bolsillo, comenzó a teclear y marco enviar, guardo el teléfono para ir tras ellos). . . ahora en que nos estas metiendo Celestia (con firmeza sujeto el bastón entre sus manos)

**FLASH BACK, más temprano en ese día. . .**

De día, afuera de la gran fachada de la casa de moneda, una multitud de reporteros y algunos otros ojos curiosos, les era cortado el paso al edificio por algunos polis y algunos guardias reales. La atención de la gente se centro en algunas limosinas y otros vehículos menos extravagantes que llegaban a la entrada principal del edificio. Cuando los pasajeros vejaban de sus vehículos, los flashes de las cámaras fotográficas y de videos, iluminaron por completo el lugar.

-Des tras de mi damas y caballeros (una reportera comenzó a transmitir en vivo y en directa) los hombre y mujeres mas ricos del mundo han comenzado a llegar al recinto de la casa de moneda de canterlot y dentro de unos pocos minutos, dará inicio a esta reunión, en donde se vivirá uno de los momentos mas importantes en la economía de la nación. . .

-La gente a comenzado a llegar al recinto de la casa de moneda, podemos ver como van llegando en sus limosinas ahora. . .(otro reportero captaba el momento)

-sabemos que esta fusión puede generar grandes beneficios, para la ya efectiva economía de Equestria. . . (Grababan por encima de una camioneta)

-podemos ver que ahí, varios empresarios e inversionistas de alto reconocimiento han llegado (apunto en dirección a varios de los invitados llegando al recinto) y tengo que decirlo señores, me siento tan pequeño al estar tan cerca de esos adinerados ricachones, que creo que me hice en los pantalones (se sacudió un poco) ¡Sip, me hice todito!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

En el catillo de canterlot las chicas observaban des de un balcón los últimos preparativos de la fiesta en los jardines del castillo.

-así que, hoy todo puede acabar ¿no es así? (pregunto a.j.)

-si así es (respondió twi) la verdad nunca creí que algo así podría ocurrir, un plan como este, no es algo a lo que este acostumbrada

-si, pero entonces nunca enfrentamos algo como el crimen antes (menciono rein)

-¡Chicas! (grito rarity desde el interior de la habitación) ¡Vengan a ponerse su trajes!

-¡Ahí vamos! (respondió twi) muy bien preparémonos

Al entrar al cuarto, Rarity de inmediato coloco en sus manos unos vestidos de diferente clase.

-muy bien chicas, rápido, rápido, que el tiempo apremia (se coloco de tras de ellas y las empujo al fondo de la habitación) ¡que esperan, dense prisa, aprisa, rápido, moviditas, de inmediato!

-espera, espera, espera, no estamos en ninguna pasarela de flacuchas anoréxicas para que nos BGGHHTT. . bbhhggtt (a.j. no pudo terminar, pues le serraron la boca)

-si, si, si. . .lo que tu digas mi vida, ahora cierra esa boquita y vístete de una buena vez, ¿quieres? No me reprimí mi instinto creativo anoche, solo para hacer una simple ropa de vestir

-BUAG! (a.j. quito la mano de rarity de sus labios) ¡Reprimir, pero si te alcanzo el tiempo para prepararte un vestido extravagante a ti, Flutter, Twi y para Spike!

-si pero, estaba bajo presión

-¡Podrían por favor! (les dijo twi atrayendo su atención). . .ustedes son las únicas que no están listas

A.J. y Rarity le echaron un ojo a las demás y vieron que ellas ya estaban vestidas.

-ok (dijeron ambas y entraron al tocador)

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

-muy bien (comenzó twi) hoy, pasaremos desapercibidas como, una repostera y una mecerá (indico a a.j. y a pinkie) una oficial de la ciudad (apunto a rein) y el resto de nosotros, nos aremos pasar por invitadas de la fiesta (se refirió a ella, flutter, rarity y spike) nada se nos puede pasar, si ven algo extraño repórtenlo

Pinkie entonces levanto la mano.

-y no pinkie, la comida elegante no cuenta (cuando le respondió, su amiga bajo la mano) muy bien, mi hermano esta vigilando las cosas en la casa de moneda, pero nosotras debemos ir mezclándonos entre la gente para no causar sospecha alguna y que nuestra presencia no llame la atención, para cuando inicie la fiesta

-una duda (Pinkie levantó nuevamente la mana)

-no Pinkie, no podemos preguntarles si ellos son M-E

-. . . (bajo la mano)

-muy bien, todos, vallan a sus posiciones, tengo el presentimiento de que daremos con este tipo antes de lo pensado (dijo con plena seguridad)

**Horas después ya en la noche. . . . . .**

-¡No puedo creer que aun nada pasara, nada, nada de nasa! (exclamo twi con total nerviosismo en su voz) ¡Cielos, cielos, que tal si me equivoque, que tal si falla el plan, que tal si hacemos un completo desastre y lo estropeamos todo!

-¡Twi, tranquilízate! (flutter la sujeto del cuello y le dio una ligera y nada dolorosa cachetada)

-. . .

-perdón si tuve que ser muy ruda contigo, en verdad, lo siento. . . pero tienes que controlarte, además, la fiesta apenas comenzó hace una hora y media

Ambas amigas se encontraban en medio de la recepción, donde varias personas ya se encontraban disfrutando de la compañía, comida y diversión que se brindaba.

-mejor me comunico con las demás (saco un radio portátil y presiono el botón) chicas, respondan, cambio

"_aquí Rein, ¿Qué pasa?"_

-no han visto actividad sospechosa ¿aun?

"_Negativo amiga, nada desde la entrada"_

"_aquí, A.J. nada sospechoso desde la cocina"_

-¿Rarity?. . . ¿Rarity?. . .

"_Oh aquí estoy, nada aun,. . .jajajajaja, que gracioso eres Alexander"_

-¿Quién?. . . .¡Rarity! no es hora de que te pongas a coquetear con ningún niño rico, tenemos trabajo

"_si, si lo que tu digas Twi, debo irme, estoy vigilando a un grupo refinadamente sospechoso"_

-AAASSHH!. . . por favor dime pinkie, que tu tienes algo

. . . . . . .

Pinkie estaba dando giros y maro metas por los aires con plena orden de comida consigo, aterrizo cerca de un grupo de invitados con un "Tara!" de saludo y de repente, los platos, los vasos y el contenido de todos estos, aterrizaron en perfecto orden y posición sobre la mesa. Los invitados aplaudieron la hazaña de la chica y esta se inclino aceptando sus aplausos, para luego alejarse de ellos.

-aquí pinkie (respondió a la radio) y aquí no hay nada, de nada, nadita, nadon. . . lo siento t. . . (se freno en seco y permaneció estática por unos segundos) Twi

"_esta bien, sigue al pendiente"_

-si. . .claro (neole presto mucha atención a lo que dijo, tan solo siguió ahí parada y comenzó a olfatear) _snif, snif, snif, snif, snif, snif, sniiiiiiifffffff (_comenzó a seguir un rastro que ella solo reconocía)

. . . . . . . .

-pinkie tampoco tiene nada (le comento twi a flutter para luego mirar a su alrededor en busca de alguien) ¿Dónde esta Spike?

-aaaaaw. . .(flutter miro en todas direcciones pero tampoco diviso a su amigo) no lo se

. . . . . . . . .

-asi que, díganme señoritas ¿les apetece algo de beber? (les ofrecía spike a unas señoritas de la fiesta)

Una de ellas era peli blanca, de tez clara, ojos marrones, de largo y sedoso cabello, su rostro estaba bien maquillado con colores azules y vestía un elegante vestido negro que era ligeramente revelador de las piernas y de su busto. La otra chica era de tez morena, cabello suelto, ojos de color verde, vestía un ligero vestido de color mango y era (un poco más) revelador.

-aaaaaww. . .que adorable (dijeron con ternura las dos señoritas al ver al muchachito)

-hola, señoritas (se coló en el medio de ellas) mi nombre es Sir, todo genial Spike y me preguntaba si acaso. . .

"_Spike"_ (hablo twi por la radio)

-¿que fue eso?

-aaaaaw. . . no fue na. . .

"_Spike repórtate"_

-creo que es para ti

-aaaaww. . .

"_Spike, mas te vale no estar comiendo helado, por que si te pones malo del estomago de nuevo, juro por lo mas sagrado que no voy a limpiar lo que. .. ."_

-¡Creo que es para mi! ¡Así que, ahora regreso! (tomo la radio y entonces se alejo de las dos chicas que se rieron un poco de el) ¡Que es lo que te sucede Twi! ¡estaba en medio de. . . (cuando se volteo se entristeció un poco al ver como las chicas se habían marchado). . .uuuggtt, como te odio Twi

"_¿Qué dijiste?"_

-¡Nada!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

En la casa de moneda, a puertas cerradas, la princesa en compañía del señor Parns se pusieron de pie en frente de todos los demás presentes.

-damas y caballeros (comenzó el señor Parns) primero, quisiera decirles que todo la nación, les agradece por querer formar una gran unión y relación con nosotros, pero si por mi fuera, aceptaríamos a cada uno de ustedes, pero, desafortunadamente no es así, princesa

-todos expusieron sus ideas y las defendieron muy bien (celestia tomo la palabra) algunos imperaron por sobre otros. . .

Los presentes hundieron sus miradas o las agacharon e incluso voltearon en otra dirección con vergüenza, otros solo liberaron ligeros gruñidos, entre otras quejas, todas y cada una de ellas dirigidas a uno de los empresarios de la primera fila.

-mañana, le aremos saber nuestra decisión, mientras disfruten de una fiesta en los jardines de mi castillo y espero que se diviertan, hasta mañana entonces (la princesa se retiro)

La gente empezó a abandonar la sala de reuniones, todos y cada uno de ellos con la miradas derrotadas y cansadas. Al fondo en la ultima fila cinco hombres de traje se pusieron de pie.

-muy ben (dijo uno de ellos) nos aplastaron y en grande

-entonces. . . ¿Qué? (pregunto otro)

-lo que queríamos evitar. . . ¿señorita Marcia?

Marcia estaba pensativa en su asiento, tenia la mirada baja y sus ojos reflejaban la humedad de un par de lagrimas.

-¿señorita Marcia? Res. . .(no pudo terminar)

-SSSSHHH. . . ahí (alarmo uno de ellos)

Saliendo de la sala de reuniones, un viejo señor de tez clara, ojos negros, de pelo corto y bigote de los setenta, paso justo a un lado de ellos. Intercambiaron fuertes miradas mientras el sujeto se retiraba. Cuando el sujeto se fue, el grupo dio un suspiro de alivio.

-ya vámonos, ya rápido (les indico mientras salía de la sala)

-¿Marcia?. . . creo que es hora (uno de ellos espero a la señorita) ya vamos a atacar ¿viene?

-. . . (no respondió)

-entiendo, si no quiere acompañarnos, lo entiendo (y se marcho)

**FLASH BACK FIN. . .**

(N.A. imagine un fondo musical misterioso)

En la entrada al castillo de Canterlot, Rein hacia su ronda de vigilancia. A lo lejos la carrosa de la princesa llego a la entrada.

-muy bien, ¡Y llego la princesa! (indico rein a otros guardias) abran la puerta muchachos

Las puertas se abrieron y el carruaje entro. Varios invitados vieron llegar el transporte de la princesa y como este paso de largo la entrada y se introdujo por otro pasaje del castillo.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

En donde Twi y Flutter, ambas se mantenían en movimiento a través de la fiesta.

"_la princesa llego" _(reporto rein)

-Muy bien, ahora. . . (se vio interrumpida)

-¡AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

-espera. . . ¿pero que fue eso?

-¿Qué cosa? Las risas, Oh, de seguro es aquel sujeto de Manehattan que el señor Parns contrato a ultima hora (indico flutter)

-espera un minuto. . . ¿Cuál sujeto de Manehattan?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

En el interior del catillo pinkie continuaba olfateando el reastro que detecto, ahora se encontraba merodeando por unos pasillos vacios del castillo, estaba oscuro y apenas se podía ver. Continúo caminando hasta que una puerta se interpuso en su camino, la chica olfateo de arriba a bajo toda la puerta de madera para después pegar su oído en la superficie.

-¿estas aquí? (susurro)

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

-¿Dónde esta ese tipo? (pregunto twi)

Flutter guiaba a Twi a través de la fiesta en dirección de donde provenían las docenas de risas.

-esta cerca del laberinto (respondió flutter)

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Pinkie seguía pegada en la puerta, atenta a escuchar lo que fuera. Agudizo su sentido auditivo y entonces solo le tomo unos cuantos segundo poder escuchar un par murmullos del otro lado. Continuo atenta hasta que una vibración le recorrió el cuerpo e inmediatamente se hiso a un lado, pues (CRAACCK) la puerta termino echa pedacitos.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Twi y Flutter estaban a punto de llegar al laberinto cuando de la nada (POOOFF) una gran explosión de humo y de varios colores lleno el lugar. Las chicas se agacharon inmediatamente y se resguardaron de la explosión.

-¡¿P-P-Pero que fue eso?!

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**


	23. Chapter 23

Ooooh por fin, llegue a los capítulos que iniciaron esta historia en mi imaginación, la idea clave y las revelaciones que se conectaran** y le darán sentido a todo** y al tipo de Equestria de esta historia, comienza, aquí. . . . y ¡DAAAM! Si que me llego la inspiración para este capitulo. Pero debo decir, que de cierto modo me dio ansiedad, pues creo que. . . bueno, mejor lean. . oooh, y donde les diga, la transición será un poco lenta casi como esto ( www youtube com /watch? v=84lO5nuZ9V solo theme) o y bueno, se que les impresionara.

CAPITULO 23: ¡La lucha semiestelar!. . . no esperen. . . alto algo anda mal

* * *

**FLASBACK. . .**

De día en la casa de moneda, la señorita Marcia iba de tras de cuatro hombres de traje (como todo sujeto de negocios), uno alto de tez morena, ojos verdes y con calva. El segundo era rubio de estatura media, tez clara, ojos y pelo corto. El tercero alto, de tez pálida, ojos azules y pelo negro. El cuarto era alto de tez bronceada, ojos amarillos, pelo negro. Caminaban por el pasillo en dirección a la última puerta del pasillo.

-okey (dijo uno de los señores) la clave del éxito, es mantener el control, estar convencidos, ser claros. . .

-mostrarnos como lo mejor, mostrar clara evidencia de eso. . (Completo el segundo de los señores)

-apoyemos a la economía interna y recalquemos eso (termino el tercero)

-y si lo logramos, no habrá necesidad de que ataquen esta noche, este C. . . (noto la falta de participación de alguien, volteo a ver a marcia y le llamo la atención) ¿Marcia? Se encuentra bien

-aaaw. . . si, si lo estoy (respondió un poco lenta) es solo que no se si yo

-hey, tranquila, estas preparada para esto, recuerda que bien manejaste el asunto en appleloosa, gracias a ti nos ganamos un lugar aquí (le animo)

-si, pero, es que. . . (ella y el otro señor chocaron con las espaldas de los otros hombres)

El grupo se detuvo a poca distancia del salón, pues en frente del grupo un hombre de tez clara, ojos negros, de pelo corto y bigote de los setenta, de traje café y acompañado por unas seis mujeres bellas y bien vestidas, se interpusieron en el camino de el grupo de la señorita Marcia. Ambos quipos permanecieron inmóviles, mirándose, solo por unos minutos.

-pero. . . si es el señor Yensid. . .

-pero si es escudo de plata

**FLASHBACK fin. . .**

¡CRAAACCKK!

La puerta fue echa pedacitos, y una buena cantidad de arlequines salió corriendo de ahí, pinkie fue empujada por el corredor hasta que al llegar al final de este y la votaron lejos de ellos contra la pared y continuaron corriendo.

-aaaw . . anotaron la. . matricula (pinkie alzo lentamente la mirada ¡Pero de inmediato se quito de ahí) ¡AAAH!

¡CRAACK!

Pinkie esquivo el golpe de un arlequín el cual le hiso un agujero a la pared. La chica tomo distancia pero (¡POOW!) de la nada otro arlequín le golpeo en por la espalda y la mando de regreso contra el primer arlequín y (¡KICK!) le dio una patada giratoria directo en la barbilla. Los arlequines se alejaron un poco y luego tomaron carrera para darle (¡KICK, POW!) uno impacto con el brazo completo por el pecho y el otro le dio una patada detrás de las pantorrillas, la chica dio un giro completo en el aire y (¡PAAZ!) termino impactando contra el suelo.

-aaaaww. . . cielos (trato de levantarse pero no pudo mantenerse en pie)

Los arlequines estiraron los músculos un poco, antes de aproximársele de nuevo a Pinkie.

-aaaaww. . . ustedes. . .SNIF (una esencia le llego a su nariz, de inmediato ella reconoció el aroma) snif, snif. . (alzo la mirada y toda su atención se poso sobre un individuó en especifico, y ese fue el mismo M-E saliendo por aquel pasillo). . . imposible. . .no, no. . . ¡no!. . .!No!. . .!NO!

-¿eh? (m-e noto la presencia de la chica) ¿Tu?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

¡POOOOFF!

La explosión de humos lleno por completo un área del jardín, inmediatamente del humo varios arlequines salieron de el haciendo maromas y volteretas por todo el lugar. Twi y Flutter miraron preocupadas el escenario, pero de inmediato ambas se pusieron de pie y tomaron pose defensiva.

-JAJAJA. . . sabia que mi deducción no fallaría (celebro para si misma pero entonces noto como el numero de arlequines seguía creciendo y se puso seria) aaaaaw, bueno, ahora. . . ¡Flutter, tenemos que proteger a esta gente! (miro a los arlequines) diablos, ¿Cómo se metieron?

-¿no se te ocurrió algo por si invadían?

-bueno, si, pero. . .

El humo entonces fue dispersado por una corriente de aire y cuando se despejo, varios de los invitados se quedaron pasmados al ver lo que pasaba al su alrededor.

-¡Fantástico, el show de esta noche! (exclamo uno de los invitados)

Las chicas miraron al a gente confusa. Los invitados comenzaron a aplaudir y gritar con ánimos.

-aaaaww. . . twi, creo que. . . bueno, ellos no tienen idea (ambas notaron la incredulidad de los invitados al confundir la situación)

-¡Es perfecto! ¡Damas y caballeros! (se dirigió a la gente) ¡Que comience el espectáculo de la noche! ¡Un enfrentamiento. . .clásico. . .aaaw. . . de, de. . . de. . . estilo de. .

-¡El renacimiento! (concluyo flutter)

-¡Oh, como eso que hacen los jóvenes con capuchas blancas y cuchillos y golpes y sus televisiones y sus radio-x! (menciono una vieja señora de los invitados)

-aaaaaw. . . ¡SI! (twi y flutter afirmaron lo que dijo la señora) ¡ESO MISMO!

-¡Pues que comience la función! (una tercera voz resonó)

Twi, Flutter y algunos guardias divisaron una enorme sombra por encima de ellos. Voltearon las miradas y divisaron que sobre una muralla del jardín, M-E estaba parado encima de la piedra caliza.

-si, lo se. . . (les dijo con un toque arrogante) esta muy alto aquí arriba

Twi miro con atención al trajeado.

-el famoso M-E

-la famosa. . .aaaww. . .chica de. . . pelo purpura y. . . tatuajes en forma de chispa en su cara. . . y una tipa, que, parece. . . una. . flor andante, de amarillo y verde. . . que me están hablando, ahora. . . en este instante. . . ¡sip! (dijo M-E de manera improvisada)

Los invitados comenzaron a aplaudir a las chicas, a los arlequines, a los guardias reales y a M-E. Twi y Flutter se miraron fijamente para después asentir. Twi se adelanto algunos pasos al frente y Flutter se dirigió a donde los guardias y arlequines.

-asi que al fin te muestras ¿eh? (le dirigió la palabra a M-E)

-si y al fin tu te muestras con. . . ¡Tu presencia! (regreso el comentario)

-basta!. . . la princesa me encomendó detenerte y detenerte es lo que are (los tatuajes mágicos aparecieron en la cara de twi comenzaron a brillar) ¡Tu y tus secuaces no le aran nada al reino! (tomo pose de pelea)

-. . . (m-e solo se le quedo mirando sin importarle nada de lo que ella dijera o pensara al respecto de el). .espera. . crees que esto será una lucha épica uno a uno. . . "PUUF" jajajajajajajaaaa. . . mmmnop

-. . . (abrió los ojos de la impresión)

-a ella

De un salto varios arlequines aparecieron de la nada, rodearon Twi en volita y sin escape con un ataque, pero (¡BAAM!) Twi se los quito de encima con una descarga mágica.

-¡AHHP! (se puso en guardia, busco a M-e pero el había desaparecido, después se dirigió a los guardias) ¡A ellos!

**Las guardianas de la armonía. . . . . . . vs. . . . . . . . . . . Los arlequines **

**. . **

**. .**

**¡Luchen!**

Pinkie se levanto inmediatamente, corrió en dirección a M-E pero los arlequines le bloquearon el paso.

**¡POOOW, POOOW! **

-¡AAAAAHHH! (pinkie se quito del camino a los arlequines como una locomotora sin control y se le dirigió al trajeado) ¡TUUU!

M-E retrocedió un poco, pero antes de que Pinkie lo alcanzara, tomo impulso y de un salto lo suficientemente alto para evadir a la chica, pero (¡POOOW!) no pudo evitar el golpe y salió despedido varios metros para atrás dejando una línea de polvo tras de si hasta que se freno.

-aaaaaaaaaa. . . (m-e se dolió del pecho mientras se ponía de pie, el golpe de la chica realmente le afecto) c-c-c-como es. . . ¡¿Eh?!

¡CRACK!

destruyo parte del piso.

Se quito del camino del ataque de Pinkie, se puso rápidamente de pie e intento golpear a la chica con su bastón, pero (¡KIICK!) Pinkie le patio y M-E rodo varios metros por el piso.

-aaaah!, dios (m-e se toco las costillas). . .pero, ¡aaahh!. . . como es que, tu. . .!aaahh! si yo no. . . ¡AAH! (se percato de la chica)

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! (pinkie se le fue encima) ¡TOMAAAAA!

**¡POOOOW!**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

En los jardines del castillo

-¡TOMEN! (Twi atrapaba con magia a los arlequines y los arrojaba a los guardias y ellos los sometían) ¡ADELANTE FLUTTER! (animo a su amiga a pelear)

-¡Claro amiga! (flutter se lleno de valor y se unió al combate) ¡Aquí voy!

Flutter se le puso en frente a un arlequín, pero cerró los ojos y le comenzó a dar un par de cachetadas, que no parecían lastimar al arlequín y el permaneció quieto sin responder o mostrar reacción a los golpes de la chica, solo le miraba con una cara confusa.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

-¡Tartas de manzana frescas! (dijo a.j. saliendo de la cocina con país unos en charola y recién hechos) ¡¿Quien quiere un poco?!. . . (entonces noto el drama que se estaba produciendo) ¡¿eh?!

¡POOW!

Un guardia real fue arrojado y termino a los pies de A.J. y un arlequín se estaba aproximando ellos dando saltos y giros. La chica entonces miro los pays, luego al arlequín y una ves mas a los país, tomo uno de los pays caliente, espero al arlequín y rápidamente (PLASCH!) se lo en barro en el rostro.

-¡AAAAAAH! ¡QUEMA! (se retorció de dolor)

-por que nadie me dijo nada de que ya nos estaban. . .

-¡QUEMA! (interrumpió el arlequín)

-aaaw. . por que nadie me. .

-¡QUEMA!

-Nadie me dijo. .

-¡QUEMA! ¡TE PASA DE VERAS!

-¡PODRIAS POR FAVOR!

-¡MI ROSTRO, ESTAS MASCARA NO ME PROTEGEN DE NADA! ¡AAAAAAAAHH! ¡ES DE QUIOSCO VARATO! ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHGGGG!

-AAAH, ya olvídalo (se marcho)

-¡AAAAHGG MI ROSTRO! ¡ME QUEMA Y MUCHO!. . . ¡AAAAAAAHH! ¡DIOOOOSSS! ¡QUEMA!. . . ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHH! ¡AAAAAAAAAHH. . . DIOS! ¡AAAAAAAAAHHH!. . . ¡ME ARDE LA CARA! ¡AAAAAAAAGGGTT! ¡CREO QUE SE METIO A MI NARIS! ¡AAAAAAAAH!. . . ¡DIOS! ¡ESTO QUEMA MUCHO! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!. . . ¡MI ROSTRO! ¡AAGGTT! ¡ME QUEMAN LOS BELLOS!. . . ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHH!. . . ¡NI SIQUIERA PUEDO ABRIR LOS OJOS! ¡ME DUELE MUCHO!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Rarity era rodeada por varios hombres nobles en una mesa.

-¡ooh señorita Rarity, usted si que es una dama en verdad! (alago uno de los presente)

-¡usted es toda una princesa! (exclamo otro)

-¡tan refinada, tan delicada, tan bella, tan conocedora, tan esplendorosa, tan llena de vida, tan inocente, tan bondadosa y sin pisca de agresividad, o dada a la barbaridad, usted es una belleza sin igual! (le tomo la mano y le dio alabanzas)

-Que sinceros con migo son muchachos y bueno. . . ¡ya lo se! (rio y todos rieron con ella, pero se percato entonces de los arlequines y de los guardias luchando por el jardín). . .jajajaaaaaa. . . aaaaw bueno, aaaawww. . . ¡¿Qué es eso?! (apunto al cielo y todos voltearon, ella tomo el su té y arrojo el contenido)

-¿Qué cosa señorita Rarity?

-oooh. . no era nada, ¡Oh, pero que barbaridad, ya me acabe mite y mi postre! (tiro el pastel sigilosamente al piso y nadie lo noto) ¡SI, tan solo alguien pudiera traerme otro rico postre y mas de ese gustoso té, estaría tan complacida! (dijo en un tono seductor y de inmediato todos salieron por el encargo)

Rarity volteo en dirección a los arlequines y utilizando su magia, levito toda la vajilla fina de la mesa y (¡CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK!) se la arrojo a los invasores. Rápidamente tomo asiento de nuevo y se tomo una pose relajada.

-¡AQUÍ TIENE! (respondieron a coro todos los chicos ofreciendo cada quien su pedido)

-¡Oh, pero creo que mejor tomare jugo de frutas! (cambio de opinión y les guiño el ojo)

Los hombres se fueron corriendo, Rarity se puso de nuevo de pie, giro hacia los arlequines y uso su magia para arrojar ahora los cubiertos de plata de la mesa, los tiros acertaron, pero ella se dio media vuelta y se sentó otra vez, los hombre llegaron con vasos con jugo.

-¡Oh, pero que es esto, ya no tengo cubiertos ni un plato!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

¡POOW!

Un guardia fue noqueado por un arlequín dentro del castillo.

Varios otros arlequines entonces avanzaron por los corredores del palacio a la carrera. Mientras lo arlequines avanzaban, Spike salió por una puerta del pasillo, se estaba secando las manos cuando al fin noto la presencia de los circenses corriendo por ahí. El muchacho se quedo parado viendo como los sujetos seguían su camino hasta que el último de los arlequines se perdió de vista.

-ja. . . que ridículos disfraces (no les dio la mas mínima de las importancias y se marcho) ¿de donde contratan los ricos a estos tipos?. . . Un minutó

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

¡POW!

Golpe en el pecho y M-E retrocedió. Trato de evadir a la chica girando a la izquierda, pero ella giro sobre si rápidamente y. . .

¡KICK!

Una patada directo al estomago y Pinkie lo manda en contra de la pared.

-¡AAAAAAAAH! (tacleo a m-e y ¡PAAS! lo estampo otra vez contra la pared) ¡Tienes suficiente! (le grito) ¡TU. . .TU. . TU, GRANDISIMO!. . . . . . .(la chica sintió un temblor pasarle por el cuerpo, lo cual no fue buena señal)

¡CRACK! hiso el muro.

- oh uh. . .

¡CRAAAAAKKSS! El muro se desplomo y ambos cayeron por el vacío.

-¡ooooaaaAAAAAAHHH! (gritaron los dos)

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

¡BAAAM!

Twi se alejo a unos cuantos arlequines de la entrada al castillo con una descarga mágica.

-¡y no se acerquen! (les grito) ¡¿Flutter como vas?! (miro en dirección a su amiga y vio que su amiga estaba tratando de liberarse del agarre del mismo arlequín)

-hago lo me-mejor. . .twi (le respondió su amiga). . ¡s-suelta. . . suéltame. . .

-¡oh, genial Flutter! (diviso los problemas de su amiga)

¡BAM!

Twi le quito de encima al arlequín a Flutter con su magia, algunos de los invitados vieron eso y le aplaudieron a la chica y ella solo les dio un pequeño saludo y regreso al combate.

-aaaaw, increíble esta gente rica es tan ingenua. . (se le acercó a flutter) ¿Cómo estas?

-bien, gracias por ayudar y. . (no pudo terminar)

¡TWIIIII! (grito spike desde lo alto de una ventana)

-¡¿spike?

-¡están adentro! (les grito)

-¡¿QUÉ?!. . . (dijeron ambas bastante alarmadas) ¡OOOH, NO! ¡ESTO ERA UNA DISTRACCION!

-pues no era obvio (dijo m-e apareciendo de nueva cuenta, se le acerco un guardia y POOW de un golpe en la cabeza con su bastón el guardia cayo, su atención regreso a las chicas) ¿y ahora que van a hacer?

Twi miro a M-E y le dio una sonrisa, la cual se fue haciendo en carcajada y luego paso a ser una risa completa.

-AHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA. . . solo esto tonto (¡FLASH! Twi se tele-transportó)

M-E miro confuso lo que hiso la chica, pero (R-I-I-I-I-I-ING) su teléfono sonó, se detuvo de inmediato mirando su bolsillo, donde las luz del aparato resplandecía.

-JAJA. . (twi apareció en un FLASH al otro extremo del jardín, se aproximo a uno de los muros y toco la pared, usando sus poderes mágicos twi activo un sello en la pared) ¡ADORO CUANDO MIS PLANES FUNCIONAN!

El sello comenzó a liberar una luz la cual se extendió por todo el castillo y de pronto. . .

**¡FLAAAASSH!**

Arlequines, guardias y las chicas también desaparecieron con la luz. Los demás invitados se quedaron solos, con caras llenas de duda, pero pasaron unos segundos y todos ellos gritaron emocionados.

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

**¡FLAAAASSH!**

En otra parte de Canterlot, la luz comenzó a iluminar la oscura calle y de la nada arlequines, guardias, cuatro de las chicas y M-E reaparecieron. Los invasores se miraron confundidos, mientras que las chicas y los guardias se veían confiados.

-¡WOOO! P-pero. . . que es. . lo (trato de entender un arlequín lo que les paso) estábamos ahí y ahora. . estamos a. . .a. . . aquí

-tan simple como el pastel (le respondió twi al arlequín y al resto de ellos). . se llama trampa, y la preparamos ayer despejando esta area, justo y únicamente para ustedes. . . ¡o no Reinbow! (se refirió a su amiga que estaba sobrevolándolos)

(N.A aquí)

Todos miraron para arriba y ahí sobre los techos del lugar y también en el aire, había docenas de policías rodeando por doquier a los arlequines y Rein estaba al frente de todos ellos. La peli arcoíris les sonrió a sus amigas y les dio un pulgar arriba.

-la princesa nunca estuvo en peligro, sabia que atacarían, sabia que invadirían y por eso prepare esta trampa y por eso es que la princesa sigue a salvo en la casa de moneda junto a mi hermano

M-E entonces guardo su teléfono de vuelta en su lugar, ahora respiraba tenso, miro en todas direcciones hasta que a lo lejos diviso la casa de moneda.

-no estaba en el castillo (dijo con preocupación en su tono) maldito Walt. . .!ESTA AHÍ! (le grito a sus alerquines)

Los arlequines se miraron confusos por unos segundos, pero después acataron y salieron corriendo en diferentes direcciones. Los oficiales reaccionaron rápidamente y se fueron contra ellos.

-¡Alto! (dijeron varios polis como guardias) ¡DETÉNGASE!

-¡No, alto! (grito twi tratando de evitar que todos atacaran a la vez y sin discreción, pero fue muy tarde) ¡NO!

De su manga, M-E saco su bastón y al instante comenzó a iluminar con un brillo, intentaría algo, pero el conflicto ya había iniciado, arlequines huían o se ponían a pelar y otros como M-E escapaban.

-¡Que no escape! (grito twi, pero la conmoción se volvió muy grande) ¡chicas! (busco la ayuda de sus amigas, pero noto que ellas estaban evitando la conmoción o ayudaban a unos polis contra los arlequines)

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

En un subterráneo cristalino, debajo del castillo (POW) Pinkie (POW) estaba encima d (POW) golpeando (POW) a otro M-E (POW) en (POW) la cara (POW) varias (POW) veces (POW).

-¡TU. . . (POOW) TONTO (POOW). . . ESTAS INCOLUCRADO (POOW) EN ESTO. . . (POOW) Y NO TIENES IDEA DE LO MUCHO QUE (POOW). . . ME LASTIMA ESO (un ultimo POOW y se detuvo al fin para recuperar el aliento). . . ¡y querías lastimar A LA PRINCESA! (lo iba a golpear de nuevo)

-¡No, espera! (pido cubriéndose del siguiente golpe, pero ella se detuvo) ¡Por favor!. . . ¡NO QUEREMOS HACERLE DAÑO A NADIE!

Pinkie se le quedo mirando por unos segundos.

-¡MIENTES!

-¡NO MIENTO! (la freno) ¡LO JURO, NO MIENTO, POR FAVOR, NO MIENTO!. . . ¡créeme! (para tratar de convencerla, el sujeto acerco sus manos a la mascara y lentamente comenzó a quitársela, mostrando su cara)

-. . . tu (pinkie reconoció a el sujeto era Brian, el chico de las donas) *_la sabia_* (pero la furia regresó a ella levanto el puño pero el la paro de nuevo)

-¡alto, alto, alto, alto, alto, alto, alto, alto!. . . ¡no soy el malo!. . . ¡lo juro, no le íbamos a hacer daño a nadie! ¡lo juro, lo juro, lo juro!. . .

-¡IBAN A ATACAR EL CASTILLO! ¡Y DAÑAR A LA PRINCESA!

-¡no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! ¡no a la princesa, lo juro, a la princesa no, juro que a la princesa no!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

-¡DETANGALOS! (grito twi, pues ella estaba lejos y la trifulca le impedía el paso y no podía concentrarse por la pelea) ¡Se escapa, no, alguien deténgalo!

M-E y otros arlequines ya estaban apunto de dejar a tras a todos, no pudieron de tenerlos, pero en un instante el y los demás arlequines se frenaron en seco. La razón, los Wonderbolts, Spit y Saorin junto a Zecora les bloqueaban el paso.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

-¡¿ENTONCES A QUIEN?! (pinkie lo tomo del cuello del traje y lo aproximo a ella)

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"_es un sujeto, de la reunión"_

En la casa de moneda, la princesa y el señor Francis Parns, estaban en un cuarto privado tomando el té con un señor y unas seis señoritas.

"_es un farsante!"_

-asi que, princesa, creo que, es, no se. . . bastante obvio que, yo demostré ser la mejor opción para esta fusión y no lo digo por alardear

-jaja, claro señor, pero creo que lo mejor será esperar hasta mañana para formalizar el trato (le dijo la princesa)

-bueno, claro, pero, solo para hacerlo publico, mas no para evitar cerrar el trato ahora, ¿Qué dice usted señor Parns? (le pregunto al noble)

-digo, que, ¿Cuál es el apuro?

-bueno, es que. . . bueno, me gustaría. . . ya saben. . .

-por favor señor, tanga nos paciencia, todo estará listo y resuelto para mañana, tome un poco de té y tranquilizase (la princesa trato de alejar el apuro)

"_alguien cuya sed de poder y miedo, es extremadamente grande, a propagado la maldad en secreto y no es una mentira que muchos lo consideran un hijo del mal, explotador de la incendia, abusador de la belleza y mas resiente mente opresor de justicieros"_

-pero ¿Cómo me calmo? Princesa si no es firmando ya bueno, vera princesa, en verdad me gustaría tener todo listo (una de sus chicas le paso una carpeta, al abrirla les enseño una serie de documentos listos para ser firmados) tan solo revíselo

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"_asi y ¿no me digas?"_

En el exterior del cuarto Shing montaba guardia. Las puertas al otro extremo del pasillo se abrieron, Shing se puso alerta, nada salió del otro lado por unos instantes.

"_lo juro"_

De las sombras de emergieron unos hombres, de la entrada (y aunque no lo crear) salieron cuatro M-E´s en dirección a donde estaba Shing. Los cuatro sacaron sus bastones en señal de agresión.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"_y ¿como se llama este supuesto tipo?"_

-Hmmm. . wao, realmente es impresionante señor Yensid pero. . . (le dijo la princesa, pero no quería hacer nada ahora)

**¡BAAAAM!**

Aquella explosión del exterior interrumpió la situación del interior.

"_se hace llama Walter ynesid, pero su nombre es mas corto y su apellido esta al revés,"_

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Fin del capitulo, Comentarios, sugerencias, amenazasa, son bien venidoas


	24. Chapter 24

CAPITULO 24: ¡Somos una chicas muy, muy malas

* * *

M-E y varios otros arlequines estaban dejando a tras a los guardias reales y a los policías de Canterlot. Estaban adelantándose por mucho, pero de repente y en seco, todos frenaron su escape. Varios metros al frente de ellos, acababan de aparecer los wonderbolts, Spit y Saorin, acompañados de Zacora, ellos les habían cortado el paso a M-E y sus muchachos.

-pero que. . . ¿Qué es esto? (cuestiono uno de los arlequines)

-señor, ¿Qué es lo que estamos esperando? (le pregunto otro arlequín a m-e) ¡Se acercan los guardias!

-aaaaaww. . . nada. . . (les dijo pero permaneció inmóvil) pero si, no es nada, no. . no

-¡Entonces que esperamos! (el arlequín lo empujo un poco para que continuaran moviendose) ¡Vamos!

-si. . . claro. . ¡si, vamos!

El grupo de M-E entonces volvió al escape.

-aquí vienen (le dijo saorin a spit)

-¿zecora? (la chica volteo a ver a la mujer) ¿lista?

-seguro, por supuesto lo estoy (zecora entonces saco de entre sus prendas, un viejo libro de pasta azul) pagina 50, párrafo cuatro

Los dos wonderbolts inmediatamente voltearon a ver de nuevo en la dirección de sus atacantes.

-espero que mojen sus pantalones y tu, que crees (preparo sus puños el chico)

-yo solo quiero saber que le hicieron a mi hermano esos malditos (spit estiro un poco el cuello) ¿Por cuánto tiempo dijiste que la medicina aria efecto?

-lo suficiente, claro se los dije (les dijo antes adelantársele a los dos jóvenes voladores)

-¡USTEDES! (les grito m-e) ¡Fuera del camino! (ahora les amenazo con su bastón)

Los arlequines y M-E ya estaban cerca de el trió que no se movió ni un poco de su posición.

-¡les dije! (m-e levanto su bastón y apunto de golpearlos con el. . .) ¡JAAAAAHH!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**¡BAAAAAM!**

-¡Pero que fue eso! (exclamo el señor parns levantándose alarmado de su asiento)

-intruso (dijo la princesa para después levantarse de su lugar) síganme por favor, hay una salida por aquí

Celestia se aproximo a uno de los muros de la habitación y de repente un pasaje oculto se abrió, volteo a ver a los demás y les indico que la siguieran.

-dense prisa

El señor parns entro primero, seguido del señor Yensid, pero la princesa vio como las acompañantes del señor se quedaron ahí.

-¿ellas no vienen? (le pregunto celestia)

-ellas. . . (volteo a ver a la princesa)ellas estarán bien señora, créame

-pero. . .

-insisto princesa

-esta. .

-seguro, desde luego, ellas son mis guardaespaldas princesa

-¿enserio? (la princesa las miro sorprendida por lo dicho) aun asi creo que deberían acompañarnos

-váyanse ya (dijo una de las damas)

La princesa vio a las seis mujeres con impresión, el señor Yensid rápidamente la tomo de la mano y la atrajo al pasaje.

-de acuerdo (celestia se rindió entonces y entro al pasaje)

Las mujeres estando solas se miraron las unas a las otras, en sus caras se posaron sonrisas perversas y dejaron escapar algunas carcajadas con ellas. Entonces miraron en dirección a la puerta de la habitación.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Cuatro M-E habían entrado por la puerta al otro extremo del pasillo, con la única diferencia de tener una corbata de diferente color (azul, morado, verde y gris), los cuatro comenzaron a acercársele al Shing, sacaron sus bastones y los tomaron de manera amenazante.

**¡BAAAAAM!**

Shing acababa de lanzar un rayo mágico de sus tatuajes del rostro, pero fallo el disparo, dos de los M-E entonces dieron de saltos y maromas aproximándosele y al llegar donde Shing, uno se le puso por detrás y el segundo M-E por el frente y (¡Doble poow!) Shing resistió los golpes de ambos M-E. Los tatuajes en el rostro del caballero resplandecieron y entonces (¡SHIELD!) se los quito de encima con un campo de energía alrededor suyo, (¡PAAAAAAS!) los M-E chocaron contra las paredes del corredor (crack) y tiraron un poco de escombro de los muros. Shing quito el campo de fuerza y miro a los otros M-E al final del gran corredor.

-vamos (los ínsito a ir a luchar con el) que es lo q. . .

¡POOOOW!

Uno de los M-E de antes le golpeo la cabeza a Shing con su bastón por la espalda. El caballero termino cayendo de rodillas al piso, se toco la cabeza y miro con mareo todo.

-aaaw. . . pero. . . (le dolía la cabeza, se toco la sien y miro como los m-e se le acercaban) ¡aaaaahhgg! ¡Mi cabeza!. . .

Uno de los M-E se le puso en frente al muchacho, se agacho al nivel se su rostro, rápidamente le quito el casco del rostro, alzo su bastón y (POW) le golpeo de nuevo en la cabeza y con eso Shing cayo al piso desmallado. M-E se puso de pie y los cuatro miraron la puerta al final del pasillo.

-¿dejaremos a este atrás? (pregunto el verde al gris)

-por supuesto, el no tiene nada que ver (se puso de pie y paso por encima de shing)

-bueno ¿y ahora que?

Las puertas se abrieron y de ellas se las seis acompañantes del señor Yensid, salieron de la habitación. Una era asiática, vestido rojo con adornos de dragón. Otra era pelirroja con pelo largo y sedoso, vestía un ligero vestido azul. Otra era una pelinegra de pelo corto, rojos y sedosos labios, vestida con azul marino. Otra pelirroja mas joven, con pecas y de vestido verde. Una rubia de cabellera resguardada y vestida también de roja. Y una hindú de pelo negro y vestida de azul cielo.

-ahora, ellas siguen

Los cuatro M-E se pusieron en línea, encarando a las seis mujeres. Ellas hicieron lo mismo.

-asi que, ¿de quien es el cumpleaños? (bromeo el azul) por que yo no pedi mujeres

Las mujeres solo pusieron una sonrisa desconcertante ante los cuatro hombres.

-niño, ya mejor sal del personaje (dijo el gris, pero después miro por encima de ellas a la habitación) ¿y la princesa?

-frente a ustedes (respondió una de ellas)

-o si, claro, ustedes. . .las bitches de compañía de aquel maldito

-¡AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (rieron de repente las seis)

Las seis pararon al mismo tiempo de reír y de inmediato salieron corriendo contra los cuatro M-E.

-¡AAAAH!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

En la cueva de cristal bajo el castillo, pinkie tenia al chico de las donas bien sujeto.

-esperas que te crea lo que me dices (le miro de reojo y lo medito por unos segundos mas). . .Hmmmmmm. . .

El chico no respondió, permaneció doliéndose y mirando inseguro a la chica. Pero de inmediato ella le sonrió.

-¡esta bien! (dijo muy feliz pinkie entonces le dio un repentino abrazo al muchacho y un beso en la mejilla) ¡mmmmmmmmmmmm-muuaah!

El chico de las donas permaneció estático y mirando extrañamente a la chica de pelo rosa, quien no soltó del abrazo.

-aaaaw. . .gracias

-¡Muy bien! (Pinkie se levanto de inmediato) ¡tenemos que decirle a mis amigas!

La chica jalo de la mano al chico e intento ponerlo de pie, pero el se dolió y soltó el agarre de la chica recostando en el piso.

-aaaaggh! (se dolió)

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¡me diste en la madre recuerdas!

-¡ooooh! Cierto. . . ¡yo te ayudo! (pinkie tomo de las piernas y del torso al chico, y lo cargo a la salida) ¡mucho mejor!

-aaaaaww, si (se puso nervioso cuando ella lo acerco a su rostro). . ."GLUP". . . a, si gracias. . . (se puso rojo cuando sintió el busto de la chica)

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

-¡AAAAAAAHHH! (gritaron las seis mujeres)

Los M-E las hiban a recibir con sus bastones alzados y liberando unos destellos de luz, pero de repente la intensidad del brillo de cada cetro bajo su luminiscencia. Los cuatro vieron confusos sus bastones, pero después miraron a las mujeres que ya estaban junto a ellos.

-¡AAAHH! (los cuatro trataron de moverse pero estaban demasiado cerca para esquivarlas)

¡KIIIIICK!

-¡AAGGHHT!

De una patada la mujer asiática mando al M-E de gris al final del pasillo.

¡pow!

-no lo creo (dijo el trajeado)

El M-E de corbata color morado contuvo el golpe de la mujer rubia con su bastón, pero la mujer de labios rojos de la nada llego y (POOW) ayudo a la rubia y (POOW) juntas (KICK) comenzaron a (POOW) atacar (KIICK) a M-E. (POW) Ambas entonces llevaron al trajeado contra la una puerta y de un golpe doble (¡CRACK!) atravesó la puerta y cayo por unas escaleras de emergencia.

¡Doble slash!

-¡aaaggt! (el m-e azul alcanzó a esquivar dos cuchillazos)

La chica hindú saco unas dagas curvas y casi cortaba al M-E de azul con ellas. La chica comenzó a lanzar estocadas que el trajeado apenas estaba logrando esquivar.

¡TRAPED!

-¡Ten tengo! (le gritaron al hombre de corbata verde)

Una de las pelirrojas atrapo de frente al M-E de verde con un abrazo, la segunda pelirroja dio un salto por detrás de el y también lo aprisionó con un agarre. Ambas chicas se miraron y sonrieron, se balancearon a la derecha y luego se abalanzaron a la izquierda en dirección a una de las ventanas del pasillo.

-¡NO,NO,NO,NO,NO! (dijo alarmado el hombre, pero. . .)

¡CRAAASH!

Atravesaron los tres juntos el cristal.

-aaaa. . (se levanto de el suelo el m-e de gris) pero que fue lo. . . (tomo el bastón y lo golpeo contra su palma un poco) vamos, vamos, vamos

-¡HIAAA! (la chica de rojo se le lanzo al hombre)

M-E apenas se quito de la trayectoria de la patada (CRACCK) y esquivo el ataque de la chica asiática.

-¡VAMOS! (golpeo un poco su baston de nuevo y logro que este emitiera apenas algunos destellos) ¡PERO QUE PASA CON ESTO!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

-aaaaw. . . gracias por acolchonar (dijo m-e de verde)

En el jardín de la casa de moneda, M-E de verde estaba en medio de las dos chicas. Se quito a una de las pelirrojas de encima, se comenzó a levantar de la otra que estaba de bajo suyo. Se puso de pie y se apoyo en su bastón y se alejo de las inconscientes mujeres cojeando un poco.

-aaaw. . .locas, tontas. . . ¡me oyeron (giro la cabeza y les grito) ¡Locas!. . .estúpidas, les salió el tiro por la culata, estúpidas taradas vende sex. . . (escucho un "plach" de alguien pisando el suelo)

-jijijijijii

-. . .(m-e se giro lentamente para atrás y vio entonces a las dos pelirrojas de pie, ambas con algunos cortes y sangre escurriendo, mirándolo como locas). . . o dios

La chica del vestido verde entonces saco de su espalda, un arco de madera, junto con una flecha. Puso el proyectil en la cuerda y tenso el arco en dirección al trajeado.

-mmm chistoso, con este serán dos tontos de negro que mato

-. . . (al verde se le abrieron los ojos de la gran impresión). . .fu$#ing princesas

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

¡POOW!

En un corredor del primer piso de la casa de moneda. El M-E de morado, (KIICK) estaba siendo golpeado por la (POOW) chica rubia y la de pelo oscuro (KIIICK).

¡Doble KICK!

Y termino cayendo al suelo.

-aaaaw. . . dios (se dolió del pecho). . .aaaggtt!. . ¡MMMMALDITAS!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

¡slash, salash!

El M-E de azul tenía cortes en su traje y en su bastón. Se alejo de la chica de dagas y trato de guardar distancia, pero (puuum) de repente el trajeado resbaló con Shing y cato al suelo junto con el.

-. . . ¡mmmmm!. . . (rápidamente m-e se alejo a rastras del desmayado)

¡POOOW!

El M-E de gris fue arrojado hasta la posición del de corbata a azul cayendo a su lado. El de gris se subió la mascara hasta la nariz y se dolió de la mandíbula, escupió un diente y después volteo a ver a su compañero.

-¿Por qué estas cosas no sirven? (avento su bastón el azul) ¡AAAAHH! ¿Pero que pasa?!

-tu vete chico (dijo el gris)

-¿Qué?. . .

-ves esa puerta (le señalo a la parede del interior de la habitación) fijate bien, ahí hay. . . una entrada, ve y no me salgas con la jalada de que no ¡YA VETE!

El azul miro a su compañero y luego a las mujeres.

-¿seguro?

El gris se puso de pie y miro a las dos chicas.

-descuida. . .yo tengo a estas dos perras (las insito a lanzársele) ¡VAMOS!

El azul entonces se dio media vuelta, se puso de pie, levanto su bastón y corrió en dirección a la habitación. El gris alzo su basto y lo puso frente de el como defensa.

-venga tonto cetro. . funciona. . . funciona (comenzó a agitarlo)

Las dos mujeres se miraron la una a la otra, sonrieron y rápidamente se le fueron al M-E gris.

-funciona. . funciona. . . (se dio por vencido) aaaaw fu$#%k

Ambas ya lo tenian en frente y. . .

¡CRAAAK! !SLASH!

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**


	25. Chapter 25

Revelaciones nunca antes dichas o spoliersadas de la historia (¿o si-i-i-i-i-i-i-i?, quien armara el rompecabezas), el cap tendrá contenido de flashbacks y les responderá las dudas (y si aun tienen. . . bueno solo díganme) así que disfruten, pues pronto llega el final.

Capitulo 25: ¿Quién fue? el Maestro del en. . . ¿de que?

* * *

-¡USTEDES! (les grito m-e) ¡Fuera del camino! (ahora les amenazo con su bastón)

Los arlequines y M-E ya estaban cerca de el trió que no se movió ni un poco de su posición.

-¡les dije! (m-e levanto su bastón) ¡JAAAAAHH!

El bastón de M-E resplandeció antes de que alcanzara a tocar a zecora.

-¡MENTES ABIERTAS! (grito zecora y arrojo al viento un puñado de polvos azules) ¡ILUCIONES QUEBRADAS CUAL CRISTAL!

Los polvos azules comenzaron a tomar un intensó brillo blanco, el brillo se torno más intensó y mucho más, antes de que lograra (_FLAZZZH) _iluminar todo en un potente destello.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Pinkie y Bryant iban por el subterráneo cristalino del castillo. La chica cargaba entre sus brazos al muchacho de traje oscuro y el chico se veía algo tense.

-así que (pinkie intento abrir la conversación) tu eres el famoso maestro del entretenimiento

-aaaaw. . . bueno, digamos que. . . bueno. . . (bryant se sintió un tanto incomodo) yo. . creo que, es que. . . no creo que, hay es que mira. . . es que. . .esta complicado. . .bueno es que. .

-¿acaso tu me atacaste en Manehattan? (Pinkie le echo el ojo a lo grande)

-¡No!. . no, por supuesto que no, yo no fui. . .no, no fui yo

-y ¿Quién fue?

-hey, es que mira, no se la verdad que. . . es que, que te digo, pero yo. . . ¡MMMGGGGTT!

La chica lo miro con ojos de enojo, el chico trago un poco de saliva y respiro hondo.

-no estas seguro de decirme un poco verdad

-bueno, pero es que. . (desvió la mirado un poco)

-pero si me dijiste varias cosas para que te dejara de golpear verdad, acaso crees que soy tonta, o acaso me mentiste

-¡No!. . . ¡no te mentí!. . . (suspiro de nuevo y miro derrotado a la chica) es que no es fácil. .

-¿Por qué no es fácil?

-es que. . .es que es secreto. . . y. . .y no tienes idea del problema en el que estas metida

-¡Problemas, secretos, ¿yo?!. . . ¡tu eres el que no tiene idea!. . . valoro la privacidad y la mantengo oculta mientras que la gente me pida guardarles el secreto, ¡Pero!. . . déjame contarte que cuando se trata del bienestar de la amistad, los secretos pueden destruir lo mas preciado para uno en el mundo, si en verdad eres el chico bueno, creo que podre mantener este secretito

-aaaaww. . .

-lo prometo y eso es una promesa pinkie (soltó al muchacho y comenzó a hacer unas poses) ¡YO. . .

-¡AAAAGGH! ¡AUN ME DUELE!

El quejido de dolor del muchacho detuvo el ritual de la chica.

-¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! (inmediatamente pinkie se disculpo bastante apenada por tirarlo y rápidamente lo levanto del suelo) ¡¿Estas bien?!

-aaaaaaw. . . solo camina quieres

-Perdón solo quería hacer mi promesa, veras ¡Yo!

-¡No me sueltes! (el chico la detuvo de inmediato) ¡Esta bien, lo mantendrás en secreto, te creo!

-¡Pero debo. . .!

-¡AAAGGT! (se sostuvo del cuello de la chica)

-aaawjajaaa. . . (inkie se atonto cuando bryant la sujeto con fuerza, pero regreso en sintonía) . .. . aaaw, bueno. . .MGGT. . . entonces. . . ¿Quién eres?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

-Un mentiroso (dijo spit)

En las calles de Canterlot los destellos de luz bajaron por completo su identidad. En los alrededores varios de los arlequines empezaron a desvanecerse en el aire, los guardias y policías de Canterlot se alejaban de los grupos de circenses que se desvanecían. Los arlequines que no se desvanecieron tenían las bocas abiertas, lentamente comenzaron a retroceder y unirse en grupos pequeños tomando distancia de los polis cercanos.

-¿pero que?

Twi y sus amigas miraban lo que pasaba a su alrededor, sus expresiones eran de duda. A.J. tenia a un arlequín en sus a un arlequín tomado por el cuello y este comenzó a desvanecerse, entonces ella se quedo boquiabierta. Dash tenía a varios arlequines tomándola de las alas, pero rápidamente ellos la soltaron y comenzaron a tomar distancia, quejándose y doliéndose de la cabeza. Flutter y Rarity vieron que frente a ellas unos cuantos arlequines se alejaban sujetándose las sien expresando dolor, otros comenzaron a parpadear, limpiarse los ojos y quitarse las mascaras mostrando sus rostros.

-¿pero. . .si todo era, un. . .un caos hace unos minutos? (twi entonces a lo lejos pudo divisar al pequeño grupo de zecora) ¿Zecora? (los tatuajes en su rostro le encendieron y en un _FLAZH_ ella se transporto)

. . . . .

Zecora, spit y saorin miraban asépticos a M-E frente a ellos, el hombre estaba quieto en su lugar, tenia el bastón en alto en posición de golpear con el.

-. . . (M-E comenzó a sentirse nervioso, lentamente, pero tambaleante retiro el bastón de su lugar). . .aaaw. . . yo

-tu. . . ¿Qué? (dijo Spit) que vas a hacer

M-E no dijo nada, dio un paso lento para atrás, para después darse media vuelta y salir corriendo de ahí. Saorin extendió sus alas y alcanzo a M-E.

-ASI (tomo al trajeado por el hombro izquierdo lo volteo en su dirección y. . .)

**¡POOW!**

Le dio un Jam derecho en la quijada.

-¡Eso es por la mala broma en Cloudsdale!

-¡MMGGTTTAAAAAGGT!. . . ¡AAAAAAGGGHHTT! ¡AJAHAAAAAGGGGTTT! ¡MGGGGGGHHHHHH! (se comenzó a doler, patalear y retorcer del golpe) MGGGAAAAAAAAAHHH, MAAAALLDDD. . . MMMMGGGAAAAHHHH

Sorin se dolió de la mano un poco, pero entonces se percato un poco de los arlequines de tras de M-E.

-y ustedes. . .

Los arlequines se miraron asustados los unos a los otros, al instante ellos se echaron de rodillas al piso y colocaron sus manos de tras de la cabeza.

-así me gusta. . .

¡FLAZZH!

Twi se apareció entonces frente al wonderbolt.

-¡Zecora!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

-¡Ilusiones! (grito pinkie) ¡Todo fue un engaño, Todo este tiempo!

-mas, o menos. . . (el muchacho desvió la mirada un poco)

-pero. . .pero, lo vimos, las explosiones, las peleas, su capacidad de hacer un caos, ¿Cómo es eso posible?

Bryant suspiro un poco, de entre sus bolsillos saco su bastón que estaba ya roto. Se lo mostro a la chica y ella puso atención al objeto. El diamante en la punta comenzó a iluminar el rostro de Pinkie y cuando bajo de intensidad, ahora ella estaba cargando a otro hombre. La piedra se encendió otra ves y ahora Pinkie tenia entre sus brazos al chico de nuevo.

-pero. . . ¿Qué es?

-espera un minuto (dijo el muchacho sorprendido) ¡como es posible que ahora si funcione! ¡Lo estuve usando cuando me estabas atacando y ahí no funciono! ¡De seguro se descompuso!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

El las calles de canterlot, varios de los oficiales y guardias reales tomaban bajo custodia a los arlequines. El resto de las chicas se les acercaron a Twi y a sus otros amigos que tenían rodado a M-E.

-¿pero que manzanas esta pasando aquí? (pregunto a.j.)

-si que paso. . ¡Esperen! ¡Los wonderolts! ¿Pero creí?

-por que de repente desaparecieron casi todos

-acaso, algo malo paso

Twi se le acerco a zecora y le miro seria.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-¡No mucho! (interrumpió saorin) ¡Solo que, nosotros interferimos!

La líder de los voladores se le aproximo al hombre de traje y se aroddillo a su nivel.

-tu nunca realizaste en verdad ninguna de esas acciones ¿verdad? (de jalo, ella le arrebato el bastón de la manos y se lo mostro) ¡Fue esta cosa! ¡¿No es verdad?!

**¡FLASHBACK!. . .**

En el centro de entrenamiento de Cloudsdale M-E estaba oculto en las sombras. Mantenía alzado su bastón y les apuntaba a los wonderbolts a lo lejos. Los wonderbolts entonces comenzaron a hacer y decir cosas a la nada.

"_una trampa y muy buena jugarreta" (menciono la voz de spit)_

-¡Oye tu! (dijo la líder al ver a lo lejos a m-e oculto en las sombras)

**FLASHBACK FIN. . .**

-pero no contaste con que nos volveríamos a ver, después de que tu y tus amigas inundaron cloudsdale

M-E levanto la mirada rápidamente y miro directo a los ojos a la chica.

-pero ¿Qué es eso? (pregunto twi al ver el bastón)

-¡Un gema de la mentira! (menciono zecora mostrando el libro en su posesión) una simple gema capas de hacer ligeros trucos que engañen a la mente, pero. . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

-conseguimos un buen precio por esas rocas (lee decía bryant a pinkie) una comerciante ambulante nos las dio

**FLASHBACK. . .**

Un grupo de arlequines aguardaba a fuera de un carro, en medio del camino pastoso. Del vehículo salió una chica de pelo blanco, capucha larga y sombrero de estrellas. La chica en sus manos traía con sigo algunas gemas, las puso sobre una pequeña mesita en frente de los arlequines. Ellos tomaron las gemas y las inspeccionaron, por unos minutos revisaron los objetos, miraron a la chica y entonces le asintieron favorablemente. Tomaron el resto de las piedras y dejaron en su lugar una bolsa con dinero.

"_pero les dimos mas de poder a esas gemas, mucho, pero mucho mas"_

**FLASH. . .**

En un sótano de trabajo, un hombre de tez clara, pelo corto de color negro, con traje, bufanda y lentes. Trabajaba con maquinaria hidráulica que sacaba chispas eléctricas. Puso uno de las gemas en medio de piezas de metal, tomo una manivela y comenzó a girarla (RZZZZ) el diamante empezó a cargarse con electricidad.

**FLASH. . .**

De noche, un grupo de arlequines pasaba por una calle abierta, hasta que dieron con una cabina telefónica de color azul. Afuera de la cabina había una caja, los arlequines la tomaron y al abrirla vieron los cetros que estaban adentro.

**FLASHBACK FIN. . .**

-eran trucos tan reales, tan increíbles, todo quien usara los bastones, podía jugar con la mente de quien sea, como en Manehattan. . .

**FLASHBACK. . .**

-AAAAAAAAAHH!

Los policías y la turba enfurecida de ciudadanos estaba a punto de chocar, pero de inmediato M-E uso su bastón y (POOOOW) de un golpe mando a volar a la primera linia de los oficiales.

"_en realidad fue"_

M-E hiso brillar su bastón y se detuvo, el resto de la multitud de tras de el lo rebasó, antes de que todos colisionaran, de su traje saco una granada, quito el seguro, junto un poco de fuerza, estiro el brazo y la arrojo justo donde los policías.

¡BOOM!

Un destello purpura con rayos de colores mando a volar a los policías.

**FLASH. . .**

"_eso fue para darnos a conocer, pero en realidad nadie termino tan herido, pero cuando las pandillas no se nos unieron, sabíamos que esas gemas nos ayudarían para parecer peligrosos, cada ciudad un show diferente"_

En Fillydelphia el maestro del entretenimiento tenia en frente a la pandilla de los grifos y a sus arlequines a tras. Los grifos se arrojaron al ataque pero M-E levanto su bastón y en un (POOF) los grifos desaparecieron.

"_tan real"_

(pero) Los grifos seguían ahí presentes manteniendo vuelo, sus ojos eran opacados por una luz turquesa. M-E apunto su bastón en una dirección y los pandilleros se fueron en esa dirección.

-MMMGGHAAAAAAAAAAAHH! (la líder de los grifos se le arrojo fue al ataque)

Pero no fue tras el, la chica comenzó a seguir nada y a tacar el viento.

**FLASH. . .**

"_incluso tu ¿no?"_

M-E estaba lejos de la pelea de la arlequina rosa, mientras ella y Vinyl luchaban cuerpo a cuerpo sobre la gigantesca maquina de la chica de pelo azul.

**FLASHBACK FIN. . .**

Pinkie miro sorprendida al muchacho.

-pero el la derroto, cuando se dejo caer como bomba, desde miles de metros sobre nosotras, llego al cielo y se dejo caer en pose de loto

-y ¿Cómo es que supiste lo que hiso a miles de metros?

-yo. . . . ooohhhh (pinkie comprendió en ese momento)

-si, a si es

Continuaron caminando y doblaron por una esquina y al fondo se podía ver la salida.

-nos engañaron (dijo pinkie) nos engañaron

-si, en parte si, digamos que fuimos unos maestros en eso

-y aun asi prefirió llamarse Maestro del entretenimiento

-oooh. . . bueno, si te llmas Maestro del engaño, das una idea de lo que puedes hacer no, ¿que sorpresa seria que el maestro del engaño use trucos mentales para haber echo todo lo que hicieron?

-pero,. . . (entonces ella se fijo en lo ultimo dicho) "hicieron" que significa "hicieron"

-aaaaw. . . bueno. . .yo. . .

-quieres que haga mi promesa pinkie

-¡NO! (grito alarmado) veras.. . yo. . .bueno, M-E. . es. . .solo un. . .es que

-espera un minuto (a poco de llegar a la salida pinkie se detuvo) . . . entonces, dime algo. . . ¿Quién es M-E?

Bryant permaneció unos segundos en silencio, suspiro y entonces miro a la chica.

-aaassh. . . ok, ok, ok. . . bueno, el. . . el. . . veras. . ¡El maestro del entretenimiento es. . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

-un tonto que olvidos su juguete (dijo saorin, para después sacar del su bolsillo el bastón de m-e roto)

Las chicas abrieron la boca a lo grande.

-¡ ¡Pero de donde lo sacaron! !

**FLASHBACK. . .**

Spit y Saorin estaban en el bosque debajo de la ciudad de Cloudsdale, el agua caía a torrenciales sobre los dos y el atardecer caía. Spit era sostenida por su compañero, mientras trataban de alejarse de ahí.

-¡Ahora que! (dijo spit)

-no. . .no. . no lo se, pero. . . (un repentino brillo le comenzó a dar en la cara al muchacho, volteo en dirección proveniente de la luz) . . . espera

Arrastrado por la corriente del agua que caía, el bastón roto de M-E paso a un lado de ellos. Ambos miraron como el objeto se comenzaba a alejar a lo poco, luego ambos se miraron el uno al otro confundidos.

**FLASHBACK FIN. . .**

-este tonto de seguro lo perdió cuando inundaron la ciudad (dijo spit) pero descubrimos que hace

-¿Cómo? (pregunto twi)

-a ella (spit apunto en dirección a zecora) ella fue quien lo descubrió, incluyendo un hechizo potenciado que anula los efectos de todo truco mental

-pero, y los polvos que usaste (dedujo twi)

-eliminar el truco de la mente conjuro logra (comenzó a explicar zecora) pero los dientes de diamante eclipse (mostro un pequeño saco con polvillo) inútil a todo diamante dejar, todo contacto con este tipo de gemas que se tengan cerca, inutilizables las deja por un tiempo que hay que aguardar

-oíste (saorin le arrojo el bastón a M-E a sus pies) la próxima vez no seas tan descuidado. . .

-¡SI YA LO ESCUCHASTE! (interrumpió rein)

-aaaw. . . gracias. . .

Twi miro al trajeado y le dedico la palabra.

-bueno creo que ya se acabo (el no le respondió, siguió ahí mirando les) ¡Señores! (llamo entonces) ¡llévenselo!

Unos policías de Canterlot se aproximaron al grupo, miraron a Twi y ella les asintió con la cabeza, entonces se aproximaron M-E y lo levantaron, lo esposaron y se lo llevaron con el resto de los oficiales. M-E no puso resistencia mientras se lo llevaban y no dijo nada. Las chicas miraron como los polis se llevaban al trajeado, sus expresiones comenzaron a denotar alegría y rápidamente gritaron emocionadas.

-¡Lo hicimos! (dijeron)

Zecora se les aproximo y las detuvo.

-celebrar antes de tiempo es algo que no debemos

Todas pararon y miraron confusas a la mujer.

-así es (continuo spit) aun hay que interrogarlo, quiero saber que le paso a mi equipo y a mi hermano

-sin mencionar, que aun no sabemos quienes eran las temibles brujas que nos atacaron (dijo sorin)

Twi reacciono de inmediato y paro de celebrar.

-oooh, bueno claro, si, es cierto, aun falta mucho. . . pero

-pero será ciento veinte porciento fácil ahora (interpuso rein)

-si, ahora que este tipo esta capturado será mas fácil (agrego a.j.)

-sip (solo dijo eso flutter)

Spt, Saorin y Zecora comenzaron a alejarse de ahí y a dirigirse a donde los policías se dirigían.

-como sea, nosotros vamos con la guardia a ayudar (respondió spit)

-¡Los veremos ahí! (dijo twi, luego miro a sus amigas) será mejor que también vallamos

-de acuerdo (le respondieron todas)

-bueno, Rarity, A.J. vallan con ellos, Rein Y Flutter vallan al castillo, yo le avisare a la princesa

Las chicas se marcharon en sus respectivas direcciones, Twi dio media vuelta y se adelanto algunos metros, de su vestido saco la radio que tenía y presionó el botón.

-¡Shing!. . . es Twi, ¿me copias? (no recibió respuesta) ¡Shing, es Twi!. . tengo noticias. . . (presiono el botón de nuevo) ¡Shing tenemos al sospechoso!. . . (se detuvo entonces) ¿Shing?. . . ¿Shing? Me copias. . . ¿Shing?. . . hermano, ¡Shing, ¿estas ahí? . . . . aaaw. . . ¿shing?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Pinkie y Bryant ya estaban saliendo de los túneles de cristal, la salida estaba a pocos metros.

-veras (bryant continuó explicando) M-E es solo una mascara, un sombrero y traje negro,

-¡¿Que?! (se sorprendió pinkie)

-en turnos usaban la mascar, cada ciudad, en cada aparición era un tipo diferente, mismo disfraz, con misma personalidad planeada, solo asi logramos hacer a tiempo cada ataque

-pe. . pe. . pero y ¿las pandillas?

-en la nación ellos son los únicos que eran capases de convertirse en un riesgo, si los encontraban antes que nosotros, los acabarían, por eso los capturamos primero, si no, están perdidos

-¿por quien?

-por las mimas mujeres que casi se llevan a las ovejas negras en everfree

Por fin salieron de la cueva, estaban en uno de los costados bajos en el exterior del castillo, entonces pinkie ayudo a l muchacho a sostenerse en pie.

-muy bien, mis amigas. . .(trato de explicar pinkie)

"BEEEB, BEEEB"

Proviniendo del chico, se escucho un mensaje llegando. Bryant saco de su bolsillo un teléfono, ambos miraron confusos el aparato, hasta que el chico lo reviso. Leyó cada renglón del mensaje y Bryant comenzó a respirar hondo.

-¿Qué pasa? (pregunto pinkie al ver la reacción del muchacho)

-dios. . .

-¿Qué ocurre?

-. . .problemas

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**


	26. Chapter 26

Mas cerca del fin de esta historia.

CAPITULO 26: ¡ITS ON PINKIE NOW!

* * *

En el profundo interior de la casa de moneda de Canterlot.

-¡DISNEY! (grito)

El M-E de corbata azul abrió una puerta de golpe, se adentro tambaleante en un pequeño pasillo apenas iluminado, recupero la coordinación y comenzó a correr por el pasaje.

-¡DISNEY! (grito de nuevo) ¡DISNEY!

Llego al final del pasillo y en su camino había otra puerta, se mostro estresado al ver el portón estorbarle, retrocedió un paso a tras y con su pie izquierdo (¡KICK!, ¡KICK!, ¡KICK!) comenzó a darle de patadas a la entrada. La puerta comenzó a ceder a los golpes de M-E, hasta que al fin (¡CRAACK!) logro abrirla, estaba apunto de adentrarse al siguiente cuarto pero una mano se poso sobre su hombro.

-¡HAAACK! (se giro rápidamente y a la defensiva, pero se detuvo en seco). . . aaaaggh. . . . cielos, eres tu

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

En el exterior del castillo de Canterlot, Bryant trato de adelantársele a Pinkie desesperadamente, pero apenas pudo conciliar unos cuantos pasos y entonces termino cayendo al suelo.

-¡oye! (pinkie corrió a ayudarle) ¡¿Qué sucede?!

-¡debemos. . debemos, tenemos. . . que, q-que pararlo, hay que. . detenerlo. . ya. . ya (traro de correr pero caía a cada intento)

-¡oye! ¡oye! ¡oye! (pinkie lo freno inmediatamente) ¡Estas herido, no puedes ir así. . .a donde. . sea que, tu. . .¿vallas?!

-no lo entiendes. . .no, no lo entiendes. . debo ir, tengo que ir. . .

-¡tu no iras a ningún lado, jovencito! ¡Estas lastimado, estas cansado, solo eres uno y ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?

-¡Esta con la princesa! (la tomo de la cabeza y le dijo alarmado) ¡El maldito esta con la princesa, ahora!

-¡Pero la princesa esta a salvo en la casa de moneda!

-¡Y el maldito de quien te hable esta con ella!

-¿pero como lo sabes?

El chico mostro su teléfono y se lo puso en la cara a Pinkie.

-¡Porque mi jefa me lo advirtió hace como treinta minutos!

-espera. . pero si apenas te llego ese mansaje (razono el reciente echo) ¿Cómo es posible que apenas te enteres?

-¡No se, tal vez se bloqueaba la señal o fallo la señal o no llegaba la señal en esas cuevas cristalinas, o sepa dios que paso! ¡Pero tengo que ayudar a mi gente!

-¡de acuerdo! (acepto la chica, pero de inmediato lo tomo en sus brazos de nuevo) ¡Pero iremos por mis amigos, primero!

-buena idea. . . tu ve por tus migas y yo me adelanto!

El muchacho se trato de liberar, pero, Pinkie lo aprisiono con mas fuerza en su agarre.

-¡Si te tranquilizas!

-como quieres. . .

¡OYE! (le grito) muchacho, estas lastimado, piensa

-¡Tu me lastimaste!

-bueno. . . si, ¡Pero primero iremos por mis amigas y será rápido! ¡sin demoras o problemas!

-pero. .

-¡Pero nada! ¡Iremos y no se dirá mas!

-MGGG!

-¡Quieres tranquilizarte, será rápido, de seguro ahora están a unos kilómetros de aquí, en la trampa queeeee. . .¡ (entonces ella recordó la trampa que tenían planeada para los arlequines) ooouuuuuhhh. . cielos

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

En el centro de Canterlot los policías y guardias del castillo, estaban arrestando y comenzando a transportar a los arlequines en vehículos oficiales.

-¡Dejen me ir! (gritaba un arlequín mientras los polis lo arrestaban)

-pero. . pero no se que estoy haciendo aquí. . . yo estaba en Manehattan hace poco y. . .y . . y no se que me paso (le decía otro arlequín a un policía de cantrlot)

-muévanse ya (un guardia real guiaba a un grupo de arlequines a una camioneta de la policía) ¡Rápido!

-¡No me toquen, no me toquen, que no! (se quejaba un circense al ser metido a la patrulla)

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

En el castillo con Pinkie y Bryant.

-creo que tendremos un problema. . . (dijo pinkie)

-¿Cuál? (pregunto el chico)

-debemos ir nosotros

-en serio

-así es, de acuerdo, tenias razón, depende de nuestra propia cuenta ahora

-mis amigos fueron capturados no es asi. . .

-bueno. . .puede ser, si. . no se, si acaso el plan de mi amiga Twi haya sido un éxito jeje. . (se sonrojo un poco)

-entonces que esperas y llévame

Pinkie suspiro un poco, se mantuvo firme y concentrada, el chico solo la miro de rojo por su modo de actuar, paso casi un minuto y ella continuaba concentrada, pero de repente ella abrió los ojos.

-¡Oye, por que si eran solo ilusiones y trucos mentales para jugar con nuestro físico, ¿Cómo es que yo termine con un traje de arlequina rosa?! (le replico recordando hechos anteriores)

-¡La princesa esta en peligro! (el muchacho se quejo) ¡Vámonos!

-esta bien

Pinkie se reclino sobre sus rodillas, tomo impulso y dio un salto de gran altura, inmediatamente el escenario cambio por completo por el exterior de la casa de moneda.

-¡PERO QUE! (grito el chico)

-jajaja, eso es el poder de la alegría mi niño, bueno, creo que nos esperan a dentro. . .

**¡FLECHSSSSO!**

Interrumpiendo a Pinkie, cerca se alcanzo a escuchar perfectamente el sonido de carne recibiendo una punzada.

-¡¿Pero que fue. . .(fue interrumpido)

**¡CRASHH!**

A la distancia por el flanco izquierdo, Pinkie y Bryant vieron como el cuerpo de uno de los cuatro maestros del entretenimiento, fue arrojado por una ventana del segundo piso y (**¡CRACOCKS!**) este se estrello de cabeza contra el suelo.

-¡AAAAAAHH DIOS! (grito el muchacho del susto)

-¡QUE FUE ESO!

-¡Es uno de mis jefes, vamos, vamos, vamos!

Ambos se adentraron al jardín del lugar y se dirigieron a donde estaba el cuerpo sangrante del M-E. Avanzaron unos cuantos metros al frente pero se detuvieron en seco cuando (**¡CRASH!**) de una ventana del primer piso otro maestro del entretenimiento fue arrojado violentamente hasta que la tierra lo freno a varios metros de distancia del edificio.

-¡AAAAAAH! (gritaron ambos)

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

En el centro de canterlot, Spit y Saorin acompañados por Rein, se aproximaban a una de las camionetas de la policía, en esta estaba un Maestro del entretenimiento.

-esperen (uno de los oficiales les corto el paso)

-será breve (respondió spit)

-hmm, de acuerdo

Se acercaron al vehículo y le chitaron al hombre de traje.

-oye tonto (dijo saorin)

-. . . (m-e no les respondió)

-esta sordo spit

Spit hiso a un lado a su compañero y se le acerco a M-E.

-escucha tonto, estas acabado, así que dime de una buena vez donde esta mi hermano y el resto de mi equipo

-. . . (no le respondió)

-muy fuerte no, tal ves debamos hacerte hablar (espero una respuesta del trajeado pero no llego) o podremos esperar, una vez que te quitemos esa mascarita negra del rostro y sepamos todo sobre ti, no habrá secreto que puedas ocultarnos

-. . . .

-muy bien (se alejo del transporte y cerro la puerta) ¡llévenselo!

La camioneta entonces encendió motores y arranco. Cuando se estaban alejando del lugar, un arlequín que estaba en el vehículo junto a M-E se le acerco y le hablo.

-señor. . . ¿Por qué no dijo nada?

-. . . (m-e suspiro) esta bien. . todo bien. . ellos están ahí, esta en sus manos. . .

-¿señor? (dijo otro arlequín)

-hablo de ellos cuatro. . . y la señorita Marcia

-cierto, ellos tienen que estar ahí (menciono un tercer arlequín)

-pero. . . ¿Qué paso con el señor Marcus en Cloudsdale? señor

El trajeado bajo la mirada y pego su cara contra el cristal de la puerta.

-tal vez. . . lo mismo que a los otros wonderbolts

-bueno, si hay cuatro M-E en la casa de moneda, ellos se aran cargo, pero. . . ¿y el chico de las donas?

El trajeado de negro entonces levanto la cabeza y miro al vacio con interrogativa.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

En el interior de la casa de moneda Celestia, el señor Parns y el señor Yensid, estaban apunto de salir del edificio por un portón en la parte trasera del edificio. Celestia los guiaba en el frente, al llegar a la puerta ella saco de un bolsillo suyo una lleve y la acerco a la cerradura. . .

-¡QUIETOS!

Los tres voltearon para atrás de inmediato y detrás de ellos se encontraba el Maestro del entretenimiento de azul, pero no estaba solo, tenia atrapada en sus brazos a la señorita Marcia como una rehén y con su bastón le estaba apuntando en la cabeza de manera amenazante.

-¡AYUDA! (grito la presunta rehén)

-¡DESNE LA VUELTA!

Ceslestia, Parns y el señor Yensid, se voltearon lentamente y pusieron sus manos arriba.

-wooow, oye. . . (comenzó a decir el señor prans) tranquilo hombre, tranquilo no lastimes a la chica

-si, no queremos que algo malo pase (dijo el señor yensid, pero sin emoción alguna)

La princesa se adelanto a sus dos acompañantes y se le acerco a M-E.

-¡ALTO! (grito y la princesa se detuvo)

-oye. . .

-¡NO HABLES! (interrumpió a la princesa y aprisiono con mas fuerza a la rehén) ¡NO HABLE!

La princesa se guardo sus palabras.

-¡Que nadie hable y tal vez esto termine bien!

-o si. . .(interfirió yensid). . .y ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

M-E volteo a ver de reojo al acompañante de la princesa y el noble, removió el bastón de la cabeza de su rehén y lentamente apunto en dirección al señor.

-a ti

-o si. . . ¿a mi?

-¡No! (interrumpió celestia)

M-E apunto su bastón rápidamente a la princesa, intercambiaron mirados por unos segundas hasta que el hablo.

-Por favor no se meta en esto, si no tiene idea de lo que pasa

-y ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-¡Que ella se muera! (lastimo la muchacha)

-¡AAAH!

La princesa y el señor Parns se alarmaron un poco, pero el señor Yensid no se inmuto.

-No la lastimes (dijo celestia)

-entonces, no la lastimare mas si no. . . ¡Me dan a ese maldito bastardo! (m-e le apunto de nuevo al señor yensid)

-¡No puedo hacer eso! (reclamo celestia)

-¡Escúcheme, no sabe lo que esta pasando, así que denme. . . a ese. . ¡Maldito!. . . ¡BASTARDO!

-¡aaagghht! (la chica dio un quejido de dolor)

Todos guardaron silencio de nueva cuenta.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

En el exterior de la casa de moneda.

-¡señor!

Pinkie y Bryant se le aproximaron al M-E que salió de la ventana del primer piso. El M-E de corbata morada, estaba teniendo algunas convulsiones en el suelo y gemía de dolor. Cuando ambos llegaron a donde se encontraba el herido, se arrodillaron y trataron de tranquilizarlo.

-¡SEÑOR RONALDO, SEÑOR, SEÑOR TRAQUILO!

Ambos intentaron de tranquilizar al hombre pero este no paraba de moverse sin control. El muchacho entonces le tomo la masca y se la quito, dejando al descubierto aun hombre adulto de tez morena, sin la mascara negra, Pinkie y Bryant pudieron ver que el estaba sangrando y con moretones por toda la cara.

-¡chi. .cijjj, chi. . .chikkkkoo. . . chico, cu. . cuidado! (apenas pudo articular las palabras)

-aaaw. . . ¿señor?

-¡ccuggg. . cuuiddd. . . tsstssss. . c-c-cuidado!

-señor, ¿de que?

Mientras el chico estaba tratando de comunicarse con el herido, Pinkie volteo para sus espaldas.

-aaaaw. . .Bryant (le llamo pinkie, pero la ignoro)

-tenemos que llevarlo a un hospital, tenemos que sacarlo. . .

-Bryant

-de aquí y, y buscar a los otros, tenemos que. . que

-¡MUCHACHO!

-¡¿Qué?! (se volteo a verla)

-¿acaso son amigas tuyas?

Saliendo por la ventana rota del primer piso, la mujer rubia de traje rojo acompañada por la pelinegra de vestido azul, quitaron unos cuantos vidrios de su camino y se adentraron al jardín.

-jajajajajaaa

Pinkie y Bryant votaron en dirección de donde provino una risa diabólica. Girando por le esquina del jardín, las dos pelirrojas se toparon con la presencia de pinkie y el chico de las donas.

-¡HIHAAA!

Saliendo por la ventana del piso superior, la chica asiática y la hindú de un salto, ambas aterrizaron en el jardín.

-son ellas. . ¿verdad?

-así es pinkie, ellas, fueron quienes atacaron en Clodsdale

-mhmhmhmhmhmhmh (rieron para adentro las dos pelirrojas y la rubia)

-yo y demás arlequines evitamos que secuestran a la pandilla del everfree

La chica de pelo negro y de nuevo la pelirroja, les sonrieron.

-alguna vez buenas, pero ahora perversas, sin compasión, una mentira, ocultan maldad bajo su piel, son. . . son. . . Princesas

Una corriente fría de viento paso por el lugar, levantando un poco de polvo y moviendo el pasto verde del jardín.

-ya veo (dijo pinkie como si nada) aaaw bueno

Pinkie se puso de pie y adelante de ambos trajeados. Las mujeres comenzaron a acercárseles, todas empezaron a reír un poco, aproximándose de manera intimidante al pequeño grupo de la peli rosa y los dos hombres de traje.

-¿pinkie? (Bryant la miro anonadado) ¿Qué dices?

-al parecer, debo patearles el trasero, pues son las malas, ¿no? (Pinkie entonces empezó a hacer estiramientos, dio unos giros con el torso, comenzó a jalar su brazo por sobre el cuello, estiro las piernas y trato de alcanzar la punta de su pie) pero, será mejor que tu y tu amigo se alejen (paró de ejercitarse y dio un par pasos al frente) yo me encargo

Las mujeres ya estaban alineadas y enfrente de la chica del elemento de la risa. Pinkie giro el cuello y el sonido de las articulaciones tronando se escucharon fuerte y claro.

-¿pinkie?

Pinkie no volteo a ver al muchacho, su atención estaba en la mujeres al frente de ella.

-tranquilo. . .te dije que yo me encargo

En un "FUSSH" la ropa que tenia como disfraz salió volando por los aires y de lanada pinkie ya traía puesto de nuevo su vestido rosa, con adornado de caramelos y dulces, su esponjoso cabello se arreglo y el brillo en su piel regreso a la normalidad.

-¡Que esperan, ¿una invitación para esta fiesta o que? traviesas de remate! (dijo esbozando una sonrisa con toda la buena actitud y tomando una pose defensiva) ¡Es la hora rosa!

-¡HAAAAP! (las seis princesas tomaron posiciones de ataque y dieron un grito de ataque en coro)

**PINKIE. . . . VS. . . . . EVIL PRINCES**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

En el próximo capitula, la batalla de pinkie y las malvadas princesas de Disney, esperen el proxio capotulo, pronto, y les recomiendo leer "La perpectiva" donde se ve el preludio de esta historia, contada por mi OC marcia y la princesa celestia.

Nos vemos pronto.

AAHHH. . .SI TIENEN CURIOSIDAD POR VER MEJOR A QUIEN SE ENFRENTE PINKIE, SOLO BUSQNE EN LA SIGUIENTE IMAGEN A, UNA PELIRROJA, UNA RUBIA DE PELO MUY LARGO, UNA CHICA DE PELO NEGRO CORTO Y DE LABIOS ROJOS, UNA CHICA CHINA Y UNA CHICA DE ARABIA O HINDU. ( jeftoon01 . deviantart gallery /1134 4500 #/ d4syz02)


	27. Chapter 27

CAPITULO 27: ¡Ultima oportunidad de hacer lo bien!. . . o fallar

* * *

En el interior de la casa de moneda.

-¡YA BASTA, ENTREGATE Y ELLA NO SALDRA ERIDA! (el maestro del entretenimiento dio una ultima advertencia, mientras que estrujaba a la mujer en sus brazos) ¡YA, AHORA, YA!

-¡QUIERES PARAR, ESA CHICA EN TUS BRAZOS Y EL SEÑOR YENSID NO TIENEN NADA QUE VER EN ESTO. . . TU PROBLEMA ES CON MIGO! (dijo con autoridad la princesa) asi que por favor, déjalos en paz, tu problema es con migo no ellos, ni con los inocentes habitantes a los que has dañado durante el último par de meses o el caos que has traído a las ciudades mas grandes de mi nación, mírame, estoy aquí, hazme frente solo a mi, eso es lo que quieres, ¿no?

-asssh. . .dios (m-e suspiró frustrado, pero no bajo la guardia) a quien quiero es. . ¡A ESE BASTARDO DE DISNEY, USTUPIDA, ESTOY TRATANDO DE AYUDAR ANTES DE QUE DAÑE ESTE LUGAR!

-¡¿Pero de que estas hablando?! ¡Explícate!

-¡MGGGRRRRRRRT!

Un silencio incomodo se adueño del lugar por lo menos un minuto entero, hasta que de improvisto el señor Yensid, empezó a (CLAP, CLAP, CLAP) aplaudir. Todos dirigieron su atención al empresario y lo miraron confundidos, excepto M-E y su rehén Marcia, que lo vieron con enojo.

-Bravo, princesa. . . Bravo, usted si que tiene una percepción muy. . . pero muy. . . estúpida

El señor Parns y la princesa miraron al señor con total impresión.

-pero, en serio, tiene razón. . . acaso el dijo "Quiero a la princesa". . . MMhhMN

-s. . s-señor yensid (murmuro el señor parns con un poco de miedo) ¿Qué. . . que. . .que esta diciendo?

El empresario suspiro un poco, entonces se le acerco lentamente a Parns, a M-E y Marcia les cambio la expresión por una de preocupación, Yensid, estaba apunto de poner su mano en el hombro de Parns, ¡pero en lugar de eso, lo tomo del brazo, lo atrajo a el, le doblo la mano y lo puso frente a el como Rehen!

-¡AHORA SI, TODOS QUIETOS! (grito yensid)

-¡PERO QUE ESTA HACIENDO! (cuestionó celestia con sorpresa)

M-E libero a la señorita, ella saco un cetro igual que el de M-E y juntos le apuntaron a Yensid.

-¡Déjalo! (gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo)

-¡Oh, al fin me preguntaba cuanto tiempo pasaría para que algo en verdad interesante pasara! (les respondió) ¡Así que amigos, ¿eh?

-¡¿pero que pasa aquí?! (dijo alarmada ceslestia)

-¡Déjalo Disney, no querrás meterte en mas problemas de los que ya estas!

-asi, ustedes trajeron los problemas, no yo

-somos dos contra uno y una princesa, que esperas que ocurra ¿eh? (dijo marcia amenazando con su bastón)

-aaaw, que lindura, pero sabia que no había algo bien

La princesa miro confundida en dirección a los dos compañeros amenazando con sus bastones y luego al empresario con el señor Parsn como rehén.

-¡¿Qué es lo que ocurre?!

-¡¿Creí que todo el lugar fue evacuado por la guardia?! Pero no, aquí estamos (ynsid ignoro a la princesa) pero. . . ¿Qué esperan?

-¡Déjalo ir maldición! (grito m-e)

-¡ ¡tienen grandes poderes, no ¿Por qué no los usa?! ! son tan malos y pasaron por sobre el mejor guardia y una situación de rehenes los detiene ¿Qué rayos eh? ¿Qué rayos? (yensid empezó a gritar a lo alto)

La princesa miro interrogante al señor y M-E noto la mirada de la princesa.

-cállate. . .cállate

-¡No, estoy aquí, estoy sin armas y ustedes tienen poderes no, que esperan para derribar a la princesa, ¿Qué esperan ahora?

-tienes un rehén (dijo marcia)

Yensid sonrió vistosamente y de manera abrupta aventó al señor Parns contra la pared descubriéndose.

-y ahora. . . ¿Qué esperan? Que acaso no tienen poder. . . ¿o que?

M-E y Marcia retrocedió un paso a tras, Celestia miro a los dos, luego miro a Ynesid directo a los ojos y el entonces le guiño el ojo. Celestia abrió un poco los ojos de la impresión, unos ligeros tatuajes comenzaron aparecer en su rostro y entonces se giro deprisa.

-¡NOOO!

¡BAAAANG!

Ambos recibieron un disparo mágico de Celestia y salieron para atrás.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

En el jardín de la casa de moneda, Pinkie comenzaba a ser rodeada por las seis malvadas "Princesas".

-¡HAAAAP! (las seis princesas tomaron posiciones de ataque y dieron un grito de ataque en coro)

-¡VAMOS! (grito pinkie)

**PINKIE. . . . VS. . . . . EVIL PRINCES**

**. . .**

**. . . **

**. . .**

**. . .**

**¡LUCHEN!**

(N.A: Inserte música de pela kun-fu)

Las seis princesas fueron contra Pinkie en volita, pero la peli rosa rápidamente se inclino, se paro sobre sus manos, extendió las piernas y con mucho impulso se puso a girar.

-¡THISTERKICK! (nombro el movimiento que hiso)

**¡KICK!**

Con el movimiento Pinkie se quito de encima a las seis mujeres y logro dispersarlas. Cuando Pinkie paro sus giros, tomo posición de combate de nuevo, entonces miro en dirección a donde Bryant y su lastimado amigo.

-¡Tal vez quieras ayudarme! (le grito al muchacho)

Bryant levanto la mirada sorprendido, miro a la chica y alzo los hombros.

-¡Pero no se pelar!

-¡como no sabes. . . .(le cayo entonces el veinte) ilusiones, cierto. . . . ¡A BUENO, MAS PARA MI!

Estaban apunto de golpear a Pinkie por la espalda, pero ella esquivo el golpe haciéndose a un lado y (POW) conecto un certero codazo en el rostro de la mujer asiática, luego la tomo del brazo, se reclino para adelanté y (¡PAS!) la estampo contra el suelo.

-¡JAJAAA! (grito pinkie para luego empezar a dar maromas hacia atrás)

La peli rosa llego a donde las dos pelirrojas se estaban poniendo de pie, de un salto Pinkie se coloco detrás de ellas, las tomo por la cabeza a las dos y (¡POOW!) las cabeceó entre ellas, después Pinkie tomo unos centímetros de distancia, dio un salto y les dio una doble (¡KICKKICK!) patada en la cabeza y las mando unos metros para atrás.

-¡UUUHAAA! (grito pinkie al retomar la pose defensiva) ¡VAMOS, QUE SEA DIVERTIDO!

La mujer, rubia, la pelinegra y la hindú se miraron la una ala otra y asintieron con sus cabezas, comenzaron a acercársele a Pinkie por tres flancos. Mientras rodeaban a Pinkie, la mujer rubia empezó a liberase la cabellera, la pelinegra de los labios rojos se toco el cuello y empezó a toser, la hindú por ultimo mostro sus dagas curvas y empezó a hacer pequeños trucos con ellos.

-¡vamos!

Al estar cerca de la peli rosa, mujer hindú fue la primera en salir al ataque.

-¡AAAAH!

Pinkie empezó a esquivar estocadas y cortes que la chica hindú lanzaba.

-¡SI (esquivo a la izquierda). . . Casi (esquivo a la derecha). . Deberías tener. . (se agacho) mas cuidado (hiso el torso para atrás). . . con eso (se fue ala izquierda) podrías lastimar a alguien con. . .(se fue para atrás) esos cuchillos

-¡AAAH! (lanzo un estoque fallido a la derecha). . . ¡HAP! (puñalada a la derecha). . . ¡JAAAAH!

-¡JAP! (pinkie bloqueo uno de los ataques) ¡AAA! (bloqueo la otra mano) te tengo

¡POOW!

Pinkie le dio un cabezazo.

¡KICK!

Patada directo al estomago.

**¡POOW!**

Un golpe directo en el rostro y la tumbo lejos fuera de combate

Pinkie fijo su atención donde la rubia y (¡SLAMOO!) pudo apenas esquivar un latigazo dorado, al ver en la dirección de donde vino el ataque, Pinkie pudo ver que la mujer rubia sostenía su larga y extensa cabellera rubia, como un arma.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAA. . . IHA! (empezó a reír frenéticamente)

-¡WOOOOU!. . . . . tu si que necesitas un corte de cabello

¡SLAM!

La rubia (SLAM) empezó (SLAM) a lanzar (SLAM) latigazos que Pinkie lograba esquivar.

-¡AAAAH!

-¡¿ah?!

La pelinegra del vestido azul apareció en el combate tratando de acertar golpes contra Pinkie.

-¡ASI QUE SON (esquivo un golpe). . UNAS TRAMPOSAS (dio una maroma a tras y esquivó un latigazo). . AAHP!

Pinkie bloqueaba y lograba (¡POOW!) responder a los ataques de (¡POOW!) la pelinegra.

-¡TOMA!

La rubia lanzo dos azotes, pero Pinkie los evito aventándose a la derecha, pero. .

-¿eh?. . .

-¡IIIHA!

¡POOW!

La pelinegra recibió a Pinkie con un golpe en la cabeza y (PAS) impacto contra el suelo. La pelinegra entonces tomo velocidad y (¡KIICK!) de una patada en el estomago mando a Pinkie contra (PAAS) la pared del edificio.

-uuuff (pinkie se fue despegando de la pared). . .!UUFF!. . . cielos, si que son tramposas (se puso de pie) y si. . .

¡CRAAACK!

Pinkie apenas pudo esquivar un latigazo que impacto contra la pared.

-¡Dame un minuto! (le grito pinkie)

-¡JAAAA! (grito la pelinegra) ¡TOMA! (lanzo una patada alta)

-¡DIJE UN MINUTO! (pinkie bloqueo el golpe, la sujeto con fuerza y de un jalón ¡PAAAS! La estampo contra la pared y dejo inconsciente) ¡me escuchaste!. . . hmmm (miro de reojo para atrás) ¡AAH!

Pinkie se echo para atrás y (SLAMOO) esquivo un latigazo.

-AAAAKK. . . VAMOS (grito la peli rosa)

-¡AAAAH! (la rubia empezó a lanzar ataques)

Las demás mujeres fueron reaccionando de nuevo, mientras Pinkie testaba ocupada esquivando los ataques de cabello de la rubia.

-aaaaawww

La pelirroja del vestido verde se dolió dela cabeza, entonces levanto la mirada y diviso a lo lejos a Pinkie.

-¡aaaa. . .si! (del suelo levanto su arco y tomo una flecha) ¡Niña! (cargo la flecha y apunto en dirección a pinkie) ¡Muerte!

Estaba apunto de disparar, pero le desviaron en el tiro.

-¡NO! (grito bryant)

-¡AAHH!

La pelirroja soltó su arco en el suelo, Bryant entonces se arrojo por el y ella también. El muchacho tomo el arco, pero la pelirroja también y ambos empezaron a forcejear por el arco. En el forcejeo, el muchacho pudo sacar la pieza con el diamante del bastón y de inmediato se lo puso en frente a la chica pelirroja. . . pero no funciono, el bastón solo emitió algunas chispas, pero nada mas haya de eso.

-¿eeh?. . .pero que le para aa. .(POOW lo golpearon) AAhh (soltó el arco)

La muchacha se puso de pie e intento cagar una flecha, pero Bryant tomo su bastón y (¡POOW!) se lo arrojó con mucha fuerza al rostro.

-¡AAAHH! (se dolió del ojo)

-¡No tan "valiente" ahora!

El muchacho saco el resto de la empuñadura rota del bastón, trozos afilados de madera, e intento aproximársele a la chica del arco, pero. . .

-**¡AAAAAAAAAAHHH! **(un grito súper poderoso)

-¡aaaaaggghtt! (bryant se cubrió los oídos)

La segunda pelirroja del vestido azul, empezó a gritar con mucha fuerza y el muchacho se empezó a doler de los oídos, antes de ser (**¡KIICK!**) pateado por la chica asiática con tanta fuerza que lo mando a unos metros cerca de Pinkie.

-¡BRYANT. . . (¡SLAMTT!)

Al fin Pinkie recibió un latigazo directo.

-AGGGTTHH! (se dolió del golpe pero ¡SLAMTT! Recibió otro golpe directo en el pecho y ¡SLAMTT! Un tercero en el estomago) ¡AAAHH!

-¡AJAJAJAJAJAJA!

La rubia arrojo su largo cabello y le tomo los pies a Pinkie, de un jalón la levanto unos metros por el aires y (PAAS) la estampo contra el suelo.

-¡aaaaasssgggg! (se dolió del golpe). . .cielos. . .esto. . .apuesta y. ..aaaaggg, no es justo

Pinkie se levanto un poco y vio como Bryant se dolía, miro entonces en dirección a las seis mujeres, vio como las seis se aproximaban, miro entonces de nuevo al muchacho y este la miro a ella.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

En el centro de la ciudad de canterlot.

-¡Chicas! (grito twi al aproximárseles a sus amigas)

-¿Qué pasa terroncito? (pregunto a.j.)

Las cuatro pudieron notar como su amiga de mecho rosa se les acerco con una expresión de preocupación en el rostro.

-no me digas que algo no esta bien (dijo rarity)

-puede que algo ande mal. . . mi, mi hermano no responde mis llamados y. . . y. . . (entonces noto que alguien del grupo de sus amigas faltaba). . . ¿Dónde. . .donde. . .donde esta pinkie?. . . .¿Dónde esta Pinkie?

Las cinco miraron en varias direcciones buscando a Pinkie con la mirada.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

En el interior de la casa de moneda, la princesa dejo inconscientes a los dos intrusos y entonces decidió a ayudar al señor Parns. Mientras la princesa se encargaba del señor Parns, Yensid se aproximo discretamente a M-E, lo tomo del cuello del traje y lo acercó a su rostro.

-bien. . .asi que. . . hola, M-E (le dio un par de palmadas en las mejillas)

M-E reacciono un poco, pero entonces todo se opaco entre ellos dos, el resto se opaco en un gris oscuro.

-supongo que tu, eres uno de esos maricas hijos de perras que me han molestado estos últimos meses. . ¡¿Verdad?! ( cambio su tono de voz y leaplico fuerza a su agarre)

-t-t-t. . . tu, maldito. . .bastardo. . mal. . maldito tu eres. . (lo estamparon contra el piso) ¡aaaggt!

-¡no te creas que eres alguien como para hablarme, ¿oh que?, te crees alguien, ¿dime te crees muy machito para hablarme? ¿Qué te crees? Marica, dime marica que es lo que te crees ¿eh? Maldito tarado

-y. . . tu. . . tu loco

M-E empezó a temblar un poco, trato de girarse y levantarse, pero (PAS) le aplicaron mas presión.

-tonto, con quien te crees que te estas metiendo marica, ¿quieres morir? ¿eh? Igual que tu estúpido amigo en la ciudad marica de nubes. . .

**FLASHBACK. . .**

En las alcantarillas de Cloudsdale, un maestro del entretenimiento pero con alas de volador, bajo por un túnel al alcantarillado, rápidamente desapareció sus alas y corrió en dirección al este del túnel.

-¡VAMOS! (se escucharon la voces de los wonderblts)

M-E se detuvo en ese momento, alzo su bastón en la dirección de donde vino, pero. . .

¡FLECHSSA!

-¿eh? (m-e miro a su derecha y lo único que vio fue la punta de una flecha) ¡EGGTT. . . .

**FLASHBACK FIN. . .**

-¿eh? Maldita marica, ¿quieres joderme como los hicieron en el estúpido bosque?. . .

**FLAHBACK. . .**

En Everfree la pelirroja con el traje de buzo submarino, se encontraba oculta debajo del agua, cuando su atención es llamada por un sujeto a la distancia, un sujeto que vestía de traje sombrero y mascara negra sosteniendo un bastón en frente suyo.

-¡AAAAHH!

La pelirroja volteo y vio que cerca de ella una chica de pelo rosa y vestido amarillo había caído de lo alto al agua, seguida por otra mujer de tez morena y vestido blanco.

**FLASHBACK FIN. . .**

-si, lo supe de inmediato todo y déjame decirte. . .!¿Que nadie me jode?¡ (tomo a m-e del rostro y lo empezó a estrujar) ¿querían joderme?, ¡Pues no estúpido idiota!

-¡MGGGTHHHHH! (se quejo del dolor)

-¡¿Quién los envió?! ¡Dreamworks! ¡Los demócratas! ¡Quieren joderme igual que en 2008 con los estúpidos hermanos Jonás, ¿No es así?! (presiono con mucha mas fuerza el rostro de m-e)

-¡MGGGGGTTTZZ! (les estaba cortando la respiración de la nariz y la boca)¡mmhgggggggggggtt. . . mmmggggghtttt. . .mmgght. . .

-¡Querían evitar que comprara este lugar, ¿verdad?, querían que no fuera amo y señor de aquí ¿verdad? Creyeron que con efectos especiales baratos me detendrían ¿verdad?! ¡Querían joderme a mi a Walt Disney! (decía mientras dejaba sin aire al trajeado)

Pasaron unos segundos y M-E se quejaba y hacia fuerza contra el agarre, pero pasaron unos segundos mas, sus quejas fueron perdiendo volumen de tono y su fuerza era menor, paso tiempo más, para que por fin dejara de emitir quejidos y unos segundos mas para que dejara de luchar contra el agarre por completo.

-por un minuto pensé que usted se había vuelto loco(dijo la princesa)

Disney regreso con el resto del mundo, pero aun sostenía a M-E del rostro. Volteo ligeramente para ver que la princesa seguía atendiendo al señor Parns, dándole la espalda a el y a los dos intrusos.

-si. . (sonrió para si) yo también princesa. . .yo también

-¿pero como se le ocurrió?

-bueno. . . creo que siempre. . eh sabido manejar la situación

-pero, creo que no tenia que ser tan rudo con el señor Parns

-bueno, si no lo era, imagínese la cosa horrible que hubiera pasado

-pero aun así, como supo que. . . (cuando por fin la princesa miro para atrás, su expresión se lleno de asombro y escalofrió). . .

Disney soltó el cuerpo inmóvil de M-E y entonces miro directamente a la princesa de nuevo.

-¿esto? (miro el cuerpo del trajeado lo abofeteó y se puso de pie) es exactamente lo que parece, un cambio de planes

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

En el jardín de la casa de moneda, Pinkie miro en dirección a su amigo, luego miro a las mujeres que se aproximaban.

-bueno (se puso de pie y se le adelanto al muchacho) creo que es hora de ¡SACAR LA ARTILLERIA PINKIE!

Pinkie tomo el cuello de su camisa, lo jalo y la rompió un poco, revelando un collar de plata con diamantes en forma de globos. Las seis mujeres y el muchacho miraron confusos a la peli rosa.

-¿Qué es eso? (pregunto el muchacho)

Pinkie guardo silencio y cerro los ojos por unos instantes antes.

-tan solo es. . .(tomo una pausa)

Una brisa fresca llego al jardín, proviniendo de la dirección de la peli rosa.

-. . ¡El poder de la risa!

Pinkie abrió rápidamente los ojos y estos tenían un resplandor rosa en ellos, la ligera briza tomo mucha mas fuerza a lo cual las seis atacantes frenaron su avance en seco.

-¡HAAAP! (pinkie tomo pose de ataque) ¡A JUGAR! (y les hiso una seña de "ven")

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Este fe el penúltimo capitulo, el próximo (si no morimos el 21XD) será el final, con epilogo, feliz navidad y feliz año nuevo a todos.

Pd. Disney es malvado (XD aaw quien sabe)


	28. Chapter 28

Este es el utimo capitulo de ¡EL MAESTRO DEL ENTRETENIMIENTO Y LAS FAMALE SIX!, seguido de un epilogo para mañana o pasado mañana, mas tardar el lunes o marte de next week.

CAPITULO 28: FINAL

* * *

Pinkie abrió rápidamente los ojos y estos tenían un resplandor rosa en ellos, la ligera briza tomo mucha mas fuerza a lo cual las seis atacantes frenaron su avance en seco.

-¡HAAAP! (pinkie tomo pose de ataque) ¡A JUGAR! (y les hiso una seña de "ven")

-¡HIIAAAH! (las seis gritaron mientras tomaban posiciones de combate)

*_Tu puedes pinkie, puedes hacerlo*_ (pensó para ella misma) _*ya lo hiciste antes, puedes hacerlo de nuevo, sobreviviste a muchas cosas si no fuera por este bebe*_ (se refirió al collar en su cuello y cerro los ojos recordando)

**FLASHBACK. . .**

-la princesa quiere que tengamos esto (dijo twi)

El grupo de amigas se encontraba en la biblioteca de Ponville, Twi en ese momento les estaba entregando a cada una de ellas su respectivo collar, mientras que ellas miraban confusas la acción de su amiga de vestido morado.

-¿pero por que la princesa quiere que tengamos los elementos? (cuestiono a.j. la decisión de la princesa)

-si ¿Por qué? (pregunto el resto de las chicas en coro)

-bueno. . .pues por que tenemos trabajo que hacer

**FLASH. . . . . .**

-¡No mucho! (apretó una serie de botones de la tornamesa) ¡Tan solo preparo. . . (giro los discos) MI CAÑON SONICO!

**¡ ¡BBAAAAAAAAAAAMMMM! ! !**

Vinyl había destruido todo casi todo a su alrededor con aquel ataque sónico de su rockola, el polvo y el escombro se levanto y oscureciendo todo a su alrededor.

**FLASH. . . . . . .**

Un aura rosa emanaba ligeramente sobre el cuerpo de Pinkie, quien reacciono de golpe en ese instante, apagando el misterioso resplandor.

-¡NO TOQUE MIS PASTELES! (se cubrió el pecho). . .¿p-pero. . .donde. . . estoy?

Miro a su alrededor y todo era escombros y polvo levantado.

**FLASHBACK FIN. . .**

Pinkie abrió los ojos y miro a sus oponentes, inhalo y suspiro, entonces mostro una sonrisa antes de salir corriendo a toda velocidad en dirección a las seis mujeres frente a ella.

-¡Pinkie! (grito bryant preocupado) ¡Detente!

La arquera pelirroja cargo una de sus flechas para disparársela a Pinkie, mientras la rubia de cabello desmedido tomo dos extensos mechones de su cabello y lanzo dos fuertes latigazos contra Pinkie, también la segunda pelirroja del vestido azul y la pelinegra de pelo corto prepararon sus gargantas inhalaron y entonces liberaron dos potentes y agudos gritos en dirección a Pinkie.

-ja. . (dijo pinkie) ya esta

(en cámara lenta) Antes de que los ataques impactaran a Pinkie, la peli rosa se arrojo de espaldas al suelo pastoso y derrapo por la hierba, mientras los ataques de las princesas fallaron su objetivo. Del derrape Pinkie llego donde estaba la chica asiática y aun sin frenarse le dijo. . .

-¡TU LA TRAES! (le dijo alegre pinkie a la asiática)

¡KIIIIKC!

Pinkie le conecto una patada directa en la rodilla izquierda y en el golpe sonó fuerte (¡CRAACK!). La mujer se tiro al suelo y empezó a gritar de dolor mientras se tomaba de la rodilla.

-¡UUUH. . . LO SIENTO MUCHO, QUERIA PATEARTE EN ESTOMAGO, LO JURO! (dijo pinkie antes de poder detener el derrape y ponerse de pie). .!bueno aaaaaawww, ¿Quién sigue?!

-¡AAH! (hindú de las dagas le llego a pinkie de frente arrojando cortes) ¡AAAAAHHH!

Pinkie empezó a esquivar y bloquear los cortes que la mujer le lanzaba.

-¡Necesitas calmarte y esto! (pinkie la tomo de las muñeca) MARINERO QUE SE FUE A LA MARI, MARI, MAR. . .

Pinkie empezó a doblarle las manos con estiramientos y movimientos rítmicos del juego, la hindú se dolía y gemía pues en cada doblón se escuchaba un ligero ¡CRACK! En sus manos y con unos doblones mas, la mujer soltó sus armas.

-. .DE LA MARI, MARI, MAR HEY (y termino con un POOW cabezazo que dejo inconsciente a la hindú). . .auch

-AMIGA (grito la rubia) ¡TUU!

La rubia tomo varios mechones de su cabello dorado y los estaba apunto de usar para las timar a Pinkie, pero la peli rosa rápidamente alzo con su pie una de las dagas tiradas por la hindú, la cacho en el aire, hiso fuerza en el brazo y se la arrojo a la mujer rubia.

-¡¿eh?!

(en cámara lenta)La princesa no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y (¡SLASH!) la daga paso justo por encima de su oreja derecha y desde ese punto el metal le corto una buena cantidad de cabello.

-¡NOOOOOOOHH! (la mujer se arrodillo en el suelo tomando entre sus manos el cabello) ¡NOOOH, NOOOH!

Las amigas de la rubia la asistieron un poco, mientras a Pinkie le dio un ligero escalofrió.

-¡mmhmhmhmhmh! Cielos, ¿cuchillos?, cielos eso fue muy tétrico y grim de mi parte, ¿me pregunto de donde salió eso? (se dijo a si misma la peli rosa)

-¡MMMG! Pagara esa chica (la pelinegra se enfureció y giro en dirección a la peli rosa) ¡Tu. . . ¿Dónde esta?

La pelinegra se adelanto a sus compañeras ciadas y trato de buscar a Pinkie, pero la chica había desaparecido.

-¡¿Dónde esta?!

-¡aquí! (pinkie apareció por detrás de las tres mujeres restantes) ¡No me esperaban ¿verdad?

-¡HAAA! (gritaron las tres)

Las tres intentaron atacar simultáneamente a Pinkie, pero la peli rosa de una (¡KIICK!) se quito a la pelirroja del arco y la flecha de encima, contuvo simultáneamente los golpes de ambas mujeres por unos instantes pera luego (¡POOW!) contraatacar contra la pelinegra, (¡KICK!) darle a la segunda pelirroja (¡PAAM!) golpe de palma en el sus estómagos y estaba apunto de conectarles mas golpes pero ambas princesas le empezaron a (¡ ¡AAAAAAAHHHH! !) gritar directamente en el rostro.

-¡MGGGGT! (pinkie se cubrió los oídos de dolor) ¡AAAAGGGGHTT!

Ambas mujeres continuaron a si por varios segundos, pinkie se arrodillo cubriéndose los oídos del dolor que producían ambos gritos, las princesas se miraron victoriosas por unos instantes, pero sorpresivamente Pinkie las agarro a ambas de las manos y las empezó a e. .(¡ZZZZZT!).lectrocutar.

-¡AAGGTTTTHH! (gritaron pero de dolor esta vez las dos princesas)

-¡AHAHAHAHAHA! EL PADRE DE TODAS LA BROMAS, POR DIEZ(dijo pinkie al soltarlas y mostrarles sus chicharras eléctricas ocultas en las palmas) siempre las traigo con migo, pero la verdad (se saco cerilla de los oídos)deberían dejarle el canto a otros

-. . . (cayeron desmayadas)

-HAHAHAHA. . (sintió una leve vibración en su cuerpo) . . .¿aaahh? (se agacho esquivando una flecha) a si, es cierto

Pinkie miro en dirección a la arquera, la ultima de las princesas en pie.

-¡AAAH! (le grito la pelirroja a pinkie)

La pelirroja cargo una de sus flechas y disparo el tiro, pero Pinkie tembló un poco y entonces esquivo el proyectil. La pelirroja empezó a gritar mas, cargo flecha tras flecha y todas las esquivaba Pinikie doblándose a un lado u otro, agachándose o saltando. Unos momentos después, la pelirroja se quedo sin flechas que disparar y entonces Pinkie le sonrió.

-Hmmm. . lastima amiga, bueno es mi turno (de su bolsillo pinkie saco una esfera rosa) ¡EL FINAL DE TODA GRAN FIESTA!

¡BOOOUUUMM!

Pinkie arrojo la esfera contra el suelo y una explosión de humo rosa rodeo a la peli rosa. Cuando el humo se disperso, la pelirroja miro con una gran sorpresa el gran cañón colorido y vistoso que Pinkie tenia enfrente.

-p-p-pero. . qu. . .q. . ¿Qué es. . eso? (pregunto temerosa)

-nada (pinkie tomo un cordel azul de la parte trasera del cañón) solo es mi cañón de fiestas

-. . . . (la miro con mucha confusión)

-¿Qué?. . .siempre lo traigo con migo,

-e-es-esto. . .t-tu. . te estábamos ganado. . c-como. . .que. . . .!¿QUIEN ERES?!

-soy Pinkimena Diana Pie (jalo del cordón entonces y. . )

¡ ¡KAAAAA-POOOOOOM! !

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A lo lejos se pudo escuchar el fuerte y ruidoso estruendo del cañon de fiestas, llamando asi la atención de las amigas de Pinkie que estaban en camino a la casa de moneda en ese preciso momento junto con los oficiales de Canterlot.

-asa no será acaso. . . .(menciono rarity con cierta duda en su tono de voz)

Todas se miraron entre si, ¡Para acercársele al conductor de la patrulla!

-¡ACELERE!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Pinkie miraba un poco intranquila la escena que estaba frente a ella, una rubia lamentándose de rodillas y con medio cabello cortado, una chica china tirada en el suelo y gimiendo adolorida-mente mientras se sujeta la pierna rota, dos mujeres inconscientes que tenían convulsiones cada cierto periodo de tiempo, la chica hindú de vestido azul se dolia de las manos, y la pelirroja del vestido verde estaba a varios metros a la distancia envuelta (como momia) en serpentinas de colores.

-¡Huuuy. . .creo que me pase, pero que digamos. . .ellas no fueron unos ángeles. . . o tu ¿Qué crees br. . .

Cuando Pinkie se volteo para hablar con el muchacho, resulto que el ya no se encontraba ahí con ella.

-aaaw. . .¿chico de las donas?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

En el interior de la casa de moneda, Bryant ayudaba a su amigo a caminar por los pasillos del recinto, ambos estaban subiendo las escaleras para llegar al segundo piso.

-¡Ya vamos señor Ronaldo, solo resista un poco, vamos a salvar a la princesa, la vamos a salvar (le decía el muchacho con animo de aliento)

-hmmm. . no. . .no muchacho

Entonces el señor Ronaldo dejo de aplicar fuerza y trato de soltar al joven, pero Bryant entonces no se lo permitió.

-¡espere, espere, espere!. . ¡señor, señor! (entonces se vio forzado a apoyar a su jefe en una pared cercana) ¡¿Qué hace señor?! Pero que es lo que le pasa señor, tenemos que salvar a la nación, vamos señor, yo le ayudare a caminar, pero tenemos que continuar ahora señor

-no. . .no chico, ¡no!

El chico trato de ayudarle, pero no se lo permitió, rápidamente le sujeto ambas manos evitando que el chico dejara de persistir.

-¡No!. . . ya

-¡Pero que dice señor!, tenemos. . .

-no. . no tengo. . .no puedo. . . me duele. . . me lastima. . me duele adentro muchacho, me duele todo (en ese momento el señor Ronaldo se empezó a tocar el pecho, indicando donde le dolía). . .me duele chico. . me duele todo. . . aquí, no quiero moverme ya chico, duele mucho. . me duele mucho

-bueno yo. . (trato de pensar en algo) yo. . .yo podría traer. .

-No, tu. . . tu. . tu vete ya chico

-¿Qué?

-vete tu. . vete. . vete de aquí

-pero. .

-¡Mato al señor Marcus, chico, nuestros cetros no sirven y estas solo, ve por tu amiga y vete! (le ordeno con mucha fuerza). . .asi que vete

-yo. . yo. . . ¿y la señorita Marcia?

-ella. . . .

-¡Debo . .debo ir por ella! (dijo para después adentrarse en el lugar rápidamente)

-¡No. . .no. . .chico no, detente, no! ¡aaagghttee!(entonces le llego un dolor en el pecho). . .!chico!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

-s-señor. . . yensid

La princesa Celestia estaba paralizada y temblorosa, al ver que el señor acababa de hacerle algo al maestro del entretenimiento.

-¿Qué. . que. . .que a echo?

-bueno. . .yo

Disney se freno en seco, al so la mirada y permaneció quieto por unos instantes antes de volver a fijar toda su atención en la princesa Celestia.

-hmmm. . . creo que. . se acabo la fiesta

La princesa miro confusa al viejo, pero entonces se aclaro todo cuando entonces alcanzo a escuchar sirenas, sirenas de varias patrullas policiacas.

-asi que. . (dijo Disney atrayendo la atención de celestia) creo que nuestra negociación tendrá que esperar. . . pero como odio esperar (entonces se trono los nudillos)

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Pinkie buscaba por el jardín al chico de las donas, pero. . .

**¡KAABOOOM!**

-pero que. . .

Una gran bola de humo y fuego se alzo por los aires, Pinkie se volteo en la dirección de donde vino la explosión y entonces noto que esta venia de la parte trasera de la casa de moneda.

-. . . . ¡BRYANT!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

-¡SEÑORITA MARCIA!

En el interior de la casa de moneda, Bryant gritaba el nombre de Marcia tratando de obtener respuesta.

-"COOF, COOF, COOF, COOF, COOFF". . . !AAAGGTHTHTHT! ¡AAAAAAHH!. . .!a. . .a. . .ayu. . .! ¡AAAGGTHHHTTT!

-¡SEÑORITA!

El muchacho se adentro por el pasillo que se estaba quemando y al entrar pudo divisar a la señorita y al otro M-E.

-¡ESPEREN! (les dijo)

Con el saco del traje el muchacho se cubrió la cabeza y entonces se la aproximo con cuidado a la señorita.

-¡SE ENCUETRA BIEN!

-. . .(le indico que no lo estaba)

-¡BUENO, RECISTA! (el chico la tomo entre sus brazos y la levanto del suelo) ¡YA LA SACO!

El muchacho estaba apunto de aproximarse le al M-E de azul, pero de inmediato la señorita Marcia le jalo del taje, el chico la miro al rostro y ella entonces libero algunas lagrimas e indico en negativa con la cabeza.

-oooh. . . oooh. . .oooh cielos. . cielos (su rostro denoto un shock antes de empezar de entonces sacar a la señorita de ahi)

-Por. . . ese, lado (le dijo)

La señorita le indico en la dirección contraria por donde el muchacho había entrado. El la miro confuso, pero acato la orden y con mucho cuidado se dirigió por ese rumbo. Pasaron por un poco de escombros y un poco de fuego que se estaba formando. Mientras avanzaban encontraron a señor Parns el cual mostraba signos de estar vivo, entonces con un poco de ayuda de la señora Marcia, Bryant pudo sujetar al hombre por el cuello del traje y lo empezó a arrastrar fuera de ahí.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

-¡CHICO! (grito pinkie)

La peli rosa a ya se había adentrado a la casa de moneda, ya corría por los pasillos del segundo piso cuando (¡CLASH!) se pudo escuchar las rejas del lugar siendo atravesadas, seguido por sirenas de policía.

-¡HEY!

Pinkie se aproximo a una de las ventanas mas cercanas de ahí y se asomo.

-¡AMIGOS! (empezó a gritar) ¡HEY POR A. . .

_-JEJEJEJEJEJEEEEEE_ (se alcanzo a escuchar una risa sombría de lanada)

-pero. . . que

Entonces Pinkie se asomo al jardín del recinto y vio sorprendida como las seis mujeres desaparecían en el humo negro que se disperso con ellas.

-¡P-P-PERO YO. . .YO. . .YO. . .YO!

-aaaw. . (fue un leve quejido)

-¡¿eh?!. . . ¡SHING! (mas afondo pinkie logro ver al hermano de twi tratando de levantarse) ¡CIELOS SHING!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Afuera del recinto, los oficiales y guardia imperial empezaban a rodear la casa de moneda.

-¡RODÉENLO MUCHACHOS! (gritaba un oficial)

-¡ENTREN CON CAUTELA! (menciono otro oficial)

-¡ENCUENTREN A LA PRINCESA, AL GENERAL SHING Y AL SEÑOR PARNS! (ordeno uno de los guardia reales)

-¡HEY! ¡AQUÍ HAY UNOS CUERPOS! (aviso un oficial)

Las chicas de la armonía fueron las siguientes en entrar a los jardines del recinto junto con los dos Wonderbolts y Zacora.

-¡Pinkie debe de estar aquí! (menciono twi)

-¿eso crees? (pregunto saorin)

-es probable (le respondido)

Rain se adelanto al grupo al tomar vuelo frente a ellos.

-¡Entonces que esperamos. . .¿una invitación?!

Todos se adentraron entonces al recinto.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Shing y Pinkie estaban dirigiéndose por el pasaje de salida oculto de la casa de moneda. Pinkie ayudaba a Shing a sostenerse en pie mientras el le daba indicaciones.

-derecho y a la derecha. . .

Siguieron derecho por un corredor, doblaron a la derecha, pasaron por una puerta derribada y siguieron por otro pasillo hasta llegar a la salida.

-¡PERO QUE! (dijo shing al ver la destrucción del lugar) ¡PERO LA PRINCESA!

-¡Oh no! (dijo pinkie)

Ambos posaron por el desastre frente a ellos.

-ayuda. . .

-¡¿Qué?! (dijeron ambos)

-¡ayuda!

Ambos se dirigieron a donde provenían los llamados, cruzaron el pasillo a toda prisa sin detenerse hasta que salieron por un agujero enorme en la pared. (ya amaneciendo) Atrás de la casa de moneda, Pinkie y Shing se toparon con el bosque y en el fondo, se encontraba el señor Parns.

-¡Señor Parns! (grito shing y luego volteo a ver a pinkie) ¡hay que ayudarlo!

Ambos llegaron con el señor y rápidamente lo revisaron.

-¡¿se encuentra bien?! (pregunto pinkie mientras lo revisaba)

-yo. . .yo. . .el. . ella. . .

-¡Tranquilo señor! (dijo shing) ahora, trate de clamarse y trate de decirme ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-el. . .el. . .la t-t-tiene. . ella

-¡¿De que habla señor Parns?, ¿habla de la princesa?!

-s. . . s-si

-¡Por favor señor, ¿puede decirme donde esta?!

-el. . . el. . me lastimo. . .y luego. . .exploto. . y ella. . . se fue

-¡Señor por favor, trate de explicarse mejor, ¿Quién tiene a la princesa? ¿por donde se fueron?

El señor Parns soltó unas cuantas lagrimas de los ojos, Pinkie y Shing se miraron nerviosos.

-¡Señor Parns. . por favor! (shig fue mas leve)

-a. . .. aa . . por. . por ahí (apunto en dirección al bosque)

-¡se fueron por ahí. . bien, iré por ella (rápidamente shing se puso difícilmente de pie y comenzó a alejarse) pinkie tu quédate con el, enseguida regreso

Parns empezó a negar con la cabeza y a soltar mas lagrimas mientras el y Pinkie veían a Shing alejarse.

-¡NO. . NO. . NO, NO, NO!

-¡¿Señor parns?!

-el. . . el se la llevo. . se la llevo. . vo-volando en humo. . .se hiso humo. . y voló. . voló, el humo voló y se fue. . .

-¡Voló. . ¿Quién voló?!. . .!¿Fue el maestro del engaño?!

Parns negó con la cabeza.

-fue. . fue. . Yensid

Pinkie miro con preocupación en la dirección donde indico el señor Parns y entonces le dio un ligero escalofrió en el cuerpo.

-oooh. . .no (fue lo ultimo que murmuro pinkie con temor)

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**epilogo, mañana o pasado mañana.**


	29. Chapter 29

Este es el epilogo de la historia, con lo cual concluye esta parte de la aventura, espero que les guste y me alegró haberlos entretenido con el fic, muchas gracias a los autores que me dejaron consejos y me dieron apoyo como ideas (ya saben quienes son. . pero no mas no pongan celosos a los demás. . HAHAHA, es broma, es broma, gracias en verdad).

Quiero avisar que antes de publicar la otra historia, yo iré avanzando mas en el fic de "La perspectiva" (cuyo contenido es el preludio de un año antes de lo sucedido en este fic, en base a escritos de mi oc. Marcia y el diario de Celestia) y veré si me llega la inspiración para continuar un poco con "mitos, cuentos y leyendas apleloosa" y antes de la continuación de esta historia, les daré mi famoso "treiler" del fic (que solo será una pequeña idea de la cual puede o no partir lo escrito en el fic. . . AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA)

Bueno, FLEIZ NAVIDAAAADDD. . .. Y FELIZ AÑOOOOO NUUUUEVVVOOO

Declaim. MLP FIM y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hasbro. . . asi como las mencionadas figuras o descripciones de algunas de las princesas de Disney y el mismo Walt diney, son de. . . aawww. . . ¿disney?

* * *

**Epilogo:** El amanecer de la Luna.

* * *

_-así termina todo _(se escucho voz fuerte y clara)

En la casa de moneda de Canterlot, los alrededores eran rodeados por reporteros, curiosos y fotógrafos que les hacían preguntas a los guardias y oficiales cercanos, sin recibir respuesta por parte de ellos.

_-La casa de moneda fue destruida, los cuerpos de dos hombres enmascarados fueron encontrados en el jardín y en el interior del recinto uno. . ._

La atención de todos fue atraída por una ambulancia que salía del recinto.

-_un cuarto y vivo enmascarado fue encontrado dentro del lugar. . . desafortunadamente murió tres horas después de su traslado al hospital, la muerte fue a causa de múltiples hemorragias internas, mientras qque en el castillo. . ._

En el palacio de Canterlot varios hombres y mujeres de traje eran atendidos por personal del palacio, unos discutían con el mismo personal y otros les hacían preguntas mientras eran escoltados a la salida.

-_se cancelaron las negociaciones y todos los inversionistas fueron enviados a casa_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_-Por otra parte, las protectoras de Equestria lamentaban su inutilidad ante las circunstancias, por las cuales ahora, su amada Princesa Celestia estaba desaparecida. . . _

En el palacio, cinco de los seis elementos aguardaban en una habitación del castillo. Todas ellas miraban atentas las noticas en la televisión de la habitación con una preocupación denotada en sus rostros.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_-en la gran manzana había mucha agitación. . ._

En Manehattan, varios trabajadores en el edificio de Escudo de plata empezaban a quemar, destrozar y dañar el contenido de varios documentos.

-¡Dense prisa! (dijo un sujeto)

-¡Ya vamos, ya vamos! (decía otro mientras le prendía fuego a unos libros)

-¡De que sirve si tienen presos a la mitad de quienes trabajan aquí! (grito otro hombre)

-¡Alguien avise abajo que tenemos que irnos! (menciono una mujer)

_-la eliminación de posibles huellas y pistas estaba en marcha y a toda prisa, mientras que abajo en los almacenes había mas calma_

En el donde los almacenes, había camas, equipo de emergencias y gente de Escudo de plata ayudando a varias personas heridas y lastimadas.

En una de las camas se encontraba recostada Saphire la líder de las ovejas negras, a un lado de la pandillera del bosque se encontraba Vinyl la líder de la pandilla de Manehattan, ella se encontraba ayudando a un herido a comer de un plato de sopa.

_-los pandilleros desaparecidos estaban a salvo, a salvo de que Disney los atacara para adueñarse del bajo mundo de la nación, en caso de que nada saliera de acuerdo a su plan_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_-lamentablemente y con la cola éntrelas patas, en Canterlot los chicos buenos que sobrevivieron huyen_

En Canterlot, la señorita Marcia y Bryant salían disimuladamente del bosque a una vía de transito, ambos se acercan tranquilamente y se les unen a un grupo de civiles en la parada de autobús.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_-por otra parte y lamentablemente, una chica termina con sus ilusiones y amoríos destruidos_

Pinkie se encuentra sola en los jardines de Canterlot, mirando de manera deprimente al horizonte, mientras el personal del castillo limpiaba lo que sobro de la fiesta de la noche anterior.

-aaaahffffff. . (suspiro derrotada)

_-Lamentable, pero asi es. . ._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_-Así termina todo, una nación confundida e inquieta ante la repentina situación, protectoras decepcionadas por su incompetencia, inocentes que por desgracia son en parte culpables de lo sucedido, chicos buenos que perecieron en el camino u convirtiéndose en prófugos, una chica entristecida por sus ilusiones de amor, la mas amada princesa de la nación raptada. . ._

_- y termina con un hombre esposado en una sala de interrogación_

El cuarto era apenas iluminado por unalámpara en el techo, había un espejo reflectante en una de las paredes, había una mesa en el centro, un hombre de traje y mascara de color negro aguadaba en ese ahí.

-hmmmmfffffff (suspiro) ¿Hm?

_-La puerta casi se abrió y entonces el enmascarado pudo escuchar unas quejas por parte de los guardias que custodiaban el cuarto._

-Pero el puede. . . (intento decir un guardia)

-¡No, tengo que hablar ahora con el! (dijo otra voz autoritaria)

-podría esperar al señor Shign por lo. .

_-Quien quiera que fuera la persona que quería entrar a la habitación, no les hiso ningun caso a los guardias y entro de todos modos._

-¡Hmmmm! (se impresiono m-e)

_-En frente del hombre, se encontraba una mujer joven, alta, de tez clara, con unos bellos ojos esmeraldas que relucían como diamantes, podría decirse que era tan bella como una constelación, igual de despampanante como las estrellas, pero además de la belleza, esa mujer denotaba unos aires de respeto y fortaleza como ninguna otra en el mundo_

Ambos permanecieron en silencio por unos minutos antes de que la mujer tomara asiento. El tiempo volvió a correr por un rato y entonces fue la mujer quien por fin decidió hablar primero.

-¿sabe quien soy? (pregunto la mujer)

-hmm yo. . . si. . si lo se (m-e respondió con simplez)

-¿cree saber por que estoy aquí? (le volvió a preguntar)

Este M-E se tomo unos segundos antes de que decidiera responder.

-tal. . .tal vez, ¿estoy en problemas?

-mucha gente y con eso quiero decir que "tu" gente lo esta ahora

-oooh. . . (m-e entonces encogió un poco su postura)

-"oooh". . . "oooh" ¿Qué? dime "oooh" ¿Qué significa? "oooh"

-eeh. . yo. . . yo. . .yo no se que. . .que decirle princesa

La princesa entonces se le acerco a M-E y lo miro profundamente a los ojos, M-E trato de desviar la mirada pero siempre se encontraba con los ojos de la mujer.

-sabes quien mas esta en peligro. . . ¿lo sabes?

-. . . (negó con la cabeza)

-pues quien esta en peligro por sobre todos, es mi mas querida y única familia, ¡Mi hermana esta en peligro!

M-E reacciono un poco ante la noticia, respiro un poco agitadamente, pero luego entonces bajo la cabeza y comenzó a sobarse los ojos.

-aaagg. . .no puede ser, no puede ser (m-e se dijo a si mismo)

La princesa retrocedió un poco para atrás.

-asi que. . . tu sabes algo

-¡yo. . . yo. . .bueno. . .y-y-yo. . .yo. . .yo solo. . . et. . .es. .

La princesa se le acerco de nuevo.

-si es que eso que veo es remordimiento. . . puede que. . .puede que pueda hacer algo por ti. . . y tal vez por. . por todos los demás

M-E levanto la cabeza y miro fijamente a la princesa.

-. . . (asintió con la cabeza)

-bien. . .pero primero. . . (la mujer se puso de pie) quiero que me digas, ¿Quién? Y ¿Dónde esta mi hermana?

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

_-y entonces, así termina. . . una valiente y decidida princesa, se prepara para emprender una aventura, para recuperar a su hermana querida. . . ¡Pero primero! tendrá que adentrarse a lo desconocido, a lo perverso, a una tierra donde la maldad hace tributo a la corrupción y a lo malvado. . . tendrá que pasar y hacerle frente a un sin fin hostilidades. . . pero por sobre todo, sobrevivir, sobrevivir a uno de los enemigos mas corruptos que el mundo haya visto jamás. . .ella se enfrentara. . . al mismísimo. . . . . . . . Disney._


End file.
